


Yours

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Sex Toys, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: En un mundo de omegas y alfas todos parecen saber cuál es su lugar, sin embargo en ocasiones las cosas no son lo que aparentan y de nueva cuenta Harry James Potter viene a desafiar al mundo mágico y lo que todos creían saber de él.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 34





	1. Nota Introductoria

**Author's Note:**

> En este trabajo se van a tocar temas relativos a la identidad de género, traté de hacerlo lo más informada posible y en base a mi testimonio de la transición de una persona muy especial que me permitió ser parte de esa parte de su vida. (Hermoso, estés donde estés esto es para ti, te extraño mucho).
> 
> Sé que esto es ficción y que meterlo en un omegaverso tal vez fuera algo arriesgado y confuso, pero así surgió y estoy muy orgullosa de esto.

Primero que nada comienzo disculpándome ya que este es mi primer (y probablemente único) omegaverso así que muy probablemente tenga algunos errores.

Quiero hacer esta aclaración porque no encontré una forma de introducirla a la historia de manera adecuada, así que empecemos. EN MI OMEGAVERSO:

  1. TODOS LOS MUGGLES SON BETAS, sólo los magos desarrollaban sexos secundarios o castas, sin embargo comenzaron a nacer magos beta debido al mestizaje, repito: EXISTEN MAGOS BETA PERO NO EXISTEN LOS MUGGLES ALFA U OMEGA.
  2. Debido a las antiguas cacerías de brujas y la poca sangre mágica en comparación con la muggle algunos Ministerios Mágicos del mundo crearon leyes que permiten o exigen a los alfas el tomar a varios omegas o formar vínculos con omegas a pesar de estar casados con betas, para asegurar el nacimiento de más niños mágicos. Inglaterra es uno de esos países, donde la ley dice: "Todo alfa cuenta con el derecho mágico por nacimiento de tomar un omega como su pareja aun así este mismo ya se encuentre enlazado con un mago beta o muggle".
  3. Teóricamente alfas, betas y omegas tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones, no son discriminados, sin embargo hay leyes como la anterior que dejan entrever que en realidad los alfas cuentan con mayores privilegios.
  4. Las palabras PADRE y MADRE NO TIENEN GÉNERO. Un "cachorro" puede llamar a su padre omega "madre", así como puede llamar a su madre alfa "padre", esto dependerá completamente de la crianza de la familia a la que pertenezca.
  5. Mujeres alfa pueden quedar embarazadas por hombre beta u omega
  6. Al cumplir catorce años los jóvenes magos son llevados a San Mungo para hacerles una serie de pruebas para determinar su sexo secundario o casta.




	2. Prefacio

El día treinta y uno de julio de 1994 Harry despertó exaltado. Miró el techo de su cuarto en Privet Drive y suspiró con fuerza antes de levantarse y colocarse las gafas. Hoy era su cumpleaños número catorce, era el gran día y estaba más que nervioso.

-¿Tú qué opinas Hedwig? Susurró viendo a su fiel amiga quien le ululó suavemente- Sólo quiero seguir siendo yo…

El moreno se levantó con calma y se alistó para el agitado día, acomodó su baúl pues sabía que pasaría el resto del verano en la madriguera y con calma bajó a desayunar, sin decir una sola palabra se sentó en la mesa mientras su tía continuaba preparando el desayuno.

-Espero niño que…- la tía Petunia no pudo continuar, ella miraba fijamente a Harry sin entender que era lo que notaba tan diferente en él

-¿Si tía?- cuestionó confundido por el comportamiento de la mujer

-Nada- tartamudeó y continuó cocinando, casi de inmediato entraron Dudley y el tío Vernon, pero al ver a Harry se quedaron paralizados, había algo diferente en el chico, algo que los asustaba pero no podían ver nada inusual.

El desayuno continuó sin que nadie se atreviera a decir una sola palabra, Harry podía sentir la completa tención de sus “amorosos” familiares sobre sí mismo así que suspiró con fuerza dejando los cubiertos en su lugar.}-Hoy me iré con los Weasley, pasaré el resto del verano con ellos y mi padrino- susurró mirando a su tío quien tragó saliva sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos

-Sí, no me interesa lo que hagas mocoso- farfulló con un atisbo de miedo

-Deberías quedarte con tu padrino- susurró Petunia con una voz tan amable que incluso ella se sorprendió

-Lo haré, pero aún no es posible- sonrió el ojiverde con tristeza

Harry continuó el desayuno con el pensamiento de vivir con Sirius en mente, gracias a Merlín habían logrado capturar a Peter Pettigrew y lo habían llevado ante el Ministerio, lamentablemente su padrino aun no era un hombre libre, habría un gran juicio para demostrar su inocencia y sentenciar a Pettigrew y sabía que podría pasar mucho tiempo pro a Harry no le importaba. Sólo deseaba tener una verdadera familia con Sirius y Remus.

-Estoy satisfecho, gracias- susurró el moreno levantando sus platos y dejándolos en el lava- vajillas, para subir a su habitación y esperar a los Weasley.

**********************************************

Había sido una tarde agotadora en San Mungo, así que cuando se aparecieron en Grimauld Place, Harry solo deseaba poder tirarse en una cama y dormir tranquilamente. Obviamente eso jamás pasaría, apenas entraron Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió

-¿Cómo te fue Harry?

-Bien Mione- susurró con una suave sonrisa

-De ahora en adelante deberían ser más cuidadosos- susurró la Sra. Weasley con suavidad dándoles un ligero empujón en el hombro, haciendo que se separaran y guiándolos a la sala

Todo en aquella lúgubre casa era fascinante pero el moreno no tuvo tiempo siquiera de admirar su alrededor ya que todo el clan Weasley además de Remus y Sirius le miraban expectantes.

-¿Y bien hermano?- preguntó Ron apenas le vio entrar mientras intentaba distinguir su aroma

-Es un alfa, igual que su padre…- declaró Sirius con orgullo sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran pues en cuanto su ahijado entro en la habitación reconoció la fuerte esencia

Todos felicitaron al joven y la tarde se convirtió en una gran fiesta, todos celebraban al siguiente gran heredero alfa de la familia Potter, pero Harry solo deseaba seguir siendo él mismo y poder celebrar solo su cumpleaños.


	3. Capítulo Uno

Todo el mundo en Hogwarts estaba extasiado, este año se celebraría la Copa de los Tres Magos y serían huéspedes de otros dos colegios de gran alcurnia, la emoción era tal que todos incluso parecían haber olvidado el desastre de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, además Harry y todos sus compañeros por fin habían presentado sexos secundarios, de ahora en adelante aunadas a sus clases normales, alfas y omegas serían separados en clases especiales que les ayudarían a comprender la naturaleza de su casta.

-¿Estas bien Harry?- susurró Hermione tocando su hombro, desde que habían entrado a la Sala Común el moreno parecía perdido

-¿Eh? Si claro, sólo… son demasiadas cosas sucediendo este año- susurró

-Será un año interesante- concedió la chica

-Ustedes los betas tienen suerte, no tendrás clases extra- se burló

-Eres un tonto Harry- contestó golpeándole el hombro

************************************************

Al día siguiente todos los leones de cuarto año se levantaron animados y se alistaron para su primera clase del día: La clase de alfas.

-Es genial que todos resultaremos alfas ¿No lo crees?- exclamó Ron pasando el brazo por sus hombros mientras bajaban desde los dormitorios

-Sí, lo es- le contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- susurró Hermione en cuanto les vio surgir de la escalera

-No seas pesada Herms, los alfas necesitamos nuestro espacio- contestó el pelirrojo con desdén

-Sí, lo que sea- siseó la bruja y salieron de la Sala Común dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor

-¿Qué cosas crees que nos enseñen?- preguntó Ron

-No lo sé Ron- suspiró con fuerza

-Mamá nos ha contado algunas cosas- susurró el joven- Ella nos habla de las responsabilidades de ser un alfa.

-Sirius me ha contado un poco también…

-¡Ah! ¡Me muero por saber más!- le interrumpió el pelirrojo- ¿Te lo puedes imaginar Hermano? ¿El tener un omega para cumplir tus órdenes y caprichos?

-¡Los omega no son esclavos!- siseó Hermione enojada- Todos somos iguales ante el ministerio, son los mismos derechos y responsabilidades. Yo nunca he visto a tu madre tratar diferente a tu padre por ser su omega…

-Tú eres beta, jamás lo entenderías

-Ron, creo que Hermione tiene razón- intervino Harry

Antes de que pudieran continuar su argumento una ráfaga de túnicas negras pasó junto a ellos, el ojiverde sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Lo primero que notó diferente Harry después de su presentación como alfa fue la mejora de su olfato, aún le molestaba la intensidad de los aromas en ocasiones, sin embargo en esos escasos segundos pudo sentir como le abrumaba por completo un fuerte y muy varonil almizcle, en combinación con la fresca menta que emanó del profesor Snape, quien al pasar junto a ellos les ignoró olímpicamente, pero no sin poder evitar el resoplido ante el molesto olor dulce en sus fosas nasales que inundaba aquel corredor.

-¡Demonios sangrientos! Nunca había notado que tan intenso es el aroma de Snape, con razón todos les tienen miedo- exclamó Ron

-Eh… sí- apenas logró verbalizar Harry mientras su mirada aún seguía al hombre.

*****************************************************

Los días transcurrieron con calma y poco a poco se convirtieron en semanas, Harry continuó al igual que siempre con sus clases, las horas de estudio con Hermione y las “charlas de alfa” por las noches se volvieron algo habitual en el dormitorio de los cuartos años, cosa por la cual se encontraba escribiéndole a Sirius casi a diario con la cabeza llena de dudas, pues lo que sus compañeros aceptaban como una verdad absoluta, él se encontraba cuestionándolo a cada instante.

-¿Profesor Flitwick?- susurró el joven ojiverde al su profesor al terminar la clase de alfas

-Sr. Potter ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- le contestó el profesor con una sincera sonrisa

-Sé que es algo personal pero… ¿Podría contarme que sintió usted cuando se enteró que era un alfa?

-Es algo extraño- le contestó sinceramente al notar la vulnerabilidad en las feromonas del joven- Sinceramente creí que se habían equivocado, pero bueno tengo un nudo que no puede mentir- bromeó

-¿Por qué pensó eso?

-Bueno, nadie lo esperaba ni siquiera yo. Pero conforme maduramos y nuestro instinto se desarrolla las cosas se calman, no todos lo asimilamos tan bien como su amigo el Sr. Weasley o el joven Malfoy

-Es normal… ammm…- Harry no sabía cómo continuar

-¿Cuestionarse las cosas? Por supuesto que lo es Potter

-¿Cuándo dejaré de hacerlo?- preguntó mirando el suelo

-Cuando obtengas las respuestas que buscas- le susurró con cariño- ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que conocer ambas versiones del mundo te ayuda más, tal vez si un omega de confianza te contara su versión puedas entender.

-Es una gran idea- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Gracias profesor- exclamó el joven mientras salía corriendo del aula

****************************************************

Severus Snape maldecía el momento en el que prácticamente había hincado la rodilla ante Albus Dumbledore, desde que aceptó cuidar al mocoso Potter su vida era un lío, sin embargo hasta él admitía que ahora con Black siendo liberado esperaba tener un año dentro de lo que se podría considerar tranquilo en un colegio lleno de alfas y omegas hormonales revoloteando alrededor. Obviamente los dioses no planeaban darle el mínimo descanso al pocionista, este año en particular tenía un pensamiento casi obsesivo con el ojiverde, en todo momento se encontraba a sí mismo al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del joven, eso aunado al maldito aroma dulce que parecía seguirle a todas malditas partes y que era tan molesto para un alfa de su jerarquía.

Por supuesto que los eventos por venir no le permitirían darle solución a dichas incógnitas, y eso le quedó perfectamente claro la noche en que vio salir aquel nombre del Cáliz de Fuego, el nombre del maldito niño que vivió.


	4. Capítulo Dos

Cada día desde que su maldito nombre salió seleccionado por el Cáliz, Harry encontraba a una nueva deidad a la cual insultar culpando de sus desgracias, su vida era ya de por sí difícil y complicada, lo que menos necesitaba era estar en un torneo con fama de haber causado muertes.

-Creo que los dioses me odian- susurró Harry a su amiga quien le consolaba mientras se escondían en el baño de Myrtle

-Ronald es un idiota, es tu mejor amigo y debería de confiar en ti. Eso es mera rivalidad de alfas, está enojado porque quisiera estar en tu lugar- sentenció la joven molesta

-¡Con gusto se lo concedo! ¡Yo no quiero nada de esto! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con tanta maldita confusión!- estalló sin saber lo que decía

-¿Confusión? ¿Qué te tiene confundido Harry?

-Yo… y-yo… nada- susurró antes de salir corriendo del lugar

-¡Harry!

El moreno corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó lo más posible de su única amiga por el momento, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba cerca de las cocinas donde chocó de frente con alguien familiar

-Hola Harry- le susurraron con voz suave, el ojiverde de inmediato sintió las hormonas omega relajándole- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias Cedric- murmuró con la mirada baja

-¿Ron sigue sin hablarte? ¿Por eso estas tan afectado?

-Sí, es eso- contestó ocultando sus verdaderos temores

-Son sólo sus instintos hablando, en cuanto se dé cuenta de su error todo será como antes

-Eso espero…- apenas logró decir en un suspiro

-Ya verás que sí- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Me tengo que ir Harry ¿Hablamos después?

-Sí, gracias de nuevo

Mientras el joven Hufflepuff se alejaba Harry soltó el aire con fuerza obligándose a respirar con normalidad. Desde que era el cuarto campeón del Torneo eran pocas personas en las que podía confiar y Cedric Diggory era uno de ellos, siguiendo el consejo del profesor Flitwick decidió acercarse a un omega sin embargo no conocía alguno con quien fuera lo suficientemente cercano para preguntar, (estaba George pero sabía que probablemente le contaría a Fred y entonces tendría a los gemelos sobre él preguntando qué era lo que le sucedía), pero eso cambió la noche del incidente con el Cáliz, que le dio la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de un omega y una vez que logró entablar conversación con el buscador las cosas surgieron solas. Sabía que Cedric Diggory era una persona en la cual podía confiar ciegamente así que le expuso sus dudas y él se las resolvió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero las cosas no surgieron como el Gryffindor esperaba pues en lugar de resolver sus dudas otras más comenzaron a surgir confundiendo demasiado al pobre Harry

*********** Flashback***************

-¿Cómo es encontrar a tu destinado?- cuestionó Harry

-No he tenido la dicha de sentirlo, pero lo que los profesores nos explican es que es algo así como un sentido de pertenencia, una vez que estás listo, tu cuerpo y tu núcleo mágico reconocen de inmediato a su pareja

-El profesor Flitwick explicó que surge un gran sentido de protección y posesividad, que sabes que esa persona es tuya y harías lo que fuera por defenderle…

-Sí, es algo así, pero los omegas somos más sutiles- se burló quedamente- Si tenemos estos pensamientos sin embargo nosotros vemos a alguien por quien vale la pena dejarse defender

-No entiendo…

-Un omega puede ser más peligroso que un alfa cuando se trata de defender a su pareja- explicó el mayor- Nosotros cuando encontramos pareja no buscamos a alguien que nos defienda o que nos vuelva más fieros y fuertes, sino a alguien por quien vale la pena ser vulnerable porque sabemos que el amor es una debilidad pero también se convierte en nuestra más grande fortaleza.

Esa noche miles de pensamientos se agolparon en la mente de Harry y pensamientos peligrosos se instalaron ahí

**************Fin flashback****************

-Yo…- Harry se deslizó por la pared y se abrazó las piernas con fuerza- Soy un fenómeno, algo está mal en mí. Soy un fenómeno- sollozó quedamente ocultando su rostro

******************************************************

Las semanas continuaron con su curso y Hermione Granger no podía sacarse de la cabeza, aquellas palabras exclamadas por Harry ¿Qué podía estar confundiendo a su amigo? Esta noche Hermione leía desde una esquina de la sala común mientras observaba discretamente a su amigo y los demás alfas charlando animadamente frente a la chimenea, llevaba tiempo intentando descifrar el problema de su amigo sin éxito, la primera prueba ya había pasado casi causándole un infarto al ver al moreno enfrentando al colacuerno, Ron había superado su berrinche y le hablaba de nuevo a su mejor amigo ¡Incluso el baile de Yule estaba por llegar! (dicho sea de paso también le trajo sus complicaciones a la nacida muggle) y ella seguía sin saber que era exactamente lo que molestaba a Harry

-¡Te lo digo en serio!- la voz estridente de Ron llamó la atención de todos- Cedric Diggory podría ser completamente mi omega, aunque claro si fuera mío no lo dejaría volver a volar en una escoba, mucho menos participar en el Torneo- se rio junto con los demás jóvenes se cuarto año, a excepción de Neville y Harry

-Es una suerte que no lo sea- susurró Harry por lo bajo

-¡Oh claro! Pero obviamente Harry ya le echo el ojo… Tal vez incluso una mano- se volvieron a reír

Hermione torció los ojos ante la testarudez del pelirrojo, sin poderse creer como un alfa tan retrograda podía ser hijo de una alfa tan liberal y amorosa como lo era Molly Weasley. Mientras Hermione volvía a su lectura Ginny Weasley seguía observando a los alfas al parecer nadie notaba como se torcía la boca de Harry en disgusto cada que el estúpido de su hermano hacía algún comentario sexista hacia los omegas y es que la joven pelirroja ya había notado desde antes algo extraño en el comportamiento de su antiguo amor de infancia, el joven ojiverde no tuvo esos cambios de temperamento tan radicales a los que ella estaba acostumbrada después de tener a tantos hermanos presentándose como alfas, Harry seguía siendo el mismo y aun así tenía algo diferente y Ginny esperaba ponerle ayudar.

***********************************************

Terminando la clase de alfas de los cuartos años Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se quedaron rezagados, el moreno aun guardaba sus cosas con calma mientras el Slytherin le observaba con atención. Ya hace unas semanas que Draco había notado un aroma dulce muy extraño en casi todas sus clases, era un picor suave que se alojaba en sus fosas nasales, un aroma que nunca antes había sentido, no era omega pero tampoco era alfa y por supuesto que no era beta porque tenía un regusto a feromonas. Era evidente que solo a él le molestaba aquel aroma, claro a él y a su padrino que en varias ocasiones había visto conteniendo el aliento o estornudando lo más discretamente posible, pero claro esto debía ser debido a que ambos eran alfas de la más alta jerarquía, y no había en todo Hogwarts no había otro alfa del mismo estatus y por ende nadie tendría un olfato tan fino como el suyo. Pero el joven rubio tenía una teoría y esta tarde la pondría a prueba.

-¡Hey Potter!- habló alto acercándose a su “némesis” mientras se cuadraba y desplegaba sus feromonas alfa

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- siseó el otro mirándole tenso, su aroma casi inalterable

-Nada- contestó el joven extrañado al no notar ningún tipo de reacción, tal vez su teoría estaba mal, pero aun así debería haber recibido alguna reacción territorial del otro alfa…- Más bien vengo a hacer las paces

-¿Qué?

-Soy partidario de las segundas oportunidades, además parece que tu amistad con Weasley no se solucionó del todo- susurró haciendo alusión a que el pelirrojo se fue dejándole atrás.

-En ocasiones prefiero estar sólo…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente

-¿En serio?- susurró con burla

-Sí, sé que no es fácil ser único heredero de una familia y la presión y expectativas sobre ti aumentan cuando te presentas como alfa…

-Es espantoso- murmuró el Gryffindor

-Entonces ¿Nos damos una segunda oportunidad?

-Creo… creo que sería buena idea

-Hola, soy Draco Malfoy- susurró dándole la mano

-Un placer, soy Harry Potter- le contestó con una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano.

*******************************************

Llegó el baile de Yule y todo el castillo estaba entusiasmado Harry esperaba a su cita en la Sala Común de los leones mientras Ron refunfuñaba desde uno de los sofás.

-Sigo diciendo que era mejor decir la verdad y que viniera conmigo

-Bueno Ron, no le pediste a Hermione que fuera tu cita de la mejor manera- susurró Harry

-¡Como si alguien la hubiera invitado!- gruñó

-¿De qué hablan?- susurró una suave voz desde las escaleras. Ginny se veía hermosa en su bonito vestido verde menta y rosa pastel, Harry le sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa Ginny- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Gracias, tú te verías guapo de no ser por ese nido- se burló mirando su cabello y haciéndole reír

-Lo sé- se rio- Gracias Ginny me salvaste hoy- susurró abrazándola

-Si bueno, no quería quedarme sin ir al baile- dijo riendo

-Lo digo en serio, si tú no me lo pides seguiría sin pareja

-Eres mi amigo Harry- susurró y en seguida vio el disgusto en el rostro de su hermano-Eso y te necesitaba para convencer a Neville de ir con Luna…

Los leones salieron de su guarida para disfrutar de una muy prometedora noche, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor todo mundo les observaba y así fue casi toda la noche pues era imposible alejar la vista de la belleza de vestido azul que estaba del brazo de Victor Krum. Toda la noche Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Victor se permitieron olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y se la pasaron riendo y bailando mientras Ron les observaba enfurruñado desde una mesa.

Esa noche nadie pareció notar los pequeños despliegues de enojo de Severus Snape quien por algún motivo parecía estar de pésimo humor desde que los campeones abrieron el baile.


	5. Capítulo Tres

El año escolar continuó con su curso y con él también las etapas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Harry y Cedric habían logrado descifrar el enigma del hubo por lo que cada uno logró prepararse para la segunda prueba y superarla quedando empatados en el marcador. Una vez superado el drama del Lago Negro y los reclamos del Ron hacia Harry por haber puesto a su hermana en un peligro en el que en realidad nunca estuvo, el ojiverde se permitía relajarse en el baño en el que en realidad nunca estuvo, el ojiverde se permitía relajarse en el baño de prefectos en compañía de Cedric quién le contaba sobre la cultura omega o en algún lugar de las mazmorras en una charla amena con su otrora enemigo Draco Malfoy; sin embargo al llegar la noche mientras yacía en su cama esperando el sueño, las cosas no eran tan agradables, seguía lleno de dudas pues conocer el lado omega de las cosas y la visión de un alfa que no era sexista le servía de mucho, pero Harry sólo daba vueltas en su cabeza a un mismo pensamiento hasta que ya no podía más y se soltaba a llorar desconsolado: Algo estaba mal con él, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico podía ser normal.

****************************************************

-Hermione…- suspiró Harry con suavidad mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca, el día de hoy Victor no estaba con ellos

-¿Si, Harry?- preguntó mirándole

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que hay algo más contigo? Tu sabes… por ser beta- cuestionó el moreno sin atreverse a mirarla de frente

-Sí lo pensé al principio- le confesó- pero es normal que hijos de muggles seamos beta, con el tiempo lo acepté porque entendí que un sexo secundario no define quienes somos

-Mione… pero, tu estas con Victor, ¿Eso no interfiere?

-Es algo complicado Harry…

-¿Lo quieres de verdad?

-No eres tonto Harry, sé que te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por Ron

-Sí, ustedes dos se gustan y mucho

-Sí, pero él es un alfa igual que Victor. Si algún día tuviéramos una relación… No sé si podría- suspiró triste

-Esas leyes son estúpidas- siseó Harry

-Si lo son, pero son la ley y alfas como Ron las aprueban. Ellos claman tener el derecho de nacimiento a enlazarse a un omega sin importar que ya tengan un matrimonio con un beta y por mucho que yo quiera a Ron yo no sé si podría aceptar algo así

-¿Y Victor?

-Me gusta, pero aún no lo conozco lo suficiente y no sé si él también comparta esas ideas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mione… a veces siento que no soy un alfa- confesó conteniendo sus lágrimas

Antes de poder decir algo más Madame Pince los mandó callar y ambos continuaron estudiando sin saber que pensar sobre esta conversación.

*******************************************

Últimamente Harry estaba muy distraído, tenía demasiadas cosas en un mente, la última prueba estaba cerca, eso y las pesadillas sobre Barty Crouch que no le dejaban en paz las pocas veces que lograba conciliar el sueño. El director tuvo algunas charlas con él al respecto sin embargo estas eran al parecer de Harry sin sentidos que no le dirigían a nada y sólo le causaban preocupantes.

Sin embargo el día de hoy no lograba conciliar sus ideas después del intento de debate que surgió en la clase de alfas y Draco lo notó

-¿Todo bien cara-rajada?- susurró acercándose

-Sí, sólo… yo…- suspiró derrotado

-Lo sé- le sonrió- Discúlpame Harry pero tu amigo pelirrojo es un idiota, tiene unas ideas horribles sobre las relaciones alfa-omega

-Lo sé, ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales nos hemos estado distanciando un poco- confesó

-Toda esa mierda es completamente injusta no sólo para omegas y betas sino también para alfas

-¿Por qué lo sería?

-Te voy a contar algo- le susurró guiándole hacia un aula en desuso

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes la casta de mi madre?- le cuestionó

-No…

-Bueno, todos saben que Lucius Malfoy es un alfa de alta jerarquía- susurró con orgullo- y él tiene un enlace con una mujer omega… Pero mi madre es beta

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, nunca nadie te cuenta que existen destinados entre alfas y betas, son muy pocos, casi uno en un millón pero existen

-Pero si son destinados ¿Por qué se enlazó a otra mujer?- cuestionó sin entender

-Por esa estúpida ley, no importó que mi madre fuera una Black, aun así no era digna para mi padre a los ojos de Abraxas Malfoy, así que llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¿Cuál?

-Les permitirían casarse sólo si mi padre hacía un juramento mágico y tomaba un enlace omega- le contestó con mirada triste

-Pero tú no tiene hermanos…

-No, nunca logró tener hijos con su omega pero al final él cumplió su parte del trato

-¿Cómo es que tu madre lo aceptó?- cuestionó con un suave susurro

-Después de mucha reflexión y algo de llanto…

-Eso es horrible, lo que les hicieron es completamente injusto

-Si lo es, pero lograron salir adelante porque se aman. Es justo por eso que padre quiere reformar esas leyes y por lo que me enseñó a no hacer caso de ellas

Harry abrazó a su amigo agradeciéndole por aquel pedazo de su historia antes de salir para continuar con su día.

***********************************************

Hoy es el día de la última prueba, Harry Potter se miraba al espejo y suspiraba con fuerza tan sólo esperaba terminar con todo de una maldita vez y poder irse a Grimmauld Place con Sirius quién hace apenas una semana era oficialmente un hombre inocente. Tal vez pasar el verano con su padrino y Remus le ayudara a despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas, sin embargo una parte muy en el centro de sí mismo le decía que no había nada que aclarar y que debía dejar de mentirse a sí mismo y a la gente a su alrededor.

- _Sabes lo que eres-_ se decía así mismo una y otra vez

Con un último suspiro y apretando las mandíbulas para poder contener las lágrimas, salió de los dormitorios con la intención de desayunar pensando que ya nada podía empeorar su vida en ese momento. ¡Oh pobre Harry! No sabía lo que le esperaba.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

Ya nada tenía sentido, hacía una horas la vida de Harry parecía ser un completo desastre, pero no al parecer los dioses se reían en su cara empeorando las cosas aún más. Una vez superado el shock, Harry estaba casi histérico y daba vueltas en el despacho del director mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

-No puede estar muerto- sollozó Harry aún sin creer que Cedric, aquel joven que se abrió ante él y le ayudó cuando más lo necesitó ya no estuviera y era completamente su culpa

¿Por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido contarte que Pettigrew se había escapado? El moreno intentó aplacar sus sentimientos y se pasó la mano por el cabello, al rozar su nueva herida siseó del dolor y se miró el brazo. Voldemort había regresado ¡Cómo si tuviera tiempo para eso! Ya suficiente era haberse dado cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que…

-Potter, el director ha ido en busca de su padrino así que yo…- cuando Severus Snape entró a la habitación ambos hombres se quedaron congelados

Se miraban fijamente y sus cuerpos se movían por sí mismos llenándose de la cálida esencia del otro sin poder entender lo que sucedía- Las lágrimas de Harry corrieron libremente de nuevo, pero esta vez por un sentimiento completamente diferente, sintió al principio un gran alivio en su interior y suspiró suavemente anhelando al oscuro hombre.

Por su parte el pocionista inhaló profundamente llenándose de aquel suave efluvio ¡Era él! Ese dulzor que tanto le perseguía era del joven que en este momento le miraba con anhelo, y sin poderse detener sus feromonas se desplegaron haciendo que el ojiverde contuviera el aliento y apretara las piernas. Un suave gruñido brotó desde el pecho del mayor quién se acercó de inmediato y tomó al joven en sus brazos, podía sentir su deseo y también su dolor haciendo que sólo deseara calmarlo.

Harry gimió al sentir el férreo abrazó y miró directo a aquellos ojos negros sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa despertar ante el almizcle y menta del hombre que le sostenía, se relamieron los labios y sus rostros se acercaron aún más.

- _Si, por favor… Si, alfa por favor…-_ era lo único que el menor podía pensar

Antes de que sus labios lograran unirse la puerta se abrió, una suave brisa de aire entró en la estancia logrando sacar a Severus de su trance y se alejó de Harry inmediatamente conteniendo el aliento

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- exigió saber el director al notar la tensión sexual

-Nada- gruñó Severus y salió cual bólido de la habitación

-¿Muchacho?- susurró Dumbledore mirando a Harry

-N-na… nada…- logró susurrar conteniendo las horribles ganas de llorar ante el rechazo del alfa.

**************************************************

Este verano no estaba resultando para nada lo que Harry alguna vez llegó a imaginar. El día que sacó sus pocas pertenencias de Privet Drive fue el más feliz de su vida, sobre todo cuando vio la cara de terror de Vernon al conocer a su padrino, sin embargo aquella felicidad no le duró casi nada.

Ahora que Sirius era libre, él y Remus se permitían ser más abiertos en cuanto a su relación y cuando Harry les llegaba a ver dándose mimos y cariños no podía evitar suspirar deseando algo así para sí mismo pero sabía en el fondo que eso no pasaría jamás. Se supone que él era un alfa, su maldito pene tenía un nudo para probarlo pero aun así él no lograba verse así mismo en el lugar de Sirius, al contrario, cuando él suspiraba anhelante se imaginaba en el lugar de Remus, recibiendo el amor de un alfa, el amor de Severus Snape.

Harry no se atrevía a hablar al respecto, no quería que todos supieran que en realidad los Dursley tenían razón y él era un fenómeno, no quería decepcionar a Sirius que tan orgulloso estaba de él siendo un alfa, no quería destruir la familia que tanto había soñado y que por fin tenía. Tal vez sería mejor para todos fingir ser el alfa que todos creían que era, sin embargo no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo pues ahora la llamada Orden del Fénix se reunía en Grimmauld Place lo que implicaba que Severus Snape estaba ahí constantemente.

Harry tenía que encerrarse en su habitación en cuanto sentía el aroma del alfa y se abrazaba hecho un ovillo llorando quedamente ante su cruel realidad: No sabía cómo o porqué, pero él era un omega y Severus Snape era su alfa.

*************************************************

Por su parte Severus salió esa tarde de Grimmauld Place lo más rápido posible y boqueó en busca de aire fresco, una vez en su casa gruñó mientras buscaba su whisky de fuego y bebía directo de la botella ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta del aroma del mocoso? No olía como un omega pero su aroma era único, algo que nunca antes había sentido, era tan dulce como la tarta de melaza y tan exquisitamente delicioso que él tenía que salir casi corriendo del hogar ancestral Black con una maldita erección. Severus se acarició por sobre la tela y gruñó con fuerza aún con el suave aroma muy presente. Eso no podía seguir así.

************************************************

El cumpleaños número quinces de Harry llegó, esa mañana lo despertaron Sirius y Remus llevándole el desayuno a la cama y se dedicaron a consentirle, Harry se sintió avergonzado por tales tratos sin embargo tenía que admitir que una parte de él lo aceptaba de buena gana, era maravilloso tener padres que le querían tanto. Por la tarde sus amigos comenzaron a llegar pues pasarían el resto del verano en el cuartel, cuando los Weasley llegaron todos les felicitaron con un suave abrazo a excepción de Ron quién sólo susurró un seco “Feliz Cumpleaños”, su amigo seguía molesto porque su “relación” con su hermanita no había avanzado y ahora que Ginny se había presentado como alfa su humor no mejoraba mucho.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala platicando cuando Hedwig llegó con un paquete negro y una carta, el moreno sonrió ampliamente al reconocer el sello.

-¿Regalos? ¿De quién es?- preguntó Ron leyendo sobre su hombro y entonces su cara se puso roja de ira- ¿Malfoy? ¿Te escribes con el hurón?

-Es mi amigo- susurró el ojiverde guardando la calma

-¡Pero es un maldito mortífago!

-Él no es un mortífago- siseó Harry

-¡Pero su padre sí! ¡Todos ellos lo son!

-¡No te consta! No lo vi en el cementerio y nunca escuché su nombre ¡Y yo puedo ser amigo de quién se me dé la gana!- estalló con furia antes de salir de la habitación, Ginny y Hermione le siguieron de inmediato

Una vez en la habitación de Harry los amigos se encerraron, las dos chicas sólo le miraban mientras daba vueltas por el lugar

-Tranquilízate Harry- susurró Ginny afectada por el humor de su amigo, por lo que sus feromonas actuaron por si solas intentando tranquilizarle

-¿Por qué Ron cree que puede decidir en mi vida?- susurró

-Porque es un idiota- dijo la pelirroja robándole una sonrisa

-Sólo nos preocupamos por ti, pero si confías en Malfoy entonces está bien, nosotros también.- susurró Hermione acercándose

Los tres tomaron asiento en la cama en silencio, el moreno observaba el obsequio de su amigo y entonces comenzó a llorar, un llanto suave y quedo que asustó a las brujas por su aparición tan repentina.

-Parece que no tengo el control sobre nada- sollozó el chico

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- cuestionó su mejor amiga

-No puedo… No puedo seguir así. El año pasado fue un infierno…

-¿Harry?

-Estoy roto Mione- sollozó abrazándose a ella- Soy un fenómeno

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó molesta

-Si lo soy, no soy un alfa, estoy roto…- sollozó de nuevo

-Harry no te entiendo…

-No soy un alfa- murmuró sorbiendo y se atrevió a mirar a su amiga- Todos dicen que lo soy pero sé que no es así. Yo no quiero marcar a un omega ¡Quiero ser marcado! Quiero un alfa que me amé y me proteja y tener a sus cachorros… ¡Soy un fenómeno, Mione!

Ambas brujas se quedaron impactadas ante la declaración mientras su amigo se deshacía en llanto entre ellas

-Harry mírame- susurró Ginny tomándole de la barbilla, desplegó sus feromonas para imponerse como alfa y no recibió reacción alguna por parte de Harry, entonces decidió desplegarlas para tranquilizar a un omega y el joven de inmediato reaccionó- Interesante, no reaccionas como cualquier omega pero definitivamente no te veo como un alfa…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione

-Finales del año pasado- suspiró ya más tranquilo

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- murmuró Ginny abrazándole

-Tenía miedo… aún lo tengo…

-Entonces ¿Eres transgénero?- cuestionó la nacida muggle

-¿Qué?- cuestionaron sin entender

-Mmmmm… bueno… Es un término muggle, aún es controversial pero se utiliza cuando el sexo biológico de una persona no concuerda con su identidad de género- murmuró algo cohibida

-¿Esto existe entre los muggles?- cuestionó esperanzado

-Sí, mamá tenía una amiga que al nacer era un hombre, ósea nació con genitales masculinos pero conforme creció se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Cuando cumplió dieciocho decidió vivir como mujer, porque ella siempre había sido una mujer aunque su cuerpo no correspondiera.

-No estas roto Harry- susurró Ginny estrechando aún más su abrazo y el joven no pudo hacer nada más que llorar

*************************************************

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, Harry aún se sentía abrumado, sin embargo el que sus mejores amigas supieran su secreto era casi un alivio para él pues sabía que aún le querían y no estaba solo.

Últimamente la Orden del Fénix estaba muy activa, pero obviamente a ellos les mantenían al margen, no les daban más que la información más fundamental y cuando intentaba enterarse de más, Remus se imponía en su papel de “madre” y se lo llevaba a rastras hasta su habitación, donde lo único que podía hacer era consultar toda la información que Hermione le había conseguido acerca de los muggles transgénero. En eso se encontraba esa noche cuando el aroma lo golpeó directo en el rostro haciéndole saber que Severus estaba en la casa y _Harry se logró detener ya estando al borde de las escaleras, necesitaba verle, le bastaban tan sólo unos segundos… y entonces apareció, alto, oscuro e imponente, por unos instantes su mirada se debió y esos negrísimos ojos se conectaron con los suyos y la intensidad de su aroma fue aún mayor. Su profesor medio gruñó molesto y continuó su camino, detrás de él entro Dumbledore quién miró a Harry y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, sus ojos parecieron brillar antes de hablarle al joven Gryffindor.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo después mi muchacho- susurró el director y continuó con su camino.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

Dumbledore esperaba por Harry en el despacho de Sirius, tenían tantas cosas que hacer para impedir el avance de Lord Voldemort pero ahora tenía un asunto que a su parecer era de máxima relevancia.

************** Flashback***************

-Adelante Severus- susurró en cuanto tocaron a la puerta de su despacho en Hogwarts

-¿Querías verme Albus?- cuestionó el pelinegro sentándose frente a él

-Sí, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- murmuró con severidad haciendo a un lado los papeles en su escritorio

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó aun impasible

-Eso mismo quisiera saber ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Harry?- cuestionó sin darle vueltas al asunto

-Absolutamente nada- contestó automáticamente mientras reforzaba sus defensas de oclumancia

-No lo parece- continuó- Lo dejé pasar aquella noche porque teníamos asuntos más importantes, pero no puedes negarme que mi oficina apestaba a tensión sexual. Es evidente que huyes de él cada vez que estas en Grimmauld Place…

Severus le miraba estoico, aun así el mayor casi podía ver todos los engranajes moviéndose en su mente antes de darse por vencido con un suspiro

-Es mejor que lo veas- dijo desarmado sus escudos y permitiendo que viera sus recuerdos, una vez que terminó le miró incrédulo

-Eso es imposible Severus- musitó

-Pero es exactamente lo que sucedió, no puedo estar cerca del mocoso sin reaccionar a su aroma, del cual parece ser que yo soy el único que se da cuenta- gruñó molesto

-Sé que el aroma de Harry es peculiar, pero nunca lo noté con la intensidad que muestran tus recuerdos. Pero Severus, ustedes son alfas…

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- gruñó de nueva cuenta poniéndose de pie con violencia- ¡Y aun así mi maldito núcleo mágico clama por él!

******** Fin flashback**************

-Adelante Harry- dijo con una suave sonrisa cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, una vez el joven entró lanzó un muffliato.

-Aquí estoy Profesor ¿Qué necesita?- susurró el ojiverde

-Harry, seré directo hijo. Sé lo que sucedió entre el Profesor Snape y tú esa noche en mi oficina…

-¿Qué? Yo… no…. No sé de qué…- balbuceaba el joven con pánico

-Tranquilo- le interrumpió- Él me lo contó, pero necesito conocer tu versión

El joven se puso completamente rojo y miraba el suelo fijamente

-Tal vez sea más fácil si me permites verlo ¿Puedo ver tus recuerdos?

-Yo… a-adelante- susurró aun sonrojado sintiendo una ligera intrusión en su mente, cómo si alguien diera un vistazo a un libro y luego lo cerrara

-Interesante ¿Desde cuándo sabes que no eres un alfa?- Harry le miró con pánico de nuevo, evidentemente no había tomado en cuenta que él sabría eso también

-Yo…- sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas

-Tranquilo Harry- le susurró- No estoy familiarizado, sin embargo la perspectiva de la Srita. Granger es interesante.

-Por favor no le diga a Sirius… - le rogó con voz rota

-No lo haré, eso te corresponde sólo a ti- contestó con sinceridad

-Gracias

-No hay de que, sin embargo me gustaría que tuviéramos algunas reuniones en el colegio una vez que empiecen las clases, tal vez alguna poción para inhibir tu aroma y los demás no lo noten por el momento.

-Está bien profesor

-Eso es todo, puedes irte- sin decir más el joven salió de la habitación dejándole pensativo.

Aun le costaba asimilar la idea, pero no había duda que las sensaciones y emociones de ambos hombres eran genuinas, además ¿No sería hipócrita de su parte censurar esta relación? Justo él que hablaba siempre del poder del amor… Sin poderlo evitar terminó pensando en su amado alfa, si Gellert hubiese sido un beta o incluso un omega igual que él ¿Habría cambiado la intensidad de su amor? La respuesta era obvia, así que con una suave sonrisa se puso de pie para retirarse.

***********************************************************

Severus tomó asiento en su despacho y estiró su cuello hacía los lados, tenía tanta tensión acumulada y apenas llevaban tres semanas de clases, lanzó un Tempus y suspiró, eran las nueve y treinta. Harry debía estar terminando su reunión con el director en estos momentos.

Era para él un alivio haber elaborado la bendita poción inhibidora que el menor utilizaba, de lo contrario no sería capaz de darle clases, aun así no podía evitar pensar en el chico en todo momento preguntándose qué hacía, con quién estaba y como estaría… ¡Y esos malditos celos! En dos ocasiones lo vio siendo abrazado por Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy y ni tomar en cuenta cuando lo descubrió discutiendo con Ronald Weasley ¡Había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a los tres! No había estado tan susceptible a su propio instinto desde sus inicios como mortífago…

-¡Eso es!- susurró mientras salía corriendo de su oficina

Camino a paso presuroso sin importarle con quién pudiera toparse o si después habría chismes sobre su presurosa carrera nocturna, hasta que llegó a la oficina del director donde antes de entrar se permitió unos segundos para recuperar el aliento

-Sorbete de limón- susurró a la gárgola quien se hizo a un lado dándole acceso y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente

-Adelante Severus- se escuchó la voz del director sin siquiera permitirle tocar la puerta

-Tengo algo importante que decir- susurró sin siquiera saludar

-¿Qué sucede?

-Utilizaron un ritual de sangre para traer de vuelta al Lord ¿Cierto?

-Así es…

-¿Es posible que sea esa magia la que está confundiendo al chico?

-No lo entiendo…

-Tal vez sea la esencia omega del Lord la que…

-¿Omega?- le interrumpió confundido- Severus, Tom Riddle era alfa…

-¡Y una mierda!- exclamó sorprendiendo al director- Él era omega, yo mismo lo olí

-Pero… en San Mungo le declararon alfa y aquí acudió a las clases de alfas

-Entonces así aprendió a controlarnos- gruñó molesto- Todos en el círculo interno éramos alfas y él ocupaba sus feromonas para controlarnos. El maldito disfrutaba de pasearse frente a todos en pleno celo… - se interrumpió un tanto sonrojado

-Severus, acaso tú…

-No- le interrumpió- Nadie jamás se atrevería a someter y marcar al Lord, pero siempre dejo la promesa implícita de que esa podría ser nuestra recompensa.

-Severus… debiste decirme esto antes

-Pensé que lo sabías- murmuró

-Me temo Severus que la “confusión” de Harry es anterior al ritual de sangre y algo me dice que tú también lo sabes

-Sólo intento descifrar este maldito enigma…

-Lo sé, pero creo que tu teoría podría ser posible…

-¿Cómo?

-Dime que sabes acerca de los Horrocrux.

*****************************************************

A la noche siguiente después de clases Harry se encontraba con el Profesor Dumbledore para sus reuniones diarias que no eran más que clases omega, sin embargo la clase de este día fue muy diferente, lo supo desde el instante que entró a la oficina y vio a Severus de pie junto al director.

-¿Entonces… una parte su alma vive en mí?- susurró aun sin creer lo que le acababan de relatar

-Así es Harry- le contestó el anciano

-Lo que siento… ¿No soy yo? ¿En realidad soy un alfa?

-No lo sabemos, nunca había pasado algo así…

-Si lo extraen ¿Dejare de tener estos sentimientos?- susurró con voz rota y no pudo evitar mirar al pocionista

-No te lo puedo asegurar, pero esa es la teoría- contestó Dumbledore mirando a sus dos chicos favoritos quienes se miraban fijamente

-Mañana se avisará a la Orden del resto de los Horrocrux- murmuró Severus- Este asunto sobre su… identidad, se mantendrá en secreto, en cuanto al Horrocrux en usted me haré cargo yo

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta Harry?- cuestionó el director

-No- apenas susurró mordiéndose el labio

-Entonces puedes irte…

El joven se puso de pie y se retiró, pero la tensión en la oficina continuó, era obvio que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba el panorama y aun así eran tan tontos como para no notarlo a pesar de las feromonas que gritaban su verdadero sentir.


	8. Capítulo Seis

Aún tenían mucho que asimilar, las noticias que Dumbledore y Severus le habían dado eran terribles, toda la Orden había exclamado con terror, Molly Weasley se había soltado a llorar con fuerza frente a todos, sin embargo la reacción que más les había sorprendido era la de Sirius, en cuanto escuchó que su amado ahijado era un Horrocrux se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada perdida mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus feromonas alfa se desplegaban dejando a todos helados ante tal fuerza y poderío, sus respiración era agitada y su magia comenzó a vibrar haciendo que paredes y techos se agrietaran y algunas vitrinas en la habitación simplemente se rompieron al no soportar la presión de la magia salvaje que emanaba del hombre, sin decir más el heredero Black se levantó con fuerza y salió del comedor dando estridentes zancadas, sólo escucharon la puerta de su estudio cerrarse con fuerza. Remus se debatía entre seguir su instinto y correr tras su alfa o mantenerse en su papel de anfitrión y permitirle descargar su rabia a solas, supo que hizo lo correcto al no seguirle cuando escucho la primera explosión. Después de algunos minutos más de planeación y estrategia, todos tenían sus órdenes y la búsqueda de los Horrocrux así que se retiraron dejándoles solos en su hogar.

-¿Paddy?- murmuró entrando al despacho, todo estaba oscuro, el escritorio y sillas volcados, retratos, libros y pergaminos rasgados y regados por toda la habitación, las finas copas y licoreras yacían rotas contra una pared. Su pareja se encontraba detrás del desmadejado escritorio, sentado en la única silla sobreviviente con el rostro entre las manos.

Remus se acercó con calma, con un pase de varita volvió la habitación a la normalidad para después recargarse contra el escritorio y correr sus dedos por la suave cabellera del pelinegro mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban en un intento de tranquilizarle

-Le fallé Moony- sollozó– Yo sabía que algo era diferente en Harry, lo noté en su aroma pero no le tomé importancia. Yo…. Le juré a James que protegería a su cachorro como si fuera mi propia sangre y le fallé…

-¡Oh, cariño!- se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro- No fue tu culpa ¿Entiendes? Peter lo arruinó todo y te juro que yo lo intenté…

-Lo sé Rem- susurró con voz ronca y le miró con aquellos ojos grises aun llorosos- No teníamos ninguna prueba y a ti jamás te habrían dado su custodia

-Vamos a solucionar esto juntos y Harry por sin podrá ser sólo un chico- tomó sus manos para besarlas- Él te necesita ahora y te necesita fuerte…

-¿Qué hice para merecerte, Moony?– le dijo sonriendo quedamente- No sé qué sería de mí sin ti. Nunca te he agradecido por creer en mí todos estos años

-Siempre supe que jamás los habrías traicionado y sé cuánto amaste a Harry desde el momento que supiste de su existencia. Nada jamás podría hacerme dudar de ti, alfa- murmuró con una sonrisa sincera

Con un suave gruñido Sirius guio al lobo a su regazo y lo besó con devoción

*************************************************

Hermione recorría los pasillos del castillo concentrada hasta que una suave voz le llamó

-¿Granger, podemos hablar?- susurró Draco al encontrarse con la nacida muggle durante sus rondas

-¿Malfoy?

-Yo… creo que antes que nada debo empezar ofreciéndote una disculpa por lo estúpido que he sido durante estos años- soltó con un suave suspiro

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así?- cuestionó incrédula

-… Sabes que el año pasado me volví cercano a Harry

-Lo sé, a todos nos sorprendió- le interrumpió

-Bueno, él es mi amigo y es importante para mí así que supongo que debo sino ser íntimos por lo menos intentar llevarme bien con el resto de sus amigos- murmuró un tanto cohibido

-Es un buen gesto de tu parte…

-Yo… Estoy preocupado por él- soltó sin más- Su olor ha cambiado abruptamente y me cuesta incluso detectar sus feromonas. Sé que está ocultando algo y no lo quiero presionar para que me lo diga pero está muy cambiado y me preocupa.

-¿De verdad te interesas por él, cierto?- dijo la joven beta con una suave sonrisa

-Con él no soy el gran heredero de los Malfoy, soy sólo Draco y él es sólo Harry- confesó

-No puedo decirte lo que le sucede, pero hablare con él en tu nombre. Sólo te pediré algo a cambio- dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente

-¿Qué?

-Considérame también tu amiga, Draco…

-Hecho, gracias Hermione- susurró sonriéndole

**************************************************

Las clases habían empezado ya hace algunas semanas, Harry tenía un montón de cosas en mente, lidiar con las clases nivel Timos, con la horrorosa sapo de Umbridge, las clases omega con Dumbledore, las clases alfa con todos los demás y las reuniones con Severus para mantener su mente sellada a Voldemort al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba al pocionista a entender la naturaleza del Horrocrux en él. Sin embargo estas últimas eran las más difíciles para él, estar a solas con Severus era una tortura, podía sentir claramente al omega en su interior clamando por el oscuro hombre quien le trataba con indiferencia y trataba afanosamente de deshacerse de la “anomalía” del ojiverde.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?- susurró Ron acercándose

-Sí, solo algo preocupado- le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa pequeña, estaba feliz de estar recuperando a su primer amigo, aunque sabía que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, no con las ideas del pelirrojo

-Te entiendo hermano, me muero por terminar por fin con la escuela y olvidar los estúpidos exámenes- dijo riendo y continuaron con sus tareas

En ese momento Hermione entró a la Sala Común y se sentó junto a sus amigos sacando sus libros para ponerse a estudiar

-Hola ¿Cómo van?

-Casi terminamos- susurró Harry

-Bien ¿Terminaras ahora o después de tus rondas Ron?

-Después, necesito despejarme de esto. Nos vemos después- y se puso de pie para salir del lugar

-Harry…- murmuro Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio y habiéndose asegurado de estar solos

-¿Qué sucede Mione?

-¿Cómo estás?- susurró

-Es difícil, tengo que lidiar con muchas cosas- confesó con la mirada baja

-Lo sé, pero la Orden lo solucionará. Estarás bien Harry

-Sinceramente no es eso lo que más me preocupa- se rio con suavidad- Sé que es tonto pero sólo me preocupa…

-¿El Profesor Snape?- cuestionó con calma

-Sí, sé lo que él y Dumbledore piensan pero yo no me lo creo. Me costó mucho aceptarlo pero sé lo que soy; no importa lo que suceda soy un omega y siempre lo seré

-Lo sé Harry- le acarició el cabello con calma- Y siempre nos tendrás a tu lado

-No estoy tan seguro Mione, aún tengo mucho miedo- murmuró tragando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta

-Sirius y Remus jamás te darían la espalda, y sé que no debo hablar por los demás pero estoy segura que Ginny y yo estaremos ahí para ti… también Draco.- sentenció decidida

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando bien del Príncipe de Slytherin?- cuestionó divertido

-Habló conmigo, él de verdad está preocupado por ti y es muy observador. Se ha dado cuenta de más de lo que imaginamos- le dijo con total calma

-¿Tú crees que lo entendería?

-Estoy segura que lo hará…

El moreno suspiró con fuerza dejando que su mejor amiga lo consolara por el resto de la noche.

******************************************************

Severus terminó aquella reunión con Voldemort y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se apareció a las afueras de Hogwarts, se obligó a sí mismo a casi arrastrarse hasta las mazmorras, necesitaba pociones rápido o su núcleo se drenaría, pero no dejaría que él pánico se apoderara de él. Sólo debía tener a su omega en mente

 _-No, él no es un omega y no es tuyo-_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Pero es que todo era por él, todo valdría la pena si al final aquellos ojos verdes perdían la tristeza que los embargaba. Severus volvió a gruñir suavemente ante el dolor y se recargo en la fría pared de piedra, no importaban las torturas ni que tan agónico fuese su dolor, todo lo haría por Harry Potter aunque eso significara que el joven jamás podría ser suyo.


	9. Capítulo Siete

Harry era un manojo de nervios en este momento, agradecía intensamente los ejercicios de oclumancia que su alfa (porque así pensaba Harry en Severus, como SU alfa y nadie le convencería de lo contrario) le había estado enseñando, porque sólo de esa manera era que no se había arrojado ya de la Torre de Astronomía.

Hace poco había empezado a organizar el ED, ya que la inepta de Dolores Umbridge se negaba a darles clase apropiadamente, Dobby les había ayudado a encontrar ese maravilloso lugar, “La Sala de Menesteres” sería perfecta para ellos, estaban hartos de los malditos castigos y las malditas plumas de sangre, sin embargo ahora había algo más importante…

-¿Y bien?- susurró Draco mientras le veía dar vueltas

-Yo… necesito…- miró a Ginny y Hermione en busca de apoyo, ambas le sonrieron ampliamente

-Harry relájate el rubio se acercó y le tomó de los hombros

-Yo…- suspiró con fuerza- Nos has ayudado mucho al unirte a la Jornada Inquisitorial para distraer a Umbridge, pero antes de que te involucres más… Hay algo que debo confesarte.

El moreno comenzó a relatar todo desde su cumpleaños catorce con lujo de detalle, contó al ojiplata todo lo que había albergado su corazón en el último año, cuando confesó su verdadera identidad las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pero no se detuvo; habló sobre Severus, le contó sobre los Horrocrux sintiendo su alma aligerarse a cada palabra que salía de sus labios mientras su amigo le miraba intensamente.

-Entonces… tú te presentaste como alfa, pero no te sientes o identificas como uno, estas convencido de ser un omega y que mi padrino es tu destinado…- susurró Draco aun en shock.

-Sí- sollozó Harry desviando la mirada al suelo

-¿Y eres un Horrocrux de Quién-tú-sabes? ¿Uno de siete Horrocrux?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?

-Eres mi amigo, tú me has hablado sobre tu vida y tus padres… No podía seguir ocultándotelo

-Y supongo que ellas ya lo sabían todo- dijo mirando a las jóvenes Gryffindor que parecían analizar cada uno de sus gestos- ¿Ron Weasley lo sabe?

-Sí, ellas lo saben, pero no Ron- contestó Harry- Él no lo entendería…

-Y crees que yo sí- murmuró Draco por lo bajo y asintió levemente en agradecimiento al voto de confianza- Harry, estos es demasiado que asimilar pero no me imagino lo que sufriste ocultándolo todo este tiempo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

El ojiverde le miraba incrédulo, mientras Ginny suspiró con alivio mientras Hermione sonreía ampliamente

-Tú… ¿Tú no piensas que es raro? ¿No te vas a alejar?- cuestionó Harry

-¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que es mucho que asimilar pero tú eres mi amigo y eso no va a cambiar- dijo abrazándole casi con alivio- De verdad me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras antes, estaba realmente preocupado

-Lo siento- susurró el moreno mientras comenzaba a llorar de felicidad entre los brazos del sangrepura

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Y yo estaré justo a tu lado- prometió el joven Malfoy con una suave sonrisa

****************************************************

Harry se encontraba en las mazmorras, para ser más exactos se encontraba sentado en el despacho de Severus Snape, llevaban casi toda la noche practicando oclumancia y pronto sería tiempo de la poción para la expulsión del Horrocrux. Gracias a la biblioteca Black, el pocionista había encontrado un Ritual que incluía un muy antiguo hechizo y una poción bastante oscura que permitiría exorcizar a Voldemort de su interior, pero era algo muy meticuloso y complicado, una vez a la semana por un mes entero debía tomar la poción (que sabía a rayos) y debían lanzarle un hechizo que parecía no hacer nada pero que le hacía tener una horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho, antes de poder hacer el ritual que involucraba una poción aún más potente y un montón de configuraciones y runas, esta noche sería la tercera vez que tomaba la poción.

-No está concentrado, Potter- siseó el mayor y sin darle oportunidad atacó su mente

Harry exclamó con fuerza al sentir la intrusión y entonces pudo ver imágenes de su vida una y otra vez mientras intentaba oponer resistencia, sabía que el profesor también las observaba pero no le importó en lo absoluto, entonces llegó un recuerdo un poco más reciente con Umbridge y de repente el mago ya no estaba en su mente.

-Maldita bruja- gruñó el mayor tomando la mano de Harry para examinarla, ahí estaban las malditas letras grabadas en la suave piel- ¿Por qué carajos no dijiste nada?

-Yo…- Harry no sabía que decir. Podía sentir la rabia del alfa, su presencia y feromonas desplegándose imponentes y no podía evitar reaccionar en respuesta, su aroma natural brotando a pesar de la poción inhibidora

-No- gruñó el mayor cerrando los ojos con fuerza y conteniendo la respiración- No lo hagas más difícil…

-No lo puedo evitar- sollozó

-Esto no es lo que eres…

-Si lo soy- susurró- No importa lo que digan, esto es lo que soy…

-No- tragó saliva luchando por contenerse ante la desesperación y necesidad de su omega- Somos alfas y en cuanto exorcice a ese maldito de ti todo volverá a la normalidad

Harry sollozó ante aquella afirmación, estaba más que claro que Severus Snape quería librarse de él y no había cosa más dolorosa para un omega que el rechazo de su alfa. Severus tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para separarse del joven y sin decir una palabra más le hizo beber la poción y recitó el hechizo apuntándole con la varita.

Prácticamente corrió al Gryffindor de su despacho y una vez lejos por fin pudo respirar de nuevo, se maldijo por haber reaccionado tan irracionalmente a los recuerdos del joven, pero su maldita parte alfa no pudo evitar clamar por la sangre de la mujer que se había atrevido a herir a su pequeño

-¡No es tuyo, maldita sea!- se gritó de nuevo fúrico por no poder contener sus pensamientos, reventando con fuerza el vial vacío en su mano.

******************************************************

Harry corrió hasta la Sala de Menesteres conteniendo sus lágrimas pero una vez dentro no pudo seguir conteniéndose, sollozó con fuerza permitiendo a su dolor salir

A veces deseaba poder creerle a Severus, pensar que sin Horrocrux sería un simple alfa normal, deseaba tanto alegrarse con las noticias que le daban de la Orden, cuando Sirius y Dumbledore le contaron de los Horrocrux que habían encontrado y que tenían almacenados a la espera de descubrir como destruirlos de alegró sinceramente sin embargo pasaron apenas minutos para que recordara su situación con el pocionista y la felicidad se esfumara. No podía alegrarse, no cuando su corazón clamaba por el alfa con tanto intensidad y anhelo

-¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?- sollozó con fuerza- Todo sería mejor si simplemente me muriera.

No podía evitar decirse eso a sí mismo una y otra vez, le evitaría problemas a todos, incluso a su amado y él no tendría que vivir con el dolor de su rechazo

-No puedo, no puedo más- se puso de pie y sintió el peso en el pliegue de su capa, no recordaba el espejo que su padrino le había obsequiado… Tal vez podría verle una última vez

-¿Sirius?- susurró hacía el espejo sin importarle siquiera limpiarse el rostro

-¡Hola cachorro! ¿Cómo… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó alarmado al notar el rostro lloroso del joven

-Ya no puedo Sirius- lloró de nuevo con fuerza- Es demasiado, ya no puedo…

-Hay cachorro no te entiendo, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás?- cuestionó mientras se movía de su lugar con la intención de ir a Hogwarts por él

-Lo siento Sirius- sollozó- Te decepcioné, soy… soy un fenómeno

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Cachorro ve con el director, vamos por ti ¡Remus ven!- gritó alejándose del espejo unos segundos

-Lo siento tanto… yo, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca más- gimió el menor y soltó el espejo que se hizo añicos contra el suelo

*************************************************

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Sirius saliendo del sótano de su hogar para llegar a su despacho al mismo tiempo que Remus quien bajo asustado por su grito.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el omega mientras se dirigían a la chimenea

-Vamos a Hogwarts, algo le sucede a Harry

Sin decir más se fueron por flu hasta el despacho del director quien les miró extrañado

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?

-¿Dónde está Harry?- cuestionó

-Debe estar en su Sala Común, sus lecciones con Severus terminaron

-No, no estaba ahí- gruñó el alfa- con que Snivellus haya hecho una de sus fechorías lo mato. Creo que Harry va a hacer algo muy, muy estúpido…

Antes de que pudieran continuar un suave “plop” los interrumpió, Dobby apareció ante ellos y les miró nervioso

-Harry Potter necesita su ayuda, Dobby le prometió a Harry Potter que él no volvería a salvar su vida…

-¿Dónde está?- exclamó Sirius desesperado

-Dobby lo vio correr hacía la Torre de Astronomía…

Sin perder más tiempo los hombres corrieron en dirección a la Torre, no importaba que tan rápido corrieran parecían no moverse lo suficientemente rápido, a mitad de camino se les unió un bastante nervioso Severus Snape, él y Sirius eran quienes corrían con más velocidad encabezando el grupo. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el aliento, el joven Gryffindor estaba de pie sobre el muro, dispuesto a saltar

-¡Harry no!- gritó Remus con pánico

-¡Immobilus!

-¡Accio!- conjuraron Severus y Sirius respectivamente a la par, haciendo que el joven se estrellara contra su padrino quien cayó al suelo, al pocionista apenas pudo quitarse de la trayectoria.

-¿Qué demonios pretendía Potter?- siseó el jefe de Slytherin cancelando su hechizo, por fuera se le veía furioso pero en el interior estaba terriblemente asustado, sentía que se desmoronaría en cualquier segundo

Harry simplemente se soltó a llorar en brazos de su padrino quien le abrazaba con fuerza, sin poderse contener Remus se les unió llorando también mientras Dumbledore obligaba sutilmente a Severus a alejarse un poco

-¡Dioses Harry! ¿Ibas a saltar? ¿Por qué?- sollozaba el lobo tomando sus mejillas

-Lo lamento, ellos tenían razón soy un fenómeno, lo siento- sollozaba con fuerza

-¡Deja de decir eso! No eres ningún fenómeno- siseó Sirius enojado

-¡Pero si lo soy!

-¿Por qué habrías de serlo?- cuestionó Remus

-Porque no soy un alfa como ustedes creen- confesó llorando aún con más fuerza, aferrándose a las ropas de su padrino en un intento de sentir su calor antes de que el hombre lo rechazara con asco como él tanto temía

-¿De qué hablas?- Sirius le miró confundido

-Harry mírame- susurró Remus tomando su rostro entre las manos

-Soy… soy un omega- sollozó evitando mirarle a los ojos- Algo está mal conmigo, mi cuerpo está mal…

-¿Cómo?- Sirius buscó con la mirada a Dumbledore quien sólo le dio un breve asentimiento y una mirada que prometía una larga charla

-Lo siento, sé que los decepcioné…

-Harry James Potter escúchame bien- susurró Sirius haciendo que le mirara directo a los ojos- Tú jamás podrías decepcionarme. Tú eres mi hijo y te amo más que a nada sin importar que seas.

-¿No me odian?- preguntó en un susurró ahogado

-Jamás podríamos- le prometió solemnemente

Los tres Gryffindor se abrazaron con aun más fuerza y los sollozos se Harry comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco mientras se permitía aspirar el aroma de su padrino, sintiéndose amado y protegido. Lo amaban a él, a Harry, solo Harry.


	10. Capítulo Ocho

Después de aquel “ataque de ansiedad” sufrido con Harry, el profesor Dumbledore autorizó al chico a pasar el fin de semana en su nuevo hogar, donde Sirius y Remus le mantenían tan cómodo y seguro como ellos podían. Esta tarde de domingo Harry se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo después de haber comido hasta casi reventar y se permitió reflexionar acerca de todos los acontecimientos de sus últimos años y como su vida se había revolucionado desde su visita a San Mungo.

Aún le costaba creer las reacciones de sus guardianes cuando les confesó su gran secreto.

************Flashback************************

A la mañana siguiente del fallido intento de suicidio de Harry, el joven despertó con dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados, miró a su alrededor con calma intentando ubicarse y suspiró con fuerza al darse cuenta que se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, pues vagamente recordaba a Sirius llevándole en brazos cuando la adrenalina le había abandonado y cayó rendido física y emocionalmente.

-Buenos días cachorro- susurró una suave voz, al girar el rostro notó dos siluetas viéndole desde la pared trasera de la habitación

-Buenos días- contestó con voz ronca y se acomodó mientras se colocaba las gafas para poder mirar con claridad a su padrino y su pareja

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Remus con voz preocupada, sus cálidos ojos le observaban a detalle, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Se notaba que ambos hombres se mantuvieron en vela por causa suya.

-Lo lamento…- susurró el menor

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?- preguntaron mientras se acercaban y tomaban asiento a su lado

-El causar tantos problemas…

-Te aseguro, que no es ni la mitad de lo que tu padre y yo le causamos a tu abuelo, Fleamont era un santo- bromeó Sirius intentando aligerar el ambiente, a la mención de su padre los ojos de Harry se anegaron en lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede cachorro?- le abrazó Remus suavemente

-¿Creen que él estaría decepcionado de mí?- sollozó quedamente

-¿James? ¡Jamás! Él te amaba más que a nada- contestó Sirius mirándole seriamente

-Harry ¿Crees poder contestarnos algunas preguntas?- murmuró Remus acariciándole el cabello

-Sí Rem…

-Querido… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-En las clases de alfas, algo no cuadraba y comencé a tener muchas dudas, así que decidí conocer el lado beta y omega de las cosas- susurró con miedo a las reacciones que obtendría

-Tranquilo, continua cariño

-Cedric Diggory me dio algo así como lecciones omega y entonces las cosas comenzaron a encajar, mi forma de ser, mis anhelos… Lo que deseo de una pareja- siguió diciendo sonrojado

-¿Te sientes más cómodo como un omega?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, se siente… correcto, más natural. No puedo evitar verme en el espejo desnudo y pensar que mi cuerpo está mal, que yo no debería tener un nudo…- su voz se quebró

-Está bien Harry, sólo queremos comprenderte- susurró Remus amorosamente

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?- murmuró Sirius abrazándole con firmeza

-Tenía miedo… Estabas tan orgulloso de que fuera un alfa…- sollozó de nuevo

-Harry- le interrumpió Sirius con voz afectada- Yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti sin importar que seas. Te amo hijo.

El ojiverde se abrazó de nuevo al animago y suspiró con alivio

************* Fin flashback*******************

-¿Se puede cachorro?- susurró Remus desde la puerta

-Claro Moony, pasa- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?- murmuró el mayor sentándose en la cama con él y dándole una barra de chocolate

-¿Y mi padrino?- cuestionó desviando el tema

-Sirius esta con el director Dumbledore- contestó- Necesitaba hablar algunas cosas sobre la Orden y sobre tu nueva educación

-¿Está enojado con él?- susurró

-Un poco, aún cree que no debió dejarte pasar por esto prácticamente sólo, pero después de hablar ha entendido porque no nos dijo nada- dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por el flequillo del chico

Harry suspiró con satisfacción ante los mimos del lobo, el joven ojiverde se sentía demasiado satisfecho en esta nueva faceta cariñosa del hombre, pues si Sirius afirmaba ser su padre, Harry estaba seguro que justo así era como se sentía tener una madre

-¿Remus?

-¿Si cariño?- le miró con suavidad

-Sobre lo que estaba pensando…

-No tienes que compartirme nada si no lo deseas Harry- le susurró con una sonrisa sincera

-Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que Sirius era tu destinado?- pregunta acomodándose para ver mejor al hombre lobo, por su parte Remus sonrió y se recostó a la altura del menor quedando ambos tumbados de lado viéndose directo a los ojos

-Bueno, fue algo muy difícil. Cuando me presenté como omega yo estaba aterrado, sabía que cómo licántropo mis opciones de pareja serían limitadas y el alfa que se interesara en mí, intentaría someter al lobo. No podía evitar desear ser un beta para que mi vida no fuera más complicada de lo que ya era- susurró con nostalgia- Tenía mucho miedo porque a pesar de que me entusiasmaba la idea de poder gestara mi propio hijo no podía evitar el pánico de imaginar a ese pequeño cachorro cargando con la maldición de mi licantropía, jamás podría perdonarme contagiar a mi bebé.

“-Ese día cuando nos volvimos a ver en el Expreso de Hogwarts me quedé congelado en la entrada del compartimiento donde los merodeadores me esperaban, la respiración me faltaba y no era consciente de nadie más que de Sirius y su fuerte aroma que parecía haber calado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, él me veía directo a los ojos y sonreía. Sólo supe en ese momento que haría lo que fuera por ese hombre por el resto de mis días, sabía que con él mis miedos eran infundados, Sirius jamás me sometería o vería como su inferior, y tuve razón. Las únicas ocasiones en las que Sirius se ha impuesto como alfa ante el lobo han sido en las noches de luna llena, para evitar que me haga daño.

-¿Y qué hizo el cuándo te vio?- preguntó Harry sin poder contener un suave suspiro anhelante

-Él se puso de pie, me tomó de la cintura y me dijo “Lo sabía” antes de besarme- le contestó con una radiante sonrisa- Tu padre se la pasó quejándose de ser la tercera rueda el resto de su vida.

-¿Fue difícil? Me refiero a tener que pasar tanto tiempo separados…

-Sí, pero nunca dejé de creer en él

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese hombre se habría quitado la vida antes de traicionar al hermano de su corazón y jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte. Te amó desde el momento que se enteró de tu existencia ¡Casi se desmaya cuando Lily nos dijo!

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con una suave risa

-Oh por supuesto. Se puso como loco y corrió a comprarte tu primera escoba- rio ante el recuerdo- Él siempre te ha visto como a un hijo y como miembros de la Orden sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos así que disfrutábamos cada segundo a tu lado.

-Quisiera recordarlo…

-Oh querido, fueron momentos maravillosos pero tal vez es mejor que no lo recuerdes. Tus padres no permitían que lo notaras pero éramos un caos de hormonas y estrés, sin importar lo que hiciéramos no estábamos seguros de poder mantenerte a salvo.- suspiró con tristeza- Tu padre inició sus planes a espaldas de tu mamá, él planeaba que Sirius se hiciera cargo de Lily y tú en caso de que le pasará algo, sin embargo tu madre no planeaba lo mismo

-¿Por qué?

-Tu madre habló con migo, ella sabía que tu debía ser siempre su máxima prioridad sin embargo también era consciente de que no podía hacer a un lado sus instintos omega, no tratándose de la seguridad de su destinado; después de todo de eso se trata el vínculo mágico, no de un omega indefenso que necesita protección alfa, sino de dos personas amándose y protegiéndose el uno al otro.

-¿Mamá sabía que podían morir?- cuestionó Harry

-Sí, y por eso me pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de ti, ella quería que te adoptáramos por sangre y así habría sido de no ser por Peter

-¿Yo habría sido su hijo?- sus ojos brillaron de emoción

-Sí, pero cuando Sirius fue a Azkaban sin juicio a mí me negaron tu custodia- le dijo acariciándole el rostro

-¿Por qué? ¡Era la voluntad de mi madre!

-Porque me creían demasiado peligroso, no sólo era un hombre lobo sino también el omega de quien creían traicionó a tus padres

-¿Por eso me mandaron con los Dursley?

-Sí- gruñó molesto- Dumbledore me juró que estarías a salvo allí, casi lo mato cuando me enteré de la verdad.

-¿Qué hiciste todo ese tiempo?

-Viajar. Sabía que Peter no podía estar muerto así que buscaba evidencias de su paradero para liberar a Sirius, el idiota me engañó muy bien. Sólo regrese a Inglaterra cuando fue tu tiempo de entrar a Hogwarts y cuando Padfoot escapó, convencí al director de estar en el colegio para controlar su reacción.

¿Regresaste por mí?

-Cariño, aunque nunca logramos adoptarte siempre has sido nuestro cachorro- lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y beso su cabellera

-Gracias por todo Remus

-De nada- se separó y le miró de nuevo a los ojos- ¿Puedo saber el por qué tantas preguntas?

-Yo…- el joven se sonrojo- Creo… bueno…. Yo sentí algo cómo lo que describiste- confesó

-¿Sentiste a tu destinado?- le sonrió

-Si…

-¿Es Severus?- cuestionó directamente después de unos segundos de reflexión, haciendo que el chico le mirara atónito

-Yo…

-Lo deduje, aún no entendía como él llegó a la Torre de Astronomía sin que nosotros le diéramos aviso. Sinceramente no me puedo imaginar a alguien mejor para ti- le miró con cariño

-Pero él no me quiere- susurró triste- Me ve como un estorbo…

-No lo creo cariño, más bien creo que está confundido con la situación. Pero estoy seguro de que se preocupa por ti- dijo seguro de sí mismo

-¿De verdad?

-sí, sólo dale tiempo

-Se quedaron el resto de la tarde tumbados en la cama sin decirse nada, Remus prometiéndose visitar al profesor de pociones por el bien de su pequeño cachorro


	11. Capítulo Nueve

El lunes por la noche Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio a lado de Draco mientras su amigo le explicaba lo sucedido en la escuela durante sus tres días de ausencia.

-¿Así que Umbridge se fue?- murmuró incrédulo

-Sí, Dumbledore dijo que ella tomo la decisión de irse pero parece que no dio explicación alguna, simplemente se largó

-Esa es una muy buena noticia- sonrió con ganas

-Sí, al parecer tu bonito ejercito ya no será necesario- se burló chocando los hombros

-¿Quién está enseñando DCAO ahora?

-Dumbledore, no pudieron conseguir a alguien tan rápidamente así que él se hizo cargo de la clase, debo admitir que es el mejor Profesor que hemos tenido…

-¿Dónde estará Umbridge?

-Nadie lo sabe- le dijo en voz baja, como contando un secreto- Padre me ha dicho que no se ha presentado en el Ministerio, desapareció de la faz de la Tierra…

-¿Tú crees?

-Es probable…

Después de unos minutos más de charla, ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino hacia sus respectivas comunes, el moreno con una duda revolviéndose peligrosamente en su cabeza ¿Tendrían los mortífagos realmente algo que ver con la desaparición de Umbridge? ¿Severus tendría algo que ver con esa desaparición? ¿Acaso su alfa le había defendido del sapo rosa por haberle lastimado? Harry sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que el Slytherin y él habían separado sus caminos, el ojiverde se detuvo a observar el paisaje por un gran ventanal, hoy había luna llena, tarde se había dado cuenta que Remus debía de haber estado débil y aun así se mantuvo atento a él.

Mientras miraba la luna no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior… ¿Cómo estaría su mam… Moony? ¿Estarían él y Sirius ya transformados, acurrucados en su alcoba? ¿O tal vez al calor de la chimenea? ¿Sirius habría evitado que se lastimara mucho?

-Ahora esa noche tiene sentido- se susurró a sí mismo con el recuerdo de la transformación de Moony en tercer año en la mente. Ese día no había entendido porque su padrino había tomado al hombre lobo de los hombros en plena transformación y le había obligado a verle a los ojos. Ahora sabía que estaba ocupando sus feromonas para mantenerle tranquilo y a salvo, y después de reflexionarlo, la angustia y preocupación de Sirius había sido evidente ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Harry sonrió de nueva cuenta sin que la alegría llegará realmente a sus ojos, de verdad deseaba eso para sí mismo. Con un suave suspiró se retiró del ventanal y continuó con su camino a la sala común.

***********************************************

Severus entró con calma al despacho del director quien le esperaba detrás del escritorio de suave madera, el hombre se veía cansado.

-Buenas noches Severus- le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento

-Albus- saludó con un asentimiento antes ponerse cómodo

-Antes de comenzar quiero decirte que sigo muy molesto contigo por tu manera tan irracional de actuar- le miró severamente

-No entiendo de qué hablas- se hizo el desentendido

-¿Usar información falsa para volver a Dolores Umbridge un objetivo de los mortífagos? ¿Ofrecerte tú mismo a llevar a cabo dicha misión? ¿Ninguna te parece familiar?- inquirió

-Es mi trabajo como espía neutralizar amenazas- contestó sin alterarse en lo mínimo

-¿Y no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con Harry?- cuestionó levantado una ceja. Severus no contestó, simplemente miró sus uñas con aparente indiferencia- Eres tan terco muchacho- le regañó

-¿Es todo lo que querías hablar?- medio gruñó molesto

-No… ¿cómo va la expulsión del Horrocrux del muchacho?- preguntó con la misma seriedad

-Bien, aún falta una última sesión, será la más complicada de todas, pero su avance hasta el momento es bueno así que espero resultados positivos- contestó escondiendo sus propias emociones al respecto

-Excelente. Es de verdad muy bueno, la Orden ha tenido éxito con la búsqueda de los Horrocrux y están todos reunidos para su destrucción a excepción de uno

-¿Estás seguro de que la serpiente es uno?

-Sí, absolutamente- sentenció

-¿Y cómo demonios nos desharemos de ella?

-Necesitaré de tu inteligencia para eso- le miró

-Veré que puedo organizar- gruñó- Viendo como nos les fue con el maldito diario y el anillo no será nada fácil- dijo viéndole aun con reproche por ponerse en tal peligro

-Soy un pobre anciano que comete errores, por suerte llegaste a tiempo. Nunca imagine que llegaría el día en que Severus Snape me sometería como omega por mi propia seguridad… - soltó una risita nerviosa

-Estabas a punto de ponerte el maldito anillo, sino llego y te someto probablemente estarías muerto

-Lo sé… y te lo agradezco- le miró con ese amor paternal que siempre le había inspirado, puede que no lo dijera en voz alta, pero para él Severus era aquel cachorro que siempre deseó tener y del cual Gellert le arrebató esa oportunidad.

-Sí, lo que sea…

-Hijo… ¿Sabes si Tom ha notado algo?

-No por el momento, pero ten por seguro que lo hará…

-¿Alguna conexión con Harry?

-Nada más allá de sueños, el muchacho no lo relaciona con el Lord. Me parece que tu sugerencia con la oclumancia fue bastante oportuna

-No podíamos permitir que se desarrollará una conexión mental fuerte entre ellos- susurró el director

-¿Algo más que desees discutir?- preguntó el pocionista poniéndose de pie

-No Severus, puedes retirarte

El ojinegro salió del despacho y caminó rápidamente en dirección a su oficina, el silencio sólo era roto por el suave sonido de sus botas contra la piedra y su túnica cortando el aire, tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la vista fija al frente deseando estar en sus habitaciones y olvidarse de todo y todos con algo de alcohol de por medio.

-¿Padrino?- susurraron suavemente cuando ya se encontraba en territorio de las serpientes

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- murmuró volviéndose para mirarle

-Estoy terminando mis rondas, iba a la Sala Común pero ahora que te encuentro…

-¿Deseas hablar de algo?

-Sí- susurró el chico desviando la mirada y ¿cohibido? ¿Draco Malfoy cohibido?

-Vamos a mi despacho- le dijo guiándole por los fríos pasillos hasta la puerta de negra y suave caoba que se abrió apenas la tocó- Adelante…

-Gracias- dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la tan familiar estancia que a pesar de sus colores fríos y sombríos a él siempre la habían brindado aquella sensación de seguridad y calidez

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el mayor una vez que ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea mientras aparecía una tetera y dos finas tazas

-Yo… estoy interesado en alguien- dijo el chico de los ojos de color plata antes de dar un suave sorbo a su té

-¿Un omega?

-Si…

-¿Tu destinado?

-No- dijo con una suave sonrisa- Pero es alguien muy interesante y he considerado intentar algo… serio

-¿Y qué es lo que te detiene?

-Él es… un tanto peculiar- susurró mirando fijamente las llamas

-¿Peculiar?- las alarmas del espía se dispararon, sin embargo se obligó a mantenerse sereno, pues a su saber su ahijado no estaba enterado de la condición de Harry

-Es algo complicado padrino…

-Draco- le tomó del hombro y le hizo mirarle a los ojos- Sabes que cuentas siempre con mi apoyo y con el de tu padre también. Lo único que nos interesa es tu felicidad

-Gracias, lo meditaré un poco y tal vez lo intente- le dijo con una suave sonrisa

-Estoy para ti siempre que necesites hablar- declaró

-Gracias padrino. Buenas noches

El rubio se puso de pie y salió del despacho del pocionista con calma, una vez fuera suspiró y se quitó aquella mascara de preocupación que tan bien ensayada tenía antes de sonreír felinamente. Sabía que su padrino era testarudo y nunca tomaría la iniciativa así que en nombre de la felicidad de su más reciente amigo y su segundo padre ahora era turno del Príncipe de Slytherin para actuar.


	12. Capítulo Diez

Era de nuevo la noche de viernes y ahora Harry, Remus y Severus se encontraban en el despacho del pocionista pues hoy sería la última sesión del ritual que libraría al joven del pedazo de alma de Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas

-Todo estará bien cachorro- susurró Remus confortándole, el pocionista le había llamado en caso de alguna reacción violenta por parte del Horrocrux cuando fuera expulsado.

-Tengo miedo Rem- susurró bajito mientras el otro hombre terminaba los últimos detalles de la poción

-Estoy aquí contigo- le abrazó con fuerza ocultando su propio miedo

-Acércate Potter- susurró el ojinegro- Esta vez será diferente y no estamos seguros de la reacción que tendrá ¿Estás consciente de esto?

-Sí señor- murmuró Harry mientras observaba el intrincado círculo rúnico que el hombre había elaborado en el suelo gris

-Te colocarás en el centro y te quedarás quieto, la configuración sirve para contener al alma del Señor Tenebroso, no te hará daño a ti Potter. Beberás la poción y lanzaré el hechizo ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijo dirigiéndose al centro de la configuración donde Severus le dio al vial con una poción diferente, esta era de color blanco perla, era como si estuviera hecha de luz lunar.

El ojiverde la bebió de golpe y respiró profundo para contener las náuseas, Severus Snape se irguió en toda su altura y la estancia se heló mientras el hombre acumulaba todo su magia, las luces parecieron apagarse levemente, el círculo a su alrededor brilló con una suave luz plateada, entonces le apuntó con la varita

- ** _MATER LUNAM ET DAEMONIUM DESTRUIT, PATER SOLUM REMOVET MALUM-_** su voz salió grave y con autoridad, un hilo negro obsidiana salió de la varita para golpearle directo en el pecho, con una sensación de frío que le robó el aliento, inmediatamente se le unió un hilo de luz color oro, que era muchísimo más cálido.

Una hasta el momento inexistente brisa le rodeó erizándole la piel y dándole un horrible dolor en la frente que le hizo quejarse con fuerza, pero el alfa no se detuvo.

- ** _PURIFICAT CORPORE ET ANIMA. ALIENAT MORTEM_** \- entonces todo fue oscuridad, todas las luces se extinguieron y Harry gritó con fuerza cayendo de rodillas

-¡Harry!- Remus intentó acercarse a auxiliarle

-¡Alto! Si lo tocas interfieres con el ritual- siseó Severus deteniéndole

El menor tenía arcadas, sentía algo que parecía reptar lentamente por su garganta, y mientras más subía, más dolor le causaba, como si clavara sus garras en la suave carne resistiéndose a abandonarle, hasta que por fin salió: Harry vomitó una masa viscosa de color negro, que cuando salió expulsada de su boca para chocar contra el suelo se retorció buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, era casi como ver una babosa amorfa luchando por vivir.

La horrible cosa tardó todavía unos segundos en morir, después de tanta lucha simplemente dejó de moverse tomando entonces una tonalidad grisácea enfermiza, justo en ese momento Harry gritó de nuevo y cayó de espaldas con dolor, esto era peor que un Crucio, sentía como si removieran mil cuchillas en su pecho y les vertieran ácido, la cabeza le mataba y de su boca y fosas nasales brotaban hilillos de sangre, su cuerpo se arqueaba de manera imposible hasta que después de agónicos segundos que le parecieron horas, por fin se desmayó.

***************************************************

Remus se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, sus ojos llorosos y su rostro demacrado tan sólo se concentraban en el joven que yacía en la cama frente a la cual se encontraba, sus manos no dejaban de tocar el rostro y manos de Harry en un intento de asegurarse que aún se encontraba con vida. En ese momento Severus se encontraba hablando con Madame Pompfrey y el hombre lobo no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo, el alfa se veía estoico y calmado y Remus aún no podía entender como lograba mantenerse así cuando no era así como se sentía, pues en el momento en que el joven ojiverde gritó y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, Remus pudo sentir la presencia y feromonas del pocionista salir disparadas, el hombre estuvo asustado, casi en pánico, también pudo percibir su dolor pero sobre todo la enorme culpa, una culpa que para el hombre lobo era muy conocida pues sólo se podía sentir cuando fallabas en proteger a la pareja que habías jurado cuidar con tu vida.

-Los escaneos no indican nada malo, con las pociones adecuadas estará bien- susurró el pocionista acercándose a la cama

-Gracias Severus- susurró intentando no mirar demasiado, preguntándose si debería irse, o más bien si tendría la fuerza para irse

-Permíteme hacerte una pregunta- murmuró Remus mirándole- ¿Por qué me pediste venir si no podría intervenir en el ritual?

-El chico necesitaba a alguien que le acompañara antes y durante el ritual. Y ahora necesita a alguien a quien ver en cuanto despierte- contestó con voz neutra

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir ocultando tus sentimientos?- dijo Remus

-¿Disculpa?- siseó el aludido

-sé que eres un maestro del engaño pero las feromonas no mienten, y esta noche te han traicionado- le declaró con calma- Sé exactamente todo lo que sentiste al verlo herido y si, ya conozco la teoría al igual que tú, pero de ser así en este momento ya habrías perdido todo interés en Harry y aun así aquí estas, preocupado por su salud…

El pelinegro sólo le miró con rencor y miedo en la mirada, su respiración apenas y se había alterado, pero su cuerpo ahora se encontraba tenso y a la defensiva.

-Sabes que yo jamás me metería en tu vida pero estamos hablando de Harry y yo le juré a Lily que cuidaría a su hijo con mi vida. Puedes seguir fingiendo que con el Horrocrux fuera todo cambiará, pero yo te vi tomar a este chico en brazos y traerlo corriendo aquí u sabes tan bien cómo yo que cuando él despierte te seguirá amando tanto cómo tú le amas- dijo el omega con decisión.

-Ustedes…. ¿Permitirían que él este con alguien como yo?- cuestiono con voz controlada

-Por supuesto, y te diré el por qué. Ustedes dos han conocido el dolor y soledad desde caras distintas y a sabiendas de sus pasados estoy seguro que se complementarán y que tú no harías nada para lastimarle ni él haría nada que pudiera lastimarte- susurró regresando su atención al joven

-Conmigo no podría tener familia…

-Con nadie podría. Y no se necesita gestar un bebé para saber lo que es tener un hijo- susurró pasando los dedos con suavidad por el rebelde cabello del moreno

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación una torva entró escandalosamente a la enfermería, un numeroso grupo de cuartos y quintos años liderados por Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley que prácticamente se arrojaron a la cama donde su mejor amigo descansaba, detrás de todos ellos llegó un más tranquilo aunque aun así visiblemente preocupado, Draco Malfoy quién sólo asintió a su padrino mientras el hombre se iba en silencio.

*************************************************

Después de aquella horrible noche Harry se había dedicado por completo a la escuela y sus amigos, cuando despertó después de dormir todo un día y se vio rodeado de tanta gente que le quería casi lloró de felicidad, cuando Remus le abrazó con fuerza y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas frente a todos sus amigos no le importó en lo absoluto, Rem olía a madre, se sentía como una y no planeaba desperdiciar estos momentos. Después de ser liberado de la enfermería lo que más le hizo feliz de todo fue notar que nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo un omega y seguía tremendamente perdido por Severus Snape, a quien por cierto últimamente no había visto fuera del horario de la clase de pociones o en el Gran Comedor.

Esta mañana durante el desayuno el trío dorado de Gryffindor discutía los próximos TIMOS cuando las lechuzas llegaron, Harry sonrió al ver la carta de Sirius y los chocolates de Remus, sin embargo cuando levantó la vista y vio el correo de su mejor amiga no pudo hacer nada para detener la enorme carcajada que hizo que toda la mesa les pusiera atención

-¡Cállate Harry!- gritó Hermione completamente roja

-Parece que Victor dejó a Bulgaria sin pergamino- volvió a reír con ganas tomando el pesado rollo de pergamino en su mano

-¿En serio? Diablos Mione ese hombre va en serio- dijo Ginny sin poder creer el tamaño del rollo

-¿De qué le sirve si ni siquiera puede pronunciar su nombre bien?- siseó Ron con el rostro rojo de celos

-Por lo menos no insiste en llamarla con un apodo que todos sabemos ella detesta ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Cómo meterte mano con Lavender o algo así?- siseó su hermana mirándolo furiosa

-No te metas…

-Entonces deja de actuar como un idiota- le siseó, sus feromonas desplegándose peligrosamente

-Por mucho que nos gustaría verlos pelear hermanitos- intervino Fred

-No queremos lidiar con mamá por esto- terminó George

-Y si, estas siendo un idiota Ronninsky- dijeron los gemelos a la par

Ron se levantó fúrico y se fue del comedor murmurando sobre buscadores búlgaros y hermanos entrometidos

-¿Estas bien Mione?- susurró Harry tomando la mano de su amiga

-Sí- contestó con un susurró triste- Ron está siendo un completo idiota, pero aun así no parece dispuesto a tomarme en serio

-Ni siquiera son novios Mione- susurró Ginny- y él no deja de ser tan imbécil sobre Victor pero no hace el mínimo intento de algo más contigo

-Ya lo sé, y estoy empezando a cansarme de eso- suspiró

-Tal vez deberías averiguar que no sea el testamento de Victor- se burló Harry señalando el rollo para aliviar la tensión y haciendo que sus amigas rieran con ganas.

**************************************************

Severus y Lucius se encontraban en el despacho de pocionista, ambos de pie frente a la chimenea con whisky en mano

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Está más loco que nunca- murmuró el rubio- No hay reclutas como antes y muchos aún están en Azkaban, huyendo o muertos. Al igual que yo, sabes que esta vez no tenemos ni la mínima oportunidad…

-Dijiste que estabas preocupado por sus intenciones…

-Ha estado preguntando por Draco y su iniciación- murmuró mirando su vaso antes de terminar su trago de un solo golpe

-Narcisa debe estar histérica- murmuró Severus con voz divertida

-¿Tú crees? ¡Por supuesto que lo está! Va a matarme si no logro evitarlo- contesto molesto por ser causante de la diversión de su amigo

-Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad para eso- dijo el ojinegro ahora serio y terminó su trago antes contar su plan a su mejor amigo

****************************************************

-Albus- murmuró el profesor apenas entró en la oficina del director

-¿Qué sucede Severus?

-Sé cómo deshacernos de Nagini, pero debemos deshacernos de todos los Horrocrux, de preferencia al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se dará cuenta de inmediato y va a buscarlos, aún tenemos el elemento sorpresa así que hay que hay que matarlo cuando esté más débil y aún tengamos la ventaja.


	13. Capítulo Once

Las últimas semanas para Severus Snape han sido estresantes, la Orden se había reunido y ahora conocían el plan para destruir de una vez por todas a Lord Voldemort; Black, Lupin, Moody y Dumbledore trasladarían los cuatro Horrocrux que tenían almacenados y los destruirían con fuego maldito con Fuego Maldito en algún lugar recóndito del mundo, el cual no le dirían a nadie, mientras tanto en Inglaterra Lucius Malfoy se encargaba de dar algo de “comida contaminada” con un potente veneno con base de piel y veneno de basilisco a la preciada mascota de su Lord, era obvio que en ese momento el mago tenebroso se daría cuenta de la traición así que atacarían de inmediato con una gran redada a Malfoy’s Manor que les servía de cuartel general. Todo eso aunado a sus deberes como profesor, jefe de casa y padrino, le iban a matar a sus paneas 35 años pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus quejas, un suave toquido a la puerta le distrajo

-Adelante- dijo haciendo sus pergaminos a un lado

-Buenas tardes profesor, espero no interrumpir- murmuró Draco cerrando la puerta a su espalda

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti- contestó mirándoles mientras tomaba asiento frente a él

-Gracias, pero no te quitaré mucho tiempo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre el omega del que te hablé- susurró sonrojándose un poco

-¿Le hablaste de tus sentimientos?

-No, pero planeo hacerlo mañana ¿Algún consejo que pudieras darme?

-Sólo debes ser tú mismo Draco- le dijo con una insinuación de sonrisa

-Sí, supongo que esa es la mejor opción con Harry…

-¿Disculpa?- le interrumpió

-Bueno, sabes que nos hicimos cercanos en los últimos años y él me contó sobre su verdadera identidad, me dijo que tú y el director lo sabían…

-Así es- apenas logró susurrar luchando por controlar su instinto

-Él es alguien por quien vale la pena arriesgarse sin importar lo peculiar de la situación- sentenció el joven de pie- Gracias padrino, de no ser por ti no habría reunido el valor para confesarme.

Y sin más el joven se retiró dejándole solo. Severus Snape hervía en su lugar, una vez que su ahijado se fue permitió a sus feromonas desplegarse y soltó su instinto más básico, gruñó con fuerza desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras la oficina entera temblaba causando grietas en la pared y su mano derecha tomaba el reposa manos de su silla con tanta fuerza que la madera crujía y entonces en un intento de desahogar su rabia se puso de pie gritando y arrojó el escritorio por los aires causando un gran estruendo.

Draco Malfoy escuchaba en silencio del otro lado de la puerta, una vez sintió el despliegue de magia y escuchó el estridente grito de su padrino sonrió con suficiencia y se retiró, su trabajo estaba hecho.

*****************************************************

El viernes después de la cena Harry caminaba por las mazmorras con dirección al despacho de Severus, se le habían pasado todo el día un montón de imágenes superpuestas de ataques (cómo el del Sr. Weasley) y una sensación dolorosa en la frente la cual se supone ya no debería tener, además no podía dejar de pensar en una maldita profecía. Si a eso le agregabas que hoy Draco había estado un tanto más encimoso de lo normal, había sido un día horriblemente cansado.

El joven ojiverde suspiró con fuerza continuando con su camino, había pensado hablar con sus padrinos, sin embargo al recordar que ni ellos ni Dumbledore estarían disponible ese fin de semana decidió acudir al pocionista, y ahora aquí se encontraba. Al llegar a la imponente puerta negra respiró profundamente y tocó tres veces.

-Adelante- contestó aquella varonil voz que le encantaba

-Buenas noches profesor- saludó al entrar- lamento molestarle

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó sin dejar de ver los papeles que calificaba, sin embargo su respiración se alteró muy sutilmente

-He tenido algunos pensamientos raros- comentó y entonces comenzó a narrar todas las cosas que había visto durante el día con lujo de detalle, una vez terminó el hombre se puso de pie y le apuntó con la varita lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico

-No parece haber nada malo, los libros hablan de enlaces que se niegan a romperse a pesar de haber eliminado el pedazo de alma del huésped, si a eso aunamos que su sangre fue utilizada en el ritual que trajo de nuevo al Lord, podría considerarse normal que esa conexión continúe ahí. Poco a poco ese enlace desaparecerá- dijo el hombre con voz profesional y fría, tal vez demasiado fría

-Ok, la mayoría logré mantenerlo a raya con oclumancia pero pensé que deberían saberlo- murmuró quedamente

-Hizo bien, recuerde que pronto su padrino de deshará de ciertos objetos indeseados y esto puede estar relacionado…

-En ese caso… creo que es todo, disculpe la interrupción. Buenas noches- se despidió dándole la espalda

-Adiós- siseó el hombre con un tono que sonó un tanto herido haciendo que Harry regresara sobre sus pasos

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor?- preguntó

-¿Por qué habría de interesarle?- ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo tono de voz

-Usted sabe porque- susurró envalentonándose

-Oh cierto, usted aun afirma que es omega y soy su destinado

-Sí- declaró sacando hasta la última gota de su coraje Gryffindor

-Bueno de ser así no te aparecerías por aquí apestando a otro alfa- siseó el pocionista sin poder detener su lengua. Harry le miró sorprendido por la declaración, así que se acercó molesto golpeándole el pecho con un dedo

-¡Pero bueno! Tú no quieres nada conmigo pero tampoco me quieres con nadie más ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres?- le gritó- Si no fueras tan condenadamente cobarde…

Antes de que pudiera continuar su cuerpo ya se encontraba apresado contra la vitrina de papelería del profesor, sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, las feromonas volaron por loa aires y ambos se miraban con fiereza a los ojos

-Llámame cobarde… Una. Vez. Más…- susurró el mayor haciendo que su aliento le embriagara por completo

-Cobarde- murmuró el ojiverde y entonces sucedió

Sus labios se unieron lentamente reclamando a los otros como suyos, Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza dentro del beso dejándose guiar por el experimentado hombre, sus brazos se aferraban al contrario como si la vida se les fuera en ello y sus labios y lenguas parecían danzar suave y apasionadamente hasta que Severus se alejó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

-Por favor vete- susurró con suavidad aún con el rostro a centímetros del de su estudiante, pero contrario a sus palabras, sus manos aún le tomaban de la cintura.

Harry suspiró con fuerza y salió de la comodidad que su alfa le ofrecía no sin antes acariciar con suavidad aquel rostro, sin decir nada se retiró con calma. Esta vez no había dolor ni lágrimas ante la petición del mayor, pues el moreno sabía que no estaba siendo rechazado, había notado la lucha interna del hombre por dejarse llevar, con ese simple beso Harry supo que aunque no sería inmediatamente, él tendría un futuro con Severus Snape.

*************************************************

Las últimas dos semanas fueron maratónicas para Harry pues además de que lograran ganar la Copa de Quidditch ahora toda su atención se centraba en estudiar para sus TIMOS por lo que no tenía tiempo para nada ni nadie. Las pocas ocasiones en las que lograba estar tan solo unos minutos de más con Severus eran como un bálsamo pues no sabía si fuera conscientemente pero el hombre destilaba feromonas que le tranquilizaban además de que ya no notaba aversión alguna hacía él, incluso en ocasiones le atrapaba mirándole con disimulo cosa a la cual el ojiverde no podía evitar sonreír.

Esta tarde sin embargo los dioses parecían dispuestos a divertirse a su expensas, durante su TIMO de Historia de la Magia, Harry tuvo una especie de visión y fue llevado a la enfermería donde inmediatamente Severus le buscó para asegurarse que estuviera bien, cuando el joven le contó lo sucedido el alfa le dijo que se haría cargo de la situación y le ordenó quedarse ahí, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a eso. El niño que vivió se encontraba en medio de una de sus peores pesadillas, Sirius y Remus eran prisioneros de Voldemort quien ahora tenía asegurados sus Horrocrux, y sus padrinos era torturados para que le entregaran la profecía que tanto ansiaba.

Harry sin poder comunicarse con ellos que se encontraban d misión, no podía cerciorarse que estuvieran a salvo y tampoco se iba a arriesgar a que todo fuera verdad, así que reunió al ED y con ayuda de Luna, lograron salir de Hogwarts volando, aun sabiendo que cierto alfa le mataría por esto.

Cuando llegaron al extraño Departamento de Misterios, Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Voldemort deseaba tan arduamente una profecía

-Sirius no está aquí- susurró Hermione recobrando el aliento.

Nadie dijo nada, Harry recorrió el espacio final de las filas de estanterías cerciorándose de que su familia no estuviera ahí, entonces se permitió suspirar con alivio

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron llamando la atención del moreno- ¿Has visto esto?

-¿Qué?- susurró Harry con interés. Se acercó a donde el pelirrojo miraba, en la hilera número noventa y siete, su interés completamente en una esfera de la cual tomaba su etiqueta amarillenta

-Lleva tu nombre- dijo mirando a su amigo

Harry que aún era más bajo que el resto de sus compañeros se puso en puntitas para ver

**_“S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D._ **

**_Señor Tenebroso y (?) Harry Potter”_ **

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró el ojiverde haciendo ademan de tomarla

-Creo que no debería tocarla- le dijo Hermione un tanto preocupada

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo hagas Harry- pidió Neville con voz nerviosa

-Harry suspiró con fuerza, no tenía tiempo para ser precavido, necesitaba saber así que con decisión la tomó, la esfera era cálida, la miró con expectación y todos la contemplaron sin que nada pasara.

-Muy bien Potter. Ahora date la vuelta muy despacio y dame eso- susurró una suave y patricia voz

Les rodearon siluetas negras salidas de la nada cerrándoles el paso, varitas encendidas les apuntaban directamente al pecho, exclamaciones ahogadas se hicieron presentes.

-Dame eso Potter- dijo Lucius Malfoy

-¿Dónde están ellos?

Varios mortifagos rieron, una áspera voz de mujer surgió de entre las sombras

-El Señor Tenebroso nunca se equivoca- se burló

-No Bellatrix, nunca lo hace- susurró el rubio mirando a Longbottom y después a Harry con significancia- ¿Entonces Potter?

Harry reconoció aquel brillo en la mirada del patriarca Malfoy y sintió un leve picor en su mente, Lucius intentó entrar, estaba intentando decirle algo.

-Supongo que necesitan esto- susurró Harry sosteniendo la profecía en alto

-Dámela antes de que algo malo pase Potter- susurró el rubio aun estoico

-¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial esto?- murmuró haciendo tiempo

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- se burló la mujer alzando la varita

-No lo ataques, necesitamos la profecía- murmuró Lucius mirando a la mujer de reojo- No te hagas el listo Potter

-No lo haga- dijo mirando alrededor, atrapó la mirada de Hermione por un segundo desviando la vista hacia las estanterías, ella asintió entendiendo

-No intentes nada estúpido y dame eso…

-¿Cómo está su Lord?- se envalentonó el joven- Algo me dice que no se encuentra muy bien ¿cómo está la querida Nagini?- se burló

-¡Tú, maldito! ¡Fuiste tú!- gritó Bellatrix siendo detenida por Lucius quien sólo sonrió a Harry ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Harry había hecho las preguntas correctas, él tenía la tan necesaria profecía y ya no había Horrocrux alguno. Los jóvenes no necesitaron más, el moreno levantó la varita y gritó “Reducto” siendo coreado por otras cuatro voces y entonces el caos se desató.

*************************************************

La persecución por el Departamento de Misterios era un caos total, Severus apenas había logrado llegar después de contactar a Dumbledore para darse cuenta que el estúpido chico no le había obedecido y que el Lord había implementado de último segundo un plan que echaba a perder la redada de la Orden, ahora oculto detrás de su túnica y mascara el pocionista se dedicaba a “perseguir” a los jóvenes mientras de la manera más discretamente posible neutralizaba mortífagos, le costaba concentrarse pues podía sentir a su instinto alfa guiándole directo a su destinado, si bien no estaban vinculados era evidente que desde aquel beso (e incluso antes aunque él se negara a aceptarlo) había una especie de enlace entre ellos que le permitía al mayor saber cuándo el ojiverde se encontraba en peligro aunque estuvieran separados.

Fue para él casi un alivio ver llegar a la Orden cuando se encontraban en la Sala del Velo, vio como la esfera con la profecía era destruida “accidentalmente” cuando Lucius intentaba detener a Harry y Longbottom. Dumbledore llegó causando la huida de algunos mortífagos y para entonces ya sólo quedaba una pareja luchando, Sirius logró esquivar el rayo rojo proveniente de Bellatrix

-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor!- gritó el hombre y su voz resonó en la horrorosa habitación

Lucius y Severus se miraron por tan sólo segundos pues no era buena idea provocar a la mujer, entonces sintieron la marca arder, el Lord venía y tenían que estar preparados porque todo terminaría

-Avada Ke…

-Expelliarmus- resonaron al mismo tiempo, Bellatrix miró asombrada como su varita caía hacía las manos de Lucius Malfoy

-¡Maldito traidor!- gritó la mujer colérica

-¡Incarcerus!- resonó un rugido casi animal, toda la Orden se heló al darse cuenta que era la voz de Remus Lupin

-¡Maldita bestia asquerosa!

-¡Accio!- siseó y la mujer se arrastró por el suelo hasta sus pies donde la tomó del cuello con fuerza

-Moony…- siseó Sirius con fuerza intentando calmar al lobo

-No. Esta. Vez. – siseó el hombre al que le brillaban los ojos de un fascinante amarillo- Nunca toques al alfa de un lobo- susurró a la mujer con una voz espectral que helaba la sangre mientras apretaba el agarre alrededor de la garganta y un muy sonoro crack se hizo presente. Bellatrix Lestrange cayó sin vida mientras Remus respiraba con dificultad.

-Remus- exclamó Sirius con una estridente voz de mando atrayendo la atención de su pareja

-Yo…- el antiguo profesor parecía salir de un trance

-Está bien- murmuró aun con el mismo tono autoritario antes de abrazarle con fuerza

-Vaya, vaya…- una gran presencia inundó la estancia, una humareda negra cayó del techo y de ella emergió Lord Voldemort, los pocos mortífagos que quedaban se envalentonaron en cuanto percibieron el sensual y dominante aroma de su señor, la Orden se mantuvo en su lugar.

-Bienvenido Tom- murmuró Dumbledore enfrentándole, la Orden entera dio un paso atrás mientras alzaban las varitas

-Dumbledore… un plan muy ingenioso, pero aun puedo vencerte- siseó el mago tenebroso

-Pero ahora puedes morir- contestó el director sin inmutarse

-No estés tan seguro viejo- todo él destilaba ira y no había momento en el que el Lord fuera más peligroso

-Podemos averiguarlo- gritó Harry saliendo de donde hasta entonces Remus y Sirius le mantenían oculto

-¡Harry!- gritaron todos al verle correr hacia donde se encontraba su némesis

-Aléjate Harry- ordenó Dumbledore

-Sí, aléjate chico. Antes de que alguien más muera a causa tuya ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico? ¿Cedric?- se burló

-¡Vas a pagar por todo!

-¿Y tú me harás pagar?- se rio con ganas- No ha existido alfa que pueda derrotarme

-Por suerte para nosotros, yo tampoco lo soy- siseó el joven con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al mago tenebroso, fue fácil darse cuenta cuando tuvo la oportunidad de oler sus feromonas desplegadas, ese ser no era un alfa pero su esencia no era la de un omega, había algo en ella que parecía estar… corrupta y entonces Harry lanzó el hechizo, la fuerza del choque de magia hizo que todos cayeran al suelo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Priori Incantatem y podía escuchar gritos surgir de la varita de Voldemort mientras aquella burbuja de luz dorada les envolvía de nuevo. Sirius y Remus intentaron romperla sin éxito y le miraban angustiados sin poder hacer nada, Dumbledore bramó ordenas y el reto de la Orden estaba pronto neutralizando al resto de los Mortífagos. Severus se quitó la indumentaria mirándole directamente sin poder hacer nada por esconder su rostro asustado.

-¡Esta vez nadie te ayudará Potter!- gruñó Voldemort

-No lo necesito- siseó el ojiverde con seguridad sintiendo la debilidad de su adversario y tomó la decisión.

Debía matar al mago tenebroso, no podía dudar, lo haría por Sirius y Remus, por sus amigos… Por Severus. Harry rompió la conexión y se lanzó al suelo girando sobre su espalda

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- gritó Harry apuntando al otro omega, al único que podría darle respuestas pues era evidente que había logrado cambiar su cuerpo, al único otro ser que conocía que era igual a él.

Lord Voldemort le miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa antes de caer al suelo cual muñeca. Harry suspiró con fuerza y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Mientras tanto Severus Snape miraba con horror la escena, fue testigo de la maldición asesina más poderosa nunca antes vista y entonces el joven Gryffindor cayó al suelo sin fuerza alguna, el pocionista sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas

-¡Harry!- gritó frenético corriendo hacías el menor, arrojando la indumentaria tenebrosa a un lado y sin importarle en absoluto que le estuvieran viendo

Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó a su omega entre sus brazos estrechándole con fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que fuera consciente de ellas

-Harry, mi Harry… no me dejes. Escúchame, no me dejes- gruñía con voz quebrada

Antes de que Sirius pudiera intervenir Remus le tomó del hombro mirándoles con significancia, cuando el otro entendió sus ojos se abrieron cual platos. Nadie se atrevió a hacer o decir nada cuando el pocionista se puso de pie con Harry en sus brazos y se apareció sin decir a donde se dirigía.


	14. Capítulo Doce

Harry suspiró, se sentía muy a gusto y podía sentir una cálida mano alrededor de la suya, sin embargo aquella sensación de dicha se veía interrumpida por gritos coléricos.

-¡No lo voy a permitir!- gritaba Sirius fuera de si

-Me importa muy poco lo que opines- murmuró Severus haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos, parpadeando ante la molesta luz. Lo primero que apreció fue al pocionista sentado a su lado y mirándole fijamente

-¿Alfa?- susurró con voz ronca y tomando con fuerza los dedos que sostenía en su palma

-Hola- susurró el ojinegro en respuesta y llevó la mano que sostenía a sus labios. Harry cerró de nuevo y suspiró de felicidad ante el gesto

-¿Cuándo carajos sucedió?- gritó de nuevo Sirius sacándole de su ensoñación, el menor giró el rostro buscándole

-Toma- murmuró Severus ayudándole a colocarse las gafas

-Gracias- sonrió y vio a todos a su alrededor, Sirius se encontraba a unos pasos y era literalmente detenido por el cuerpo de Remus

-¿Y bien?- exigió su padrino

-No ha sucedido nada- dijo Remus con voz cansada- Puedes olerlo perfectamente, no hay marca…

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Se aprovechó de mi cachorro!- gruñó. Harry se sonrojó al entender de qué hablaban

-Yo… mmm… no ha pasado nada Sirius- confesó sonrojándose aún más

-¿Satisfecho Black?- gruñó Severus a su lado, volviendo a tomar su mano

-¡No me va a decir nada mientras sigas aquí!

-¡Suficiente!- gruñó Remus empujando a su pareja

-¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto!

-Puedo y lo estoy- aseguró mientras le señalaba amenazadoramente- Deja de actuar como un idiota, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo funcionan los destinados y que no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo

-Pero Remus…

-¡Pero nada!- gritó enojado- Deja de actuar como un niño y conviértete en el hombre que se plantó frente a Walburga Black y eligió a su destinado por sobre el honor y la fortuna de la maldita familia

-Remus…- el mago le miraba un tanto herido por el tono con el que le había dicho aquello

-Escúchame bien Sirius Black, no voy a permitir que destruyas la felicidad de Harry ¡Estás haciéndole exactamente lo que intentaron hacernos! No me hagas elegir, porque Harry es tan mío como si yo lo hubiera gestado ¡Es mi cachorro! Y si tengo que elegir entre ustedes dos, por mucho que me duela lo voy a elegir a él…- exclamó con fuerza, sus palabras aun resonando en la estancia.

Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse ante las palabras del hombre lobo y lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

-Yo… ¿Lo harías?- murmuró Sirius con dolor

-No quiero hacerlo, pero lo haría…

-Sirius- susurró Harry rompiendo la tensión entre los hombres a los que consideraba su familia- Yo amo a Severus…

-Pero Harry

-Escúchame por favor- suplicó mirándole a los ojos- También para mí fue confuso pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando él me rechazó

-¿Realmente hiciste eso?- murmuró Sirius sorprendido

-Por supuesto. No soy tan cruel y desalmado como para atar a un joven con tanto por delante a un frío y amargado como yo. Pero ya me cansé de pelear contra mi naturaleza misma y mi propio corazón- contestó Severus mirándole a los ojos con completa seguridad

-¿Papá?- susurró Harry atreviéndole a llamarle de tal manera en voz alta por primera vez- No me separes de él, por favor…

-Yo…. Ajem… No lo hare cachorro- susurró Sirius son los ojos llenos de lágrimas, obviamente afectado por la forma en la que el joven le había llamado

-Gracias, yo… no quiero que estemos peleados- sollozó Harry, ambos hombres de inmediato se encontraban a su lado abrazándole

-No lo estaremos- murmuró Remus acariciando su cabello

-Sólo… dame tiempo para asimilarlo- susurró Sirius aun luchando contra sus lágrimas

-Los amo, son los mejores padres que podría haber deseado- susurró el joven

-Y tú el mejor hijo- dijo Remus tragando el nudo en su garganta antes de besar su frente- Ahora, creo que les dejaremos unos minutos a solas

-Pero…

-Sirius...- gruñó Remus poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano hacia su pareja, con una mirada que no dejaba espacio a una negativa

-Está bien- murmuró derrotado dejando que le guiaran fuera de la enfermería. Madame Pompfrey, McGonagall y Dumbledore que hasta el momento solo habían sido espectadores se retiraron en completo silencio.

Harry se enfrentó a Severus quien le miraba intensamente, sus feromonas desplegándose y él reaccionó en respuesta, sólo entonces fue consciente de que podía percibir su aroma natural, sin inhibidores de por medio.

-Debería quitarte todos los puntos de Gryffindor por desobedecerme- murmuró el mayor

-Yo…

-Déjame hablar- le interrumpió- Tienes suerte de que Lucius fuera enviado a esa misión y que yo tuviera forma de colarme. Tienes que prometer que dejaras de hacer cosas tan valientemente estúpidas- pidió con voz suave

-Lo haré- susurró quedamente

-Bien, porque no planeo pasar el resto de mis días corriendo tras de ti con el corazón desbocado de la preocupación- sentenció mientras con su mano libre recorría lentamente la mejilla del Gryffindor- No tienes idea del miedo que sentí cuando te desmayaste…

-Lo siento…

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así- murmuró acercándose a su rostro y descansando sus frentes juntas

-Alfa…- susurró el joven con anhelo

-Mi pequeño, mi dulce omega- y lo besó, era un beso suave y tranquilo pero a ambos magos les sabía a gloria, cada movimiento de aquellos suaves labios iba repleto de amor y esperanzas. Las manos del mayor tomaron el rostro del joven acercándole más mientras Harry le abrazaba por el cuello y permitía a sus manos vagar por la suave y larga cabellera negra, no se separaron hasta que la necesidad de aire fue apremiante.

-No me alejes de nuevo- susurró Harry recargando la frente en el hombro del otro

-Nunca más- le prometió

La pareja pasó el resto de la tarde entre besos y suaves caricias en una muy necesario afirmación de sus sentimientos, en este momento la sociedad mágica completa podía arder en llamas y no les importaría en lo mínimo.

***************************************************

El mundo mágico era una completa revolución, todas y cada una de las publicaciones hablaban de cómo había derrotado a Voldemort y de la búsqueda y juicio del resto de los mortífagos, a diario llegaban cartas de admiradores, propuestas para libros, de matrimonio e incluso algunas amenazas, de las cuales Remus se encargaba inmediatamente, así que cuando las vacaciones llegaron fue un alivio. Durante ese verano Harry se la pasó encerrado en Grimauld Place son sus padres y Severus que le visitaba casi a diario, a Sirius aun le costaba aceptarlo pero Harry debía reconocerle que se estaba esmerando por llevarse bien con su pareja, ambos se trataban con civilidad e intentaban no gruñirse al verse.

Hoy era de nuevo el cumpleaños de Harry y el joven se lo había pasado siendo mimado por Remus y Sirius, sin embargo este año no tendía la bonita fiesta que acostumbraban, había sido petición suya y a cambio le permitieron toda una tarde con Severus sin supervisión de su parte, obviamente en un principio Sirius se había negado pero al final terminó aceptando ante las suplicas y ojos tristes del hijo de su corazón.

-¿Más regalos cachorro?- murmuró Remus desde el marco de la puerta

-Sí, Draco me envío una primera edición de Quidditch a través de los tiempos- contestó sonriendo

-Uffff…- Remus silbó sorprendido mientras entraba

-Lo sé- rio el joven

-¿Y él cómo está? No hemos tenido oportunidad de verle

-Bien- suspiró- Dumbledore habló a favor de su padre ante el Wizengamot y fue de mucha ayuda. Él estará algunos meses en Azkaban pero tiene derecho a libertad condicional, así que esperan salga pronto

-Me alegra. Le debo mucho a Lucius Malfoy, de no ser por él Sirius…- su voz se quebró un poco y tragó saliva con dificultad. Harry le tomó la mano con suavidad

-¿Quieres ver el resto de mis regalos?- susurró en un intento de distraer a su madre de tales pensamientos

-Por supuesto cariño…

-Mira- dijo guiándoles a su escritorio- Hermione me envió también libros, casi todos son literatura muggle, Ginny me envió guantes y googles para jugar, Neville me envió esto, creo que es un Narciso graznador, los gemelos me enviaron un surtido de golosinas saltaclases y Luna me envió un amuleto que ella hizo- le mostró emocionado

-Son regalos muy hermosos y se nota que los chicos te conocen bien, pero si no me equivoco aún falta uno, cierto cuervo llegó a primera hora del día- le dijo con una suave sonrisa

El joven se sonrojó con fuerza y se puso de pie caminando hasta su cama, del taburete de noche tomó una bonita cúpula de cristal que tenía un extraño brillo mercurial, en su interior había tres tulipanes, uno era rojo, uno blanco y el último era jaspeado

-Los envió junto con una carta que explica su significado- susurró Harry tan rojo como el estandarte Gryffindor- dijo que tienen un encantamiento de preservación, así que nunca van a morir…

-Al igual que lo que siente por ti- susurró el hombre viendo la felicidad en la mirada de su hijo

-Sí- coincidió con una hermosa sonrisa

-Es uno de los regalos más preciosos que he visto- declaró Remus

-¿Verdad que si?

-Severus no es alguien que hable de sus sentimientos, pero definitivamente sabe cómo demostrarlo- le dijo acariciando su rostro- Deberías alistarte para tu cita.

-Gracias por convencer a Sirius

-No sólo fui yo, él no puede negarle nada a su cachorro- se burló poniéndose de pie para dejar a Harry solo

*****************************************************

Severus tomaba con suavidad la mano de Harry mientras salían de la chimenea, le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio y después se sacudía el hollín

-No puedo creer que Sirius te dijera todo eso- murmuró el menor avergonzado mientras recordaba las amenazas a su pareja “si tocaba el honor de su cachorro”

-Bueno, es normal que te proteja así, a mí no me sorprendió- dijo acercándose al chico y le limpió el hollín de las mejillas antes de besarle los labios

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad mirando alrededor

-Estamos en mi casa- en cuanto lo dijo el joven le miró casi en shock, el mayor reprimió la risa y alzando una ceja divertido le tomó de la mano para guiarle al comedor donde la cena les esperaba.

-Esto… ¿lo hiciste tú?- cuestionó el joven analizando hasta el último detalle de la mesa tan hermosamente decorada y los exquisitos manjares que le esperaban

-La cocina se me da bien- dijo Severus restándole importancia, sin embargo por dentro se encontró orgulloso y satisfecho al ver la felicidad en el rostro del ojiverde

-¡Es asombroso Sev!- exclamó abrazándole con fuerza

-¿Sev?- cuestionó con una sonrisa

-¿Te molesta?- le miró sonrojado

-No, no mientras sólo estemos nosotros. No quiero a todo Hogwarts llamándome Profesor Sev- bromeó haciendo reír a Harry

Lo tomó con suavidad de la cintura para guiarle hasta su lugar, en la cabecera de la mesa, de inmediato le sirvió una buena porción de lasagna

-¡Oh dioses!- gimió Harry con placer en cuanto dio el primer bocado- Sev, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida

-Aún no estoy seguro si debería estar consintiéndote de esta manera- dijo tomando asiento a su lado y dando una trago a su vino de sauco- No son esos TIMOS…

-¡Hey! Hoy no eres mi profesor, además obtuve un Supera las expectativas en Pociones- dijo con tono orgulloso antes de continuar con su plato

-Y por eso no tendrás clase conmigo el próximo curso- le retó

-Tal vez sea mejor- dio un sorbo a su soda de cereza- así no te acusarán de favoritismo con alguien que no sea Slytherin…

-Mocoso insufrible- susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro

El resto de la cena continuaron hablando de todo y nada mientras el menor se deleitaba con cada nuevo sabor descubierto, haciendo que el pecho del alfa se inflara con orgullo al causar tales reacciones, al terminar y después de una sobremesa bastante extensa en la cual sus manos no se soltaron ni un segundo, se pusieron de pie y Harry se dejó guiar de nuevo a la sala donde tomó asiento

-Espérame aquí mocoso- dijo el pocionista besándole la frente y salió dejándole solo con el suave calor de la chimenea, el joven se distrajo mirando con atención y un tinte de orgullo la gran hilera de reconocimientos y méritos de investigación que descansaban sobre la misma.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- susurró el mayor entrando de nuevo, en sus manos un pequeño pastel cubierto de chocolate con una vela blanca en el centro

-Gracias- murmuró en cuanto estuvo sentado a su lado, el moreno cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa pidió su deseo antes de soplar.

-¿Qué pediste?

-No te puedo decir, es de mala suerte- dijo con una risita

-¿Ni siquiera a mí?

-No, y no me convencerás de lo contrario- el mayor gruñó haciéndole reír con ganas

Severus dejó el pastel en la mesita y cortó un pequeño pedazo con el tenedor dándoselo al ojiverde

-Mmmmm… dioses Sev, esto está exquisito- gimió con placer pues nunca antes había comido un pastel de chocolate y menta tan delicioso como ese

-Es la receta de mi madre- confesó con una sonrisa sincera, esa que solamente Harry conocía

-Es deliciosa, estoy segura que ella fue grandiosa en la cocina

-Lo era…- Harry vio el dolor en los ojos de su alfa y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabedor de lo doloroso que podía ser para el hombre el hablar de su madre, pues hacía ya unas semanas que habían decidido hablar y compartirse todos sus secretos y pasajes de su vida.

-Perdón, hoy es tu día- dijo el mayor separándole levemente y pasó la mano por los cabellos rebeldes

-Te amo Sev- le dijo mirándoles a los ojos

-Y yo a ti mocoso- le contestó con su característica sonrisa a medias

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besarse, Harry gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor explorando el interior de su boca consiguiendo a cambio un suave gruñido y que le abrazaran con aún más fuerza. Las feromonas actuaron libres caldeando el ambiente y encerrando a ambos hombres en una agradable burbuja donde no existían nada más que ellos. Sus manos recorrían hombros, cabello y espaldas intentando sentir más del otro pero pronto ya no fue suficiente para Harry quien haciendo acopio de todo el coraje Gryffindor en su ser, se movió despacio sin romper el contacto de sus labios hasta colocarse a horcajadas en el regazo del alfa quien recorrió toda su espalda suave y lentamente con las manos haciéndole gemir más.

Por fin sus labios se separaron para que e inmediato el ojinegro delineara la barbilla y cuello del menor con suaves besos que le hacían suspirar con anhelo

-Mmmmm…. Alfa- susurró con urgencia y comenzó a mover las caderas restregándose contra el hombre mientras intentaba desabotonar la túnica del otro haciéndole gruñir con fuerza

Harry podía sentir el deseo creciendo en su interior, cada parte de él clamaba por ser marcada y reclamada, estaba a nada de arrancarse la ropa y colocarse en cuatro, presentándose para su alfa, deseaba tanto verse sometido ante aquel cuerpo hasta perder la consciencia

-Shhhh… tranquilo- susurró Severus tomándole de las caderas para que detuviera sus movimientos

-¿Por qué?- murmuró Harry mirándole, el mayor gruñó de nuevo al ver aquellos hermosos ojos nublados por el deseo

-Vamos lento pequeño- le dijo besándole con suavidad

-¿Tú no quieres?- tragó saliva intentando contener las ganas de llorar

-Por supuesto que quiero- dijo acariciando sus costados

-¿Entonces?

-Harry… mi amor, aun no conoces mucho del sexo- dijo haciendo que se sonrojara- Primero quiero que conozcas tu cuerpo, que explores lo que te gusta y lo que no, que tengas presentes cuáles son tus límites.

-No es… ¿por mi cuerpo?- preguntó rehuyendo la vista

-Mírame- ordenó, el ojiverde le miró con ojos cristalinos- Te amo y te deseo sin importar tu cuerpo, tu eres hermoso. Te prometo que encontraremos juntos una solución para esos pequeños inconvenientes que se puedan presentar- le besó con suavidad y después le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

“-Mi pequeño ¿No te basta con esto por ahora?- murmuró inhalando su dulce aroma

-Por ahora- contestó con el rostro escondido en el cuello del otro y dejó un suave beso sobre la yugular antes de separarse levemente

Se sonrieron ampliamente y se besaron de nuevo, Harry dio un suave suspiro agradeciendo a Circe que su deseo se hubiera cumplido, pues no había otra cosa que quisiera que ser feliz y amado por el hombre que le tomaba entre sus brazos.


	15. Capítulo Trece

Harry moría de nervios, hoy era el primer día de clases en su sexto año, pero esta vez sería diferente. El joven había estado luchando con sus sentimientos desde la tarde anterior pues apenas entró al cubículo donde sus amigos le esperaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Ron se había puesto de pie y había salido hecho una furia y eso había dolido como el mismo infierno, siempre supo que debía esperar algo así de parte del pelirrojo después de la completa ausencia de cartas de su parte durante el verano pero aun así no había logrado suavizar el impacto del momento.

-Todo estará bien Harry- susurró Luna tomando la mano del joven y regresándole al presente

-¿Estas segura Luna?- cuestionó preocupado

-Por supuesto- sentenció con una sonrisa y le guio al interior de la clase de omegas

Al entrar todos le miraron inmediatamente e incluso algunos le rehuyeron un poco, sin embargo la Profesora Pomona Sprout le recibió con una radiante sonrisa

-Bienvenido jovencito- se acercó con los brazos estirados y le abrazó con fuerza- Toma asiento con Luna

-Gracias profesora- susurró por lo bajo mientras iba a su mesa

-Buenos días clase- continuó la Hufflepuff alzando la voz- Primero que nada quiero que demos la bienvenida a Harry Potter a nuestra clase y si, ya sé que él es un año mayor pero el Director Dumbledore tomó la decisión de colocarlo con nosotros para asegurarle un ambiente más cómodo. Ahora comencemos, Harry querido no dudes en preguntar si no estás familiarizado con un tema.

Y sin más la clase comenzó, poco a poco el moreno pudo sentir cómo las miradas dejaban de centrarse en él, el ambiente comenzó a relajarse y el sofocante aroma de los omegas que se sintieron amenazados comenzó a ceder. Luna le apretó la mano suavemente llamando su atención para darle una sincera sonrisa.

*****************************************************

-¿Y bien Harry?- susurró Hermione apenas le vio salir del aula con los demás omegas

-Yo… ellos…-Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y simplemente se abrazó a su amiga

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- cuestionó preocupada mirando a Luna quien negó suavemente con la cabeza

-No, yo sólo…- el ojiverde intentaba controlar sus sollozos- Ellos me aceptaron Mione, por primera vez no me sentí fuera de lugar- lloró con alegría

-¡Oh Harry!- le abrazó confortándole

-Todos coincidimos en que aunque no huele exactamente como a un omega, definitivamente no es un alfa- dijo Luna acariciando la espalda de su amigo

-¿Lo aceptaron así sin más?- susurró sorprendida sin soltar a su amigo

-No, al principio todos estaban a la defensiva, pero con el paso del tiempo el ambiente se relajó, además la Profesora Sprout nos dio veinte minutos libres para que Harry se familiarizara. Yo les expliqué porque siempre tuvo sentido que Harry fuera un omega y después él contestó algunas preguntas y eso hizo la magia- sonrió con ganas

-Incluso antes de que yo te dijera, tú siempre lo supiste, ¿Cierto Luna?- murmuró Harry separándose de la Gryffindor

-Los nargles me lo dijeron- susurró sonriendo- Ahora tengo que ir a clase, ¡Nos vemos después!- y sin más se retiró dejando a los leones con una sonrisa en el rostro

************************************************

Hoy había sido un día bastante normal para el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, quién ahora bebía un té fuerte mientras preparaba la clase del día siguiente. Suspiró con animosidad y estiró el cuello haciendo sonar sus vertebras con fuerza, extrañaba a su mocosa de ojos verdes y bendito fuera aquel vínculo entre ellos porque había estado todo el día al pendiente de sus sentimientos, asegurándose que nada le sucediera. Por supuesto que había estado a punto de matar a Ron Weasley, sin embargo notar que su pequeño tenía amigos como Longbottom, Lovegood o el mismo Draco (o incluso todos aquellos omegas que ahora parecían revolotear alrededor de su niño como abejas hacía la miel) hacía que el mayor se permitiera relajarse un poco, suspiró de nuevo cuando tocaron suavemente su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con voz grave, en cuanto la puerta se abrió un suave olor le envolvió y sonrió de lado

-Buenas noches, profesor- susurró Harry entrando en la oficina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus feromonas de inmediato danzaron demostrando lo feliz que estaba

-Buenas noches ¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó Severus luchando por mantenerse profesional, ese chico le afectaba demasiado

-No, yo sólo…. ¿Te estoy molestando?- murmuró por lo bajo mordiéndose el labio

-Maldición Harry- gruñó poniéndose de pie casi con violencia, se acercó al chico que se arrugaba la túnicas tímidamente y lo tomó de la cintura para besarle con necesidad.

-Lo… lamento- susurró Harry al separarse- Necesitaba verte antes de dormir

-Me alegra que vinieras- dijo separándose del joven en un intento de recobrar la compostura

-¿En serio? Parecías molesto…

-Niño idiota- le interrumpió- Estaba intentando comportarme como un profesor, que te aparecieras por aquí con tu aroma natural no ayudó mucho…

-Oh claro- se sonrojó con fuerza- Tal vez no debí venir sólo…

-Tonterías. Suficiente es soportar el aroma de todos esos idiotas hormonados sobre ti- siseó

-¿Estás celoso Sev?- preguntó divertido

-Soy un alfa y aún no te he marcado- gruñó abrazándole de nuevo- Por supuesto que me molesta verte rodeado de otros alfas

-Eso tiene solución- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

-Aún no. Te prometo que lo haré mi pequeño pero aun no es el momento- besó su frente

-Está bien- suspiró el joven dramáticamente

-Aún hay tiempo antes del toque de queda ¿Quieres contarme tu día?- ofreció el mayos con esa suave sonrisa que solo su pareja conocía

-Me encantaría Sev

Severus guio al joven al sofá de dos plazas frente a la chimenea y preparó el té de su querido omega antes de sentarse junto a él y disfrutar de la narración de su día, permitiéndose un último pensamiento antes de ello… Si esto era la dicha doméstica que le esperaba con el joven, lo estaba esperando con ansias.

**************************************************

El salvador del mundo mágico despertó al escuchar a sus compañeros ya levantados, sonrió al dosel, suspiró con ganas antes de ponerse de pie y estirar los relajados músculos de su espalda cuando escuchó un molesto gruñido a su lado por lo que giró su rostro, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Ron, quien le miraba enojado antes de salir del dormitorio rumeando por lo bajo

-Buenos días Harry- susurró Neville quien había observado todo

-Buenos días Nev…

-Dale tiempo, en algún momento lo aceptará- murmuró con una suave sonrisa

-Eso espero- suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño

Harry se duchó rápidamente y se vistió, como cada mañana peleó con su rebelde cabello antes de rendirse con un suspiro y decidir iniciar su día, seguramente Hermione le regañaría por tardar tanto

-Lo siento- murmuró apenas terminó de bajar las escaleras, su amiga le esperaba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-Eres imposible Harry- le dijo suspirando- Vamos al desayuno

-Ya no hay tiempo- intervino Ron tomando a Harry de la mano y guiándoles a la salida- Llegaremos tarde a clase

-Ron detente, yo no tengo clase tan temprano- murmuró el ojiverde

-Claro que sí, tenemos clase de alfas.

-Ron, yo no soy un alfa…

-Tonterías- siseó deteniéndose a mitad de la Sala Común- Ya me cansé de esto, no sé porque Dumbledore te cumple ese estúpido capricho ¡Tú eres un alfa!- mientras hablaba su agarre sobre la muñeca de su amigo aumentaba

-Ron me estas lastimando- Harry intentó hacer que le soltara pero las feromonas del pelirrojo se desplegaron y el moreno no pudo evitar gimotear con dolor y agachar la cabeza con sumisión, intentó soltarse de nuevo ahora con desesperación pues comenzaba a temerle a su amigo

-Suéltalo de una vez idiota- gruñó Ginny adelantándose

-No te metas

-Suéltame Ron- pidió de nuevo Harry quien lloraba con enojo y frustración

-Déjalo en paz- siseó Neville acercándose amenazadoramente

El ambiente se volvió pesado y horriblemente tenso, los tres alfas hacían tremendos despliegues de poder intentando imponerse

-Suficiente- gritó Hermione acercándose rápidamente- Suéltalo Ronald…

-No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto- siseó soltando a su amigo

-Lo estoy, Harry es un omega- declaró colocándose frente a su amigo

-¡Esa es una estupidez!

-¡Carajo Ron! Sólo tienes que olerle para darte cuenta- gruñó Ginny furiosa

-He soportado demasiado de ti Ron- continuó la nacida muggle- Intenté darte el beneficio de la duda no sólo en nombre de nuestra amistad sino también por lo que sentí por ti. Pero eres un maldito hipócrita egoísta…

-Herms…

-¡No me interrumpas! ¡Y deja de llamarme así, lo detestó!- gritó la joven- No te importa lo que sienta Harry, no te importa lo que sienta yo ¡Sólo te importas tú! Y el hecho de que a ti no te parece que tu mejor amigo sea un omega…

“-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan sexista cuando tu madre es una de las alfas más admirables que he conocido, eres el único de todos tus hermanos con esas ideas tan estúpidas… No puedo esperar el momento que alfas como tu madre o Lucius Malfoy tengan más poder y apoyo en el Ministerio y quiten esas estúpidas leyes

-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a mi madre con ese mortífago?- gritó fúrico

-¡Es un gran hombre!- exclamó, conocedora de la historia del hombre gracias a su amistad con Draco- Un hombre que sólo se preocupa por las necesidades de su familia

-Si tanto lo admiras ¿Por qué no te casas con él?- se burló

-¡Lo haría si no estuviera casado y si yo no acabara de aceptar a Victor Krum!- soltó con fuerza, la sala común se quedó en completo silencio, Ron estaba rojo de ira, sus feromonas se desplegaron de nuevo violentamente y gruñó desde el pecho haciendo además de levantar la mano

-Atrévete- gruñó Ginny interponiéndose y deteniéndole el brazo en el aire

El pelirrojo salió de la Sala cómo un tormenta dejando a sus compañeros, Harry suspiró con pesar consciente de que ese sería el fin de su amistad, Hermione permitió a una lágrima deslizarse antes de limpiarse el rostro con fuerza, ninguno de ellos se enteró que un Severus Snape furioso interceptó al pelirrojo y le llevó casi a rastras ante el director y su jefa de casa.

********************************************************

Por la noche Harry caminó con calma al despacho de su alfa, había notado al hombre molesto durante el desayuno, así que era evidente que se había enterado de lo sucedido en la Sala Común. Cuando llegó a la puerta negra, esta se abrió automáticamente sin que tocara.

-Pasa Harry- dijo el mayor mientras acomodaba ingredientes en una vitrina a espaldas de su escritorio

-¿Cómo?- susurró mientras entraba

-Eres mi omega, según el castillo tienes derecho a estar incluido en las protecciones de mi despacho y alcobas- le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba

¡Oh!- se sonrojo acercándose más al hombre

-Déjame ver tu muñeca- pidió tomando su brazo con cuidado- Debiste ir con Madame Pompfrey- le regañó suavemente

-No fue nada Sev- le restó importancia

-Estuve a punto de arrancarle la maldita cabeza- siseó el pocionista antes de besar la muñeca que aún tenía moretones

-Sabía que tenías que ver con su castigo- murmuró con una sonrisa

-Sentí tu dolor y miedo ante ese idiota, iba a la sala común cuando lo vi salir. No entré por ti porque sentí que te sentías a salvo con tus compañeros. Tiene suerte, su te hubiera lastimado más no me habría contenido

-Estoy bien- susurró tomando el rostro del ojinegro

-Sigo diciendo que debieron expulsarlo- siseó

-Lo sacaron del equipo de Quidditch, para él eso es peor- dijo mientras el pocionista bufaba molesto

-Te daré un bálsamo para la muñeca- susurró alejándose

-¡Hey! Alfa estoy bien, no tengo dolor- Harry lo detuvo

-Mi dulce omega- susurró el mayor antes de abrazarle con fuerza- Lo siento pero no soporto verte herido, desde ese día cuando caíste al suelo sin fuerza… creí que te había perdido

-Shhhh… Estoy bien. Estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte nunca- susurró contra su pecho.


	16. Capítulo Catorce

El año escolar corría rápido y sin grandes novedades, este estaba resultando ser un año muy tranquilo e incluso ordinario, Binns seguía siendo odiosamente aburrido, Sprout seguía siendo toda amor y abrazos, Snape seguía siendo un maldito con los leones (a excepción de uno) y Alastor Moody era ahora su profesor de DCAO e increíblemente sus clases eran muy parecidas a las que Crouch Jr. les dio fingiendo ser el auror. Con el paso de las semanas y la “discreta” observación del comportamiento del niño que vivió, todo Gryffindor fue capaz de notar lo que antes ciegamente se negaron a ver y es que su compañero era un omega en toda regla, la manera en que se desenvolvía, el cómo sus feromonas reaccionaban a los demás e incluso como estas mismas se desplegaban para tranquilizar a los leones más jóvenes. ¿Había sido siempre así de obvio? Al final todos aceptaron la identidad de Harry y siguieron con sus rutinas, como si las cosas hubiesen sido así desde el principio.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y Harry estaba muy nervioso, los padres de su corazón estaban siendo totalmente comprensivos en lo que respecta a su relación con Severus, de hecho en una ocasión les escuchó hablar sobre eso y se emocionó al saber en la gran estima que tenían a su alfa, pues a ojos de Sirius el que Harry siguiera siendo virgen hablaba del honor del pocionista y sus buenas intenciones. Sin embargo no sabía cómo el resto de su familia reaccionaría y eso le preocupaba, esta Nochebuena la pasarían en la Madriguera y él deseaba con todo su corazón que su pareja estuviera a su lado.

-¿Qué te aflige?- murmuró Severus abrazándole por la espalda

-Nochebuena…- murmuró mirando el suelo de madera

-¿Algún plan de tu padrino con el que no estés de acuerdo?- cuestionó besando su mejilla

-No es eso, yo…

-Hey pequeño- le tomó de la cadera para girarle y verle a la cara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos a ir a la Madriguera…

-¿Te preocupa Ronald?

-Sí, un poco pero también me preocupan sus papás, ellos siempre me apoyaron y no quisiera perderlos a ellos también

-No lo harás- lo abrazó con más fuerza- Harry… ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?

-¿Harías eso?- miró a su alfa con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes

-Sí- sonrió al ver a su pequeño tan emocionado- Pensaba hablar con Black para acompañarles en la cena…

-Gracias- le besó con dulzura colgándose de su cuello

Aquel beso poco a poco subió de intensidad, las manos del mayor recorrían la espalda del ojiverde, pocas veces podían estar solos en Grimmauld Place y podía sentir la urgencia mutua crecer exponencialmente.

-Harry, amor…- Severus medio gruñó al otro restregándose contra él

-Por favor alfa… por favor- gimoteaba en súplica

El ojinegro gruñó en respuesta y le tomó en brazos para llevarle escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del joven, donde le colocó con suavidad en la mullida cama antes de lanzar hechizos de bloqueo e insonorizadores.

-Sev…- Harry le llamaba con anhelo

-Mi pequeño- susurró antes de tomar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con calma mientras sus manos lentamente quitaban la estorbosa ropa hasta dejarle sólo en boxers- Eres hermoso…

Se dedicó a alabar lentamente aquel cuerpo como ya en otras ocasiones tuvo oportunidad, maravillándose con los suaves que el menor soltaba a su toque

-Alfa, por favor…- Harry sentía que se derretía ante las caricias recibidas, sabía que de nueva cuenta Severus no lo tomaría y que se dedicaría a darle y explorar su cuerpo, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez en esta ocasión por fin perdería su maldito autocontrol.

-Te amo Harry- susurró contra sus labios mientras su diestra comenzaba a masajear el falo del Gryffindor

-¡Oh dioses!- gimió con fuerza arrancándole una suave risilla al otro quien abandono sus labios para lamer el pene desde la base hasta la punta con suma lentitud. Dos dedos ensalivados entraron en el hambriento y virginal ano del joven, la forma alargada de los dedos del pocionista le permitía llegar fácilmente a su punto dulce, presionándolo sin piedad mientras su boca engullía por completo el miembro palpitante.

-¡Oh Sev! ¡Sev! ¡Oh alfa!- gemía el ojiverde sin sentido alguno mientras sus manos se enredaban en el sedoso cabello negro del mayor- ¡Oh Severus!- gritó con fuerza soltando su simiente en la profundidad de la garganta del pocionista

Severus se separó relamiéndose los labios después de tragar el semen de su pequeño, podía sentir los remanentes del orgasmo del joven y eso era suficiente para él, sin embargo aún podía sentir aquella sensación de vacío y anhelo ocultándose

-Alfa…- susurró Harry con los ojos vidriosos estirando los brazos hacía él, y Severus se refugió entre ellos aspirando el aroma de aquel terso cuello

Severus había querido esperar y hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, no tomaría al joven hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete y entonces siendo un mago adulto le llevaría ante el altar de piedra y recitarían juntos el antiguo ritual para que los dioses les enlazaran, sin embargo en estos momentos cuando podía sentir el vacío y necesidad más primitivos del omega…

-Sev ¿En qué piensas?- murmuró el menor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-En que tus padres me van a desollar vivo- susurró saliendo de su cómodo escondite y tomando el rostro del joven con ambas manos antes de besarlo con suavidad- No deseo nada más que tu felicidad mocoso.

Y entonces tomó la decisión, movió ligeramente el cuello blanco del buscador para exponer su yugular donde besó y lamió con calma antes de clavar sus dientes y terminar de una vez el vínculo entre ellos.

-¡Ah alfa!- gimió Harry con fuerza y lágrimas de alegría se desbordaron al por fin sentirse completo, había sido reclamado como omega y no había vuelto atrás, ahora era completa e irrevocablemente del pocionista.

******************************************************

Nochebuena llegó y ahora Harry terminaba de vestirse para la gran noche, paseó la mano por la suave marca en su cuello y suspiró al recordar el escándalo que armó Sirius por eso.

*****************Flashback*********************

Harry estaba sobre su cama mirando el techo con furia

-¿Se puede cachorro?- susurró Remus desde el umbral de la puerta

-Adelante- dijo huraño

-Sirius se sobrepasó y lo sabe, sólo deja que se calme un poco

-No debió correr a Severus así- gruñó

-Lo sé…- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama

-Sabían que esto pasaría en algún momento…

-Lo sé- murmuró acariciando sus suaves cabellos- pero para nosotros aun eres nuestro cachorro

-Era doloroso- susurró Harry relajándose un poco- Severus sabía que era estar sin el vínculo

-Y Sirius lo entenderá, por ahora sólo está siendo necio- contestó el otro omega

-¿Ustedes esperaron para crear el vínculo?

-Por supuesto que no- se rio con ganas- Antes de la primera luna llena de ese año en Hogwarts él ya me había marcado…

-¿Entonces?- se enfurruñó de nueva cuenta el menor

-No es tu edad cariño, es la de Severus y esa eterna rivalidad entre ellos- dijo antes de abrazarle con cariño

-Es una tontería

-Lo sé, ya te dije sólo dale algo de tiempo, después de todo se acaba de enterar que su cachorro ya no es virgen

-Yo… ammm… Aun soy virgen- le interrumpió

-¿Qué?- bajo el rostro para mirarle

-Él y yo... No hemos… ya sabes…- murmuró completamente rojo

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, él… él dice que quiere que conozca mi cuerpo y explore mis gustos- se sonrojó aún más- Nosotros, ammmm nosotros nos hemos besado y tocado y ammm ya sabes…

-Entonces… haz estado con él “explorando tus gustos” y él utilizó esas feromonas para vincularse, pero en realidad no han tenido sexo ¿correcto?

-Sí- murmuró escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho

-¿Y? ¿Lo haz disfrutado?- cuestionó con una media sonrisa

-¡Remus!

-Lo siento cachorro- rio con ganas ante su cara escandalizada- pero entiendo los problemas que el sexo y un anudamiento podría presentar para ustedes sólo quiero estar seguro de que funciona para ti y que tengas una vida sexual plena y saludable.

-Sí, sí…- susurró el joven- él me trata bien y sobre el sexo, Severus dijo que juntos encontraríamos la manera

-Me alegra- le besó la frente- Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar un poco

-¿cómo?- le miró con curiosidad

-Los muggles tienen unos juguetes bastante interesantes…

**********************Fin flashback****************

-¿Listo cachorro?- cuestionó Remus desde el otro lado de la puerta- Severus acaba de llegar

-Estoy listo- contestó alisando por última vez sus túnicas color borgoña y salió de la habitación

Harry bajó las escaleras casi corriendo para encontrarse al pocionista enfundado en unas túnicas de gala color negro obsidiana y encima una capa de viaje de terciopelo negro con bordados plateados, casi le salta encima sólo deteniéndose al ver a su padrino en sus inseparables ropas muggle

-Hola- saludó con una enorme sonrisa entrando a la sala y reclamando un dulce beso

-¿Estamos todos listos?-preguntó Sirius desviando la mirada de aquella pareja

-Sí Padfoot- susurró Remus acercándose a él, sus feromonas relajando a su alfa

-Gracias por permitirme ser parte de esta velada- dijo Severus con voz seria

-Me guste o no eres parte de la familia, Snape- murmuró Sirius mirándole con una media sonrisa

-Molly debe estar esperándonos- intervino Remus con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, pues sabía que Sirius ya no tenía impedimento alguno contra su otrora enemigo

-Vamos entonces- dijo el animago acercándose a la chimenea y tomando una pizca de polvos- ¡A la madriguera!

Uno a uno los hombres entraron para adentrarse a lo que sea que les esperara en la casa Weasley

-Bienvenidos- casi gritó la regordeta pelirroja al verles- ¡Oh Severus! No sabía que vendrías, yo…

La mujer se quedó pasmada, sus ojos viajaban del pocionista a Harry, ese aroma era inconfundible pero ¿Cómo es que había un vínculo entre ambos hombres? Toda la familia Weasley y sus invitados se acercaron al notar el repentino silencio. Harry tragó saliva y se refugió un poco detrás de su alfa quien le tomó la mano y desplegó sus feromonas para calmarle

-¿Todo bien querida?- Arthur Weasley se acercó a su alfa y entonces notó también el suave aroma, miró a la pareja extrañado, era evidente la incomodidad en ambos hombres ante la atención recibida lo que sólo aumentaba la intensidad del aroma por el evidente despliegue de feromonas del mayor

-¿Están vinculados?- preguntó Arthur con genuina curiosidad

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta del ex-espía

Harry miraba alrededor en busca de auxilio, pudo ver a Remus y Sirius aun a su lado, Ginny se había acercado a su madre y Hermione de la mano de Victor Krum estaba lista para intervenir, aun con miedo desvió su mirada al resto de los pelirrojos para encontrarse con lo que jamás imaginó: aceptación. Bill y Fleur le sonreían sinceramente, Charlie estaba sonriéndole mientras observaba discretamente las reacciones de Ron que estaba tan enojado como de costumbre, Percy le miraba casi con fascinación como analizándoles y los gemelos que reían suavemente

-Siempre supe que no eras un chico normal Harry- exclamó George rompiendo el silencio

-¿No puedes hacer nada bien, Potter?- se burló Fred acercándose para abrazarle, el encanto se rompió y la familia entera se acercó a felicitarles haciendo que ambos suspiraran con alivio

-Lamento si reaccioné mal Harry- murmuró Molly Weasley- es sólo que no lo esperaba

-Usted… ¿No está molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Admito que cuando Dumbledore nos contó que en realidad eras un omega no lo creía, pero es tu vida Harry y mientras seas feliz siempre te apoyaremos- le abrazó con fuerza, el ojiverde casi se ponía a llorar ahí

-Hey familia tengo una noticia- exclamó Fred intentando distraer toda la atención de su amigo- ¡Embaracé a Georgie!

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos a excepción de Molly y Arthur que suspiraron cansinamente

-Hace poco ese par se dio cuenta que son destinados- explicó Arthur y entonces tocó el turno a George para recibir felicitaciones y abrazos

-¿Estas bien, pequeño?- susurró Severus acariciando su cabello

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó con una sincera sonrisa y dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que pintaba para ser una maravillosa velada.

****************************************************

-Así que eres un omega- dijo Victor con su marcado acento

-Sí así es- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, se habían quedado solos después de la cena, Severus ayudaba a Molly y Hermione platicaba con Fleur

-Creo que tiene sentido- murmuró- a pesar de tener aptitudes de alfa nunca te proyectaste como uno

-¿No te parece raro?- preguntó cohibido

-No, eres la primera persona que conozco en esta situación pero ya había escuchado sobre ello- confesó

-¿Dónde?

-En América, fuimos por un partido y algunos sanadores discutían el tema…- antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar más la suave risa de Hermione desvió la atención del buscador que suspiró sonriendo

-¿De verdad la amas, cierto?- preguntó Harry sonriendo

-Desde el primer momento que la vi, ella es mi destinada

-¿Qué? Ella no dijo nada

-No se lo dije- murmuró aun mirándola- Me propuse ganarme su corazón por mérito propio

-¿Pero ella no lo notó?- susurró el ojiverde curioso

-No, los betas no lo perciben por su ausencia de feromonas secundarias…

-Promete que la harás feliz- pidió Harry

-Por mi vida- prometió sin dejar de ver a la joven

-¿Les molesta si me uno?- preguntó Severus acercándose

-Por supuesto que no- contestó el búlgaro- pero si me disculpan, ya me han robado a mi novia por mucho tiempo- dijo alejándose con un suave asentimiento

-Parece que Cupido hizo de las suyas- gruñó bromeando Severus- Demasiadas parejas en un solo lugar

-¿Y no estas feliz de ser una de esas parejas?- dijo tomando la mano del hombre y frotando el dorso con su pulgar

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó mirándoles a los ojos y le besó la frente

****************************************************

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunían frente al árbol para abrir sus regalos, Molly no le había permitido irse a nadie la noche anterior. Una a una las exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa llenaron la sala, ahora era momento de Harry, quien hasta el momento tenía un suéter tejido nuevo, libros de quidditch, túnicas nuevas, más surtidos saltaclases y nada más y nada menos que una Snitch dorada firmada por Wronski

-Toma cachorro- dijo Sirius dándole un saquito de terciopelo rojo- este es de Rem y mío- le dijo con orgullo abrazando a su pareja por la cintura

El joven abrió el saquito y de él sacó con cuidado un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, en el centro el escudo de la familia Potter

-Gracias- murmuró emocionado

-Era de tu padre, nos costó un poco encontrarlo pero ahora es tuyo

-Muchas gracias- y con emoción se los puso en el dedo anular derecho

-Queda una caja con tu nombre- dijo Hermione extendiéndole una cajita cubierta en terciopelo negro, su nombre en una etiqueta color verde menta con la caligrafía de su pareja

-Tal vez después Harry- intervino el mayor susurrando a su oído, estaba evidentemente incómodo y Harry le miró extrañado, hasta hace unos minutos había estado emocionado

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras destapaba la caja y las exclamaciones se hicieron presentes

En el centro de la caja estaba un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiros y diamantes, en el centro un escudo de armas con dos hermosos cuervos al que no reconocía. Harry tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Este es?- no pudo terminar la pregunta por la emoción

-Sí- suspiró Severus- Es el anillo del heredero Prince, se acostumbraba darlo como obsequio a la pareja destinada

Las mujeres en la sala chillaron de emoción, los hombres sólo sonrieron

-Maldita sea Snape- gruñó Sirius

-No sabía lo que pretendías darle Black- se defendió el pocionista

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?- murmuró Hermione

-Amor, Harry acaba de recibir su anillo familiar, así que puede si así lo desea, dárselo a su pareja en respuesta al regalo que recibió- contestó Victor abrazando a la joven por la espalda

-Es una tradición muy antigua- gruñó Sirius por lo bajo, Remus le miró severamente haciendo que no hablara de más

Harry se acercó a Severus con una radiante sonrisa mientras se ponía el hermoso anillo en el anular izquierdo

-Feliz navidad- susurró el mayor y sin dudarlo se quitó el anillo Potter para entregárselo

-Feliz navidad- dijo el mayor con esa torcida tan suya mientras se colocaba el anillo en el que ahora sería su lugar por la eternidad

Nadie en la sala notó a Ron irse molesto ante los desplantes de romanticismo de sus antiguos amigos.


	17. Capítulo Quince

El periodo vacacional había resultado ser muy provechoso y gratificante para Severus, ahora era parte de una gran familia, cosa que a decir verdad le agradaba más de lo que él hubiese esperado, pero Merlín no lo permitiera eso era algo que jamás reconocería en voz alta. Las clases comenzaron se nuevo rompiendo con la agradable rutina que se había creado con Harry, pero en lugar de molestarse por ello se alegró pues necesitaba a su pareja ocupado y distraído para lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-¿Qué necesitas Snape?- preguntó Sirius con voz neutra mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento, se encontraban en su despacho en Grimmauld Place

-Hay algo que necesitamos discutir, pero es de gran importancia que Harry aun no lo sepa- contestó con voz calma una vez que tomó asiento

-¿Y eso es?- la ceja de Sirius se elevó curiosa

-Lord Black, he venido a hacerlo conocedor de mi intención- susurró entregándole un pesado rollo de pergamino sellado con un listón de seda lila y el sello de la Casa Prince en cera de color plata

-¿Esto es? …- el ex-prófugo le miró atónito

-No lo sabrás si no lo abres Black…- gruñó por lo bajo pero sin la molestia o rencor de antaño

-Reconozco ese listón, Snape… ¿Por qué?

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien con tu ahijado- confesó el pocionista

-No empezaste muy bien que digamos- le gruñó

-Lo sé, pero antes de rechazarme quiero que me escuches. Al principio era mi intención no tocar en lo absoluto a Harry hasta que cumpliera diecisiete, sin embargo el aún tiene muchos problemas e inseguridades en cuanto a su cuerpo, cada que yo le detenía en sus avances notaba su dolor al sentirse rechazado

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar- gruñó- Decidí permitirlo para darle confianza. Sé que eres consciente que Harry no tiene el cuerpo típico de un omega, no hay caderas anchas o glándulas lubricadoras que faciliten el sexo entre nosotros; Necesito que conozca su cuerpo, sus gustos y límites para que él día que él sea adulto y quiera acostarse conmigo sepa exactamente qué es lo que quiere y espera de mí. En cuanto al vínculo, el anhelo y dolor de Harry por sentirse un omega completo y reclamado era demasiado, no pude permitir que siguiera sufriendo cuando sólo yo podía evitarlo. Sé que tú mejor que nadie conoces lo que es hacer lo que sea por proteger a tu omega del dolor- terminó de decir mirando al Gryffindor a los ojos sin intimidarse

Sirius suspiró con fuerza y convocó dos vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego, con calma sirvió ambos vasos y le entregó uno a su antiguo enemigo

-Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas- susurró mirándole a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Rem y yo sabíamos que mi madre no aceptaría lo nuestro así que comenzamos a hacer planes sobre nuestro futuro. Sé que toda la escuela se enteró del escándalo que fue mi vínculo con Remus, aún recuerdo claramente a la Profesora McGonagall llamándome estúpido e irresponsable- soltó una risita ante el recuerdo antes de continuar.

¨-Pero ni ella ni nadie entendían por qué lo hice, nuestros sentimientos eran tan fuertes que teníamos una especie de vínculo primario aún sin que yo lo hubiese marcado como mi omega, así que yo podía sentir literalmente el dolor físico y emocional de Remus conforme la luna llena se acercaba. Si algo nos enseñan como alfas es cómo imponernos como superiores ante otros alfas e incluso con criaturas peligrosas, por lo que si había la más mínima posibilidad de que pudiera someter al lobo para evitarle el sufrimiento yo la iba a tomar y fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Esa noche por primera vez en su vida Remus se transformó con calma y sin pánico, sin lastimarse y pasó toda la noche dormido en mi regazo…

El pocionista le miraba con expresión neutra y un muy profundo (y también secreto) respeto y admiración.

-Así que sí Severus, sé exactamente de lo que hablas y si ese fue tu motivo, entonces yo Sirius Orión Black, Lord de la antigua y honorable Casa Black no tengo ningún impedimento para otorgarte la mano de mi hijo en matrimonio- susurró con voz seria y solemne

-Gracias Black- le dijo realmente aliviado y agradecido

-Entonces ¿Qué le ofreces a mi Harry?- cuestionó abriendo el contrato de esponsales

-Todo lo que tengo y llegue a tener- contestó con seguridad- Todo lo que soy en cuerpo, magia y alma

-¿Y qué pides a cambio?

-Sólo su amor- contestó el Slytherin

*****************************************************

El día sábado Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en Hogsmade, últimamente los exámenes y tareas les tenían vueltos locos por lo que por tan sólo este fin de semana se permitirían relajarse y reír con cervezas de mantequilla en mano

-¡Hey cara-rajada!- Draco entró en las Tres Escobas y caminó directo a su mesa con una suave sonrisa

-Llegas tarde hurón- se burló el moreno

-Yo nunca llego tarde, llego justo a tiempo- sentenció tomando asiento entre Harry y Hermione

-¿Qué te tenía tan ocupado?- preguntó la joven beta

-Ah, yo… -el Slytherin se sonrojó levemente

-¡Estabas con un omega!- señaló Ginny con una sonrisa burlona

-No lo molestes- murmuró Luna con suavidad

-Pero cariño ¡Ve lo rojo que esta! Casi tanto como mi cabello…

-Púdrete Weasley- murmuró el rubio sonrojándose aún más

-Malfoy está enamorado- canturreó la pelirroja

-Lo dice la que no me quiere dejar salir nunca del baño de prefectos- susurró Luna con calma

-¡Luna!- esta vez fue la pelirroja la que se sonrojo con la misma intensidad que su cabello, haciendo que todos se burlaran de la alfa

-Parece que todos están encontrando a sus destinados, me alegro por ustedes- murmuró Neville con una sincera sonrisa

-¿Aún nada Nev?- preguntó el joven Slytherin

-No, pero no tengo ninguna prisa- se rio- Ya en serio Draco ¿Quién es?

-Es… es Blaise Zabini- murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha- Siempre esperé que fuera él

-Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Hermione abrazándole

-¿Y tú como vas con Victor?- preguntó el aludido

-Yo ammm… a veces creo que él va demasiado en serio- dijo sonrojada

-Bueno, es evidente que está loco por ti- murmuró Ginny

Lo sé, pero yo…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- murmuró el ojiverde

-Claro Harry

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene con Victor?

-Yo, ammmm… bueno…- se sonrojó aún más

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Luna tomándole la mano

-Tengo miedo- confesó la beta mirando la mesa- Él es un alfa y algún día encontrará a su destinado y entonces me hará a un lado

-¿No se supone que eras la más inteligente de nuestra generación?- se burló Draco

-No le veo la gracia…

-Pues yo sí- le interrumpió- ¿Y si tú fueras su destinada? ¿Alguna vez se lo has preguntado?

-Yo… no- contestó

-Los casos como los de mis padres son raros pero existen Hermione ¿Y si te estas negando la felicidad por un miedo absurdo?- terminó sonriéndole

-No lo había considerado, Yo… creo que debo ser más abierta con él- murmuró

-Sólo no demasiado abierta- dijo Ginny guiñándole

-¡Ginevra!- le regañó la castaña completamente roja mientras todos reían con ganas

-Hablando de ser abiertos…. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos del bendito vínculo, Potter?- susurró Draco viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa felina

.Yo… ammm...

-Vamos Harry es muy obvio ¡Apestas a mi padrino!

-Sí Harry- dijo Luna entusiasmada- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te dolió? ¿El profesor fue amable?

-¡Luna!- siseó sonrojado- Yo, ammm… aún soy virgen- confesó avergonzado

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos incrédulos

-Yo… nosotros, ammmm nosotros hemos hecho “otras cosas” pero técnicamente aún soy virgen

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad

-Él quiere que yo conozca más sobre el sexo antes de hacerlo ya que mi cuerpo no es adecuado

-Entonces ¿Te marcó y vinculó sin haberse acostado contigo?- le preguntó Neville fascinado

-Sí- contestó Harry

-Eso es hermoso, muy considerado de su parte- murmuró Luna con mirada soñadora- Demuestra que te ama y se preocupa por ti

-Lo sé- dijo el moreno con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Mi padrino es un gran partido- murmuró Draco con orgullo

-Y… ¿Te estás entrenando en el sexo?- cuestionó Luna como si nada

-Cariño, no deberías preguntar eso- murmuró Ginny

-Sólo tengo curiosidad

-Bueno… Remus dijo que podía ayudar con eso- confesó

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos

-¿Habían escuchado de los juguetes sexuales muggles?- dijo sonriendo

-Cuéntame más Harry- murmuró la otra omega acercándose

************************************************

Una cálida noche de abril Harry y Severus se encontraban en el despacho del pocionista disfrutando de una agradable plática y un suave té, sin embargo el joven omega podía sentir cierta inquietud en el mayor, cómo si deseara decir algo pero no encontrara la manera de hacerlo

-¿Sev?- susurró tomando la mano izquierda del alfa, donde el anillo Potter descansaba

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- cuestionó acariciando su mano con suavidad

-Eso quisiera saber- murmuró- has estado algo extraño ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

-En realidad si- dijo suspirando y se levantó del sofá para buscar algo en su escritorio

-¿está todo bien?- preguntó Harry comenzando a inquietarse

-Sí, no te preocupes Harry- dijo acercándose de nuevo al menor- Yo, quiero entregarte esto

Harry tomó el pesado pergamino de la mano de su pareja, era un papel con apariencia muy antigua y cara, estaba perfectamente enrollado y atado con un bonito listón lila y restos de un sello de cera color plata. El ojiverde lo desenrolló casi con temor y al leerlo se quedó sin aire, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca dibujaba una graciosa “o”, el pergamino era un contrato de esponsales y describía con lujo de detalle cómo sería su matrimonio con el hombre, las clausulas acerca de herencia y las propiedades de las que ahora eran dueños, los apellidos que usarían, todo aquello bajo una única exigencia: sólo sería válido mientras el amor sincero les uniera, al final del documento estaban no sólo la firma de Severus, sino también las de Sirius y Remus.

-Si estás dispuesto a aceptarme- murmuró el Slytherin- sólo hace falta tu firma

-Tú… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- cuestionó mirándole con incredulidad

-Por supuesto- le dijo tomando la mano izquierda del joven entre las suyas y besó el anillo que la adornaba

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no lo desearía? Eres mi destinado y sé que legalmente ya somos pareja por el vínculo pero es mi firme intención llevarte ante el altar de los dioses y convertirte en mi legítimo esposo- le dijo mirándoles a los ojos sin titubear

-Pero yo… tú podrías tener a quien quieras

-Yo te amo Harry- le interrumpió tomándole de las mejillas- No me interesa nada ni nadie más

-Pero no podré darte hijos- murmuró con pesar

-Podríamos adoptar, no me interesan las líneas de sangre ni la descendencia. Tú y sólo tú eres mi única preocupación- y suavemente besó los carnosos labios, destilando todo el amor y ternura posibles en aquella caricia

-Acepto- susurró el ojiverde cuando se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos

El mayor sonrió antes de abrazar a Harry y volver a besarle, esta vez con más pasión y necesidad, se recargó contra el sofá llevando al joven Gryffindor a su regazo mientras acariciaba con suma lentitud su espalda y glúteos haciéndole gemir con fuerza dentro del delicioso beso que compartían. Los labios del ojinegro abandonaron los labios rojizos para dedicarse a recorrer el terso cuello mientras Harry enredaba los dedos en los sedosos cabellos y su cadera comenzaba un suave vaivén, haciéndole sentir la dura erección contra su trasero, el moreno estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por el potente y masculino aroma de Severus rodeándole e impregnándose en su piel, estaba a punto de dejarse guiar por el mayor, sin embargo sabía que era injusto, todo trataba siempre de su propio placer y había algo que quería intentar

-Ahhhh, alfa… espera- logró murmurar

-Mmmm ¿qué sucede pequeño?- preguntó Severus con voz ronca contra su clavícula

-Me… ¿Me dejas intentar algo?- pidió cohibido

-Lo que tu desees mi dulce omega- murmuró enternecido ante la timidez y vergüenza del otro

Harry volvió a besarle con suavidad mientras sus manos temerosas comenzaban a desabotonar la estorbosa túnica, después con tortuosa lentitud comenzó a bajar por la mandíbula y cuello del pocionista deshaciéndose también de la delicada camisa y dejando al descubierto el blanco pecho del alfa quién suspiró de placer al sentir los tímidos labios bajando por la sensible piel. Aquellas manos llegaron hasta el cinturón y con un poco más de seguridad se deshicieron del mismo y abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones mientras bajaba de su regazo y se arrodillaba sumisamente entre sus piernas entreabiertas.

-¿Estás seguro Harry?- preguntó Severus acariciando su cabello

-Sí alfa- contestó llevando sus manos hasta los boxers y liberando la virilidad del pocionista

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cual platos y se relamió los labios con hambre mientras admiraba el grueso y goteante miembro, con suavidad lo acarició desde la base deteniéndose por el nudo haciendo gemir al mayor, ese sonido le infundió seguridad y sin dudarlo se lo llevó a la boca

-Oh mierda- gimió Severus al sentir la cálida humedad abrazándole

Harry lamió la punta con lentitud y volvió a meterlo hasta donde lograba sin sentir que se ahogaba y suavemente movió la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras su mano acariciaba el nudo y la base

-Oh Harry… si, eres tan bueno- siseó el hombre acariciando sus cabellos y apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza

El moreno sintiéndose animado por la reacción de su alfa aumentó la velocidad en sus movimientos sin ser plenamente consciente de que su otra mano se encontraba ahora dentro de sus propios pantalones acariciándose a la par

-Mmmm Harry… Harry si no te detienes voy a…- Severus luchaba contra sí mismo, nunca antes había tenido tan poca resistencia sin embargo su pequeño le tenía al límite, no había nada que le hiciera retrasar el inminente orgasmo.

El aludido al notar la urgencia en la voz decidió usar el “arma secreta” que Remus le había enseñado y respiró profundo antes de atragantarse con el miembro de Severus

-¡Oh dulce Morgana!- gimió Severus con fuerza al sentirse hasta lo más profundo de la garganta del menor y sin poderlo evitar se corrió en su boca

Harry se separó tosiendo con los ojos llorosos antes de sonreír orgulloso ante la visión del sudoroso y cansado alfa que respiraba con dificultad en aquel sillón, pues él había logrado eso

-Ven… acá- susurró el mayor ofreciéndole la mano y lo sentó de nuevo en su regazo para besarlo con ternura

-¿Estuve bien alfa?- preguntó sumisamente

-Dioses Harry- murmuró contra su mejilla- Pensé que moriría del placer, estoy seguro que vi el cielo por un instante

-No seas tonto Sev- susurró sonrojado

-¿Qué hay de ti pequeño?- preguntó el mayor

-Yo… yo también me vine- dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándole su mano izquierda un manchada con su semilla

El mayor la tomó y lamió el semen con suma lentitud haciendo que el menor se estremeciera antes de abrazarle contra su pecho

-Mi dulce omega- murmuró contra su cabeza con un beso


	18. Capítulo Dieciseis

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y nunca antes Harry había deseado con tantas ansias que llegaran las vacaciones pues sería oficialmente un adulto y podría casarse con Severus, pero el tiempo no parecía querer cooperar con el joven omega quien tuvo que resignarse a poner atención a sus clases

-Como cada viernes hoy es día de tema libre ¿De qué les gustaría que habláramos?- cuestionó alegremente la Profesora Sprout

-¿Profesora?- un Ravenclaw tenía la mano al aire- ¿Podemos hablar del vínculo?

-¡Por supuesto! Es una maravillosa idea repasarlo un poco, después de todo están llegando a una edad en la que los destinados comienzan a manifestarse- dijo la mujer alegremente

-¿Qué es lo que se siente?- murmuró ahora una joven Slytherin

-Oh bueno, eso está un poco fuera de mi área ya que nunca lo he sentido- dijo la maestra

-¿Qué? ¿Usted no está marcada?- preguntó Colin Creevey incrédulo

-No querido. Lamentablemente aún no he conocido a mi destinado y fue mi decisión personal el no vincularme a nadie que no fuera él o ella- murmuró aun sonriendo

-Pero, ¿no es molesto?

-Al ser joven si lo fue, pero conforme maduras mental, física y mágicamente es más fácil vivir sin vínculo

-¿No es algo triste vivir así? ¿Sin amor?

-¿Quién dijo que no he tenido amor?- sonrió la jefa de Hufflepuff- El que existan los destinados no significa que no puedas elegir con quien estar o a quien amar. Somos seres vivos y tenemos la libertad de estar con quien queramos sin importar que sea un alfa, un beta o incluso otro omega

-Profesora ¿Usted no ha sido juzgada por la gente por ese motivo?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-Por supuesto que sí Sr. Potter, pero al final del día es MI vida y MIS decisiones, lo que los demás opinen no tiene importancia- sentenció con completa seguridad- Así que en cuanto el vínculo mágico, sólo les puedo decir que es un rito mágico ancestral que permite a un alfa y omega vincular sus auras mágicas por lo que estas mismas se complementan una a otra permitiendo que puedan percibir emociones y sensaciones del otro. Es un vínculo mágico tan fuerte que genera protección mágica permanente para los vinculados.

“-Para describirles exactamente lo que se siente tal vez sea mejor pedir a algún profesor vinculado que asista a nuestra próxima clase

El moreno miró a sus compañeros y la pequeña decepción en sus rostros por lo que con una tenue sonrisita y un suave suspiro levantó la mano

-¿Qué sucede querido?- cuestionó la mayor

-Yo podría describirles lo que se siente- susurró un tanto sonrojado, todos sus compañeros exclamaron felices y emocionados

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte. Pero es algo muy personal, puedes contarlo sólo si realmente deseas compartir ese recuerdo- murmuró la herbologista

-Quiero hacerlo- contestó sonriendo

-En ese caso, la clase es tuya…- la profesora tomó asiento mientras los demás jóvenes buscaban un lugar cerca del ojiverde

-Bueno… Es una sensación increíble, es cómo… cómo estar completo. Yo creía que encontrar a tu destinado era el sentimiento más increíble que alguna vez sentiría pero estaba muy equivocado. Cuando tu alfa decide marcarte tú te entregas sin dudarlo un segundo y no es una cosa de feromonas o sumisión, es más bien de confianza, sabes que puedes confiarle tu vida a esa persona y que estará ahí para ti siempre y entonces cuando sus dientes desgarran tu piel y la sangre fluye hay un gran éxtasis de magia, puedes sentir su aura mezclándose con la tuya y todo en ti es euforia, porque es cómo si toda tu vida estuvieras incompleto pero no fueras consciente de ello hasta ese momento cuando por fin te sientes pleno- murmuró con voz calma y una dulce sonrisa recordando aquella tarde, al salir de su ensoñación pudo ver a todos sus compañeros mirarle atontados y con el anhelo pintado en el rostro

-¿Podemos ver tu marca?- preguntó Colin

-Sí- el joven movió tan solo un poco el cuello de la camisa y estiró el cuello hacía la derecha permitiendo que vieran la blanquecina marca, todos suspiraron

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó Luna

-No, hay tanta magia en ese momento que no dolió. Sólo tuve un poco de ardor después mientras cicatrizaba- murmuró sonriéndole a su amiga

-Gracias por compartir esta bella experiencia con nosotros- dijo su profesora con una sonrisa en el rostro y Harry se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a sus compañeros omegas que le acogieron y aceptaron cuando más lo necesitó

******************************************************

Hoy es 31 de julio de 1998, Harry James Potter cumplía diecisiete años, por fin se desharía del rastreo del Ministerio y esa tarde tendría una fabulosa fiesta con su familia pero sobretodo se cumpliría la cláusula de mayoría de edad en su contrato de esponsales la cual fue impuesta por su propio prometido. Todo esto cruzaba por su mente una y otra vez mientras se alistaba, se vistió con unos suaves pantalones de vestir de corte ajustado color gris Oxford y camisa de algodón color lila, sonrió al espejo con suficiencia esperando ser un tanto obvio con su elección de colores. Cepilló de nuevo su cabello ahora perfectamente lacio gracias a la pócima alaciadora de su abuelo Fleamont (¿Por qué carajos nadie le había hablado de ella antes?) y con un ligero suspiro de aprobación tomó asiento en la cama para ponerse los suaves botines negros de piel de dragón

-¿Se puede cachorro?- susurró Remus tocando la puerta

-Adelante- contestó ajustando su calzado

-Wow… ¿Acaso estoy viendo a Fleamont Potter?- murmuró Sirius desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó sonriéndose poniéndose de pie

-Por supuesto, seguramente le causas un infarto a Severus- dio Remus guiñándole

-Eso espero- dijo el joven riendo nerviosamente

-¿Qué sucede mini-prongs?- preguntó Sirius abrazándole

-Estoy muy nervioso- confesó mordiéndose los labios

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo su padre- quien intente arruinar la gran noche de mi cachorro conocerá la furia de Sirius Black

-Estaremos para ti todo el tiempo- susurró Remus acariciando su cabello

-Jamás podré agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que hacen por mí- susurró sonriéndoles

-No tienes que agradecer nada…

-Sí, tengo que- les interrumpió-A pesar de nunca haber realizado la adopción de sangre siempre han estado para mí y han sido los mejores padres del mundo

Ambos hombres se emocionaron ante las palabras del joven y lo abrazaron con fuerza

-¿Sabes que siempre serás nuestro cachorro, cierto? Aunque ya estés casado y tengas a tus propios bebés- dijo el hombre lobo conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Lo sé madre- le contestó sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo que Remus se emocionara aún más

-Si bueno- Sirius carraspeo y respiró con fuerza-Tenemos un regalo para ti antes de que todos lleguen

-¿Qué es?

-Los Black acostumbraban dar a su heredero alguna reliquia cuando cumplía la mayoría de edad- dijo el hombre con orgullo- Es una de las pocas tradiciones de la familia que vale la pena conservar, así que queremos que tengas esto

Harry tomó con manos trémulas el delicado relicario de plata que su padre le estaba entregando, era ovalado y medía apenas unos cuatro centímetros de largo, en el centro estaba finamente grabado el escudo de la familia Black, rodeado por una suave trenza de hilos de plata con diminutas piedras preciosas color negro y verde

-Es precioso- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Ábrelo- pidió su madre. El joven obedeció y se quedó sin palabras, había lugar para tres fotografías, uno de esos espacios estaba ocupado con una hermosa imagen donde James y Lily posaban sonrientes en sus trajes de boda

-Yo…- su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos llorosos

-Siempre serás un Potter- murmuró Sirius- pero también eres un Black

-Necesito una foto de ustedes- exclamó Harry limpiándose el rostro sin delicadeza

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Necesito una foto de ustedes para tenerlos aquí, siempre conmigo- declaró sonriendo

-Supongo que por ahí tendremos alguna decente- susurró Remus

-Gracias, es un regalo hermoso- murmuró el ojiverde

-No, tú eres el regalo más hermoso que pudimos recibir- contestó el castaño

-Ya casi llegan tus invitados- murmuró Sirius- Más vale que no tengas la cara hinchada cuando llegue tu prometido o va a Cruciarme hasta la muerte

-No seas tonto- susurró Harry sonriendo mientras se colgaba el relicario al cuello

-Vamos cachorro- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano

-Vamos- murmuró el joven tomando su túnica formal a juego con su pantalón y colocándosela mientras salía de la habitación

****************************************************

La tarde avanzaba tranquilamente permitiendo que Harry se relajara y divirtiera con su familia y amigos. Aún era extraño ver a ese grupo tan diverso llevarse tan maravillosamente, y aun podía recordar los cincos segundos de pánico que sintió ante el silencio que generó la llegada de Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, sin embargo cuando Sirius se había acercado al hombre rubio y había extendido su mano agradeciéndole por salvar su vida pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Narcissa por su parte parecía dispuesta a retomar su relación con su primo, además de que estaba bastante interesada en Hermione Granger quien lucía más que radiante del brazo de Victor Krum por su parte los Weasley se esmeraban en incluir a Draco en sus conversaciones mientras Luna charlaba muy entusiasmada con Remus, todo iba bastante bien y el ojiverde suspiraba en completa paz, claro hasta que Severus aparecía de nuevo en su radar. El hombre casi lo mata de la impresión al llegar a Grimmauld Place enfundado en unas túnicas formales de corte más ajustado al que acostumbraba, eran de terciopelo negro cuervo que lanzaba un suave brillo azulado cuando el hombre se movía, en el cuello de la misma tenía un muy sutil y elegante ribeteado en color lila, además su sedoso cabello eternamente suelto ahora estaba suavemente trenzado a su espalda

-si sigues así, tendré que llevarte a rastras a alguna habitación- susurró el hombre acercándose y tomando la mano izquierda del joven entre las suyas

-¿Lo prometes?- murmuró Harry sonriendo

-Pequeño travieso- besó sus nudillos- Ya haz esperado hasta ahora ¿No puedes esperar unas semanas más?

-Lo intentaré… Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la cocina- dijo sonriéndole

-¿Molly ya te perdonó por usurpar su lugar?

-sí, pero he tenido que prometer que ella preparará tu pastel el próximo año- torció los ojos con un suave bufido

-O podría sacrificarme y tener dos pasteles igual de deliciosos- susurró con falsa inocencia

-¿La estas pasando bien?

-Sabes que sí, admito que me sentí mal ante la negativa de Ron a venir, pero era algo con lo que ya contaba. Él ha decidido alejarse se mí y respetaré su decisión- murmuró con una sonrisa triste- Además… toda la gente importante en mi vida está aquí

-Es casi surreal ver a Draco y Longbottom llevarse tan bien- susurró el ojinegro divertido

-Tienen más en común de lo que ellos mismos esperaron…

-¡Todos al comedor!- gritó Molly entrando a la sala.

Todos rieron ante su ímpetu pero nadie se atrevió a ignorarle, así que siguieron sus indicaciones saliendo de la habitación

-¿Estás listo mi pequeño?- murmuró Severus acercándole a su cuerpo aprovechando el momento a solas

-Sólo si estás ahí conmigo- contestó el omega contra sus labios

-Siempre- contestó para después unir sus labios en un suave beso antes de separarse y reunirse con sus invitados

Harry entró seguido por su alfa para encontrarse a todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa cantándole el feliz cumpleaños animosamente, un enorme pastel cubierto en chocolate y con diecisiete velas doradas estaba en el lugar de honor a la cabecera, cuando el canto terminó el moreno cerró los ojos y respiró profundo pensando en su deseo, Severus sonrió a medias y dio un suave apretón a la mano que sostenía, el vínculo le permitía conocer su deseo y no pudo evitar mostrarse complacido, el joven sopló sus velas y todos aplaudieron

-¿Qué deseaste Harry?- preguntaron los gemelos a la par

-Es de mala suerte contar los deseos- intervino Luna

-No les contaré mi deseo. Sólo les puedo decir que estoy seguro de que se cumplirá…

-Tenlo por seguro- susurró Severus

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó Neville con genuina curiosidad

-Yo…- Harry buscó la mirada de Severus quien le dedico una media sonrisa y asintió mientras posaba su mano con completa naturalidad sobre su cintura- Nosotros, les queremos dar una noticia importante

Todos le miraban expectantes olvidándose por un instante incluso de los platos de pastel que levitaban silenciosamente

-Severus y yo vamos a casarnos- declaró con una sonrisa radiante. Todo fue silencio absoluto por unos instantes hasta que Molly, Ginny y Hermione gritaron de emoción

Las mujeres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pareja cual tromba, haciendo que el resto de los invitados rieran sonoramente

-Lo siento- murmuró Molly completamente sonrojada- Los felicito, estoy tan feliz por ustedes

Poco a poco todos se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja, llenando a Harry de abrazos y buenos deseos

-Permítame felicitarle Sr. Potter- dijo Lucius Malfoy acercándose

-Por favor llámeme Harry- pidió amablemente

-Les deseo una vida feliz, prospera y muy longeva juntos- susurró Narcissa con una sincera sonrisa- Gracias Harry, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándole pareja a este cascarrabias

-Severus afirmaba que moriría solo- se burló el rubio

-Si bueno, hice bien en esperar- declaró el pelinegro ocultando su bochorno

-¿Ya tienen una fecha?- preguntó la mujer

-En dos semanas- contestó el ojiverde

-Es demasiado pronto- exclamó la matriarca Malfoy

-Ya tenemos algunos planes adelantados, además no tenemos ningún motivo para esperar más tiempo- declaró el alfa mirando a su pareja con calidez

Harry le sonrió feliz y le pidió a Circe que por favor su boda llegara rápido.


	19. Capítulo Diecisiete

-No lo puedo creer- sollozaba el pelinegro mientras abrazaba al ojiverde

-Sirius lo estás asfixiando- dijo Remus riendo quedamente

-Lo siento, es que… mi cachorro se casa hoy- sollozó de nuevo- Ya no va a vivir con nosotros

-Te veré cada fin de semana papá- susurró Harry sonrojado y acalorado dentro del abrazo

-Ya suéltalo, tengo que terminar- le regañó el castaño claro haciendo que le soltara

-Gracias mamá- susurró Harry

-No hay de qué cachorro- le dijo sonriéndole amorosamente antes de darle un vial con una poción escarlata.

El joven la abrió dispuesto a tomarla sin preguntar pues sabía que la había elaborado Severus, pero se quedó impactado al olerla

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hueles?- preguntó Remus con la sonrisa aún más amplia

-¿Es… es Amortentia?- cuestionó aun impactado por el suave olor a menta, almizcle y petricor

-No, pero la reacción de tu núcleo mágico al olerla es casi la misma. A mi casi me da un infarto cuando destapé la mía y olí piel, whisky y aceite de motor- se burló

-Sí, sí, no te quejes, ya sabías lo que te esperaba. Yo la destapé y olí bosque, libros y chocolate- dijo Sirius ahora más compuesto

Harry bebió la poción maravillándose con el suave regusto a cerezas y vainilla. Remus arreglaba su túnica color marfil con vivos de un muy sutil dorado y peinaba su cabello lacio hacia atrás antes de colocarle una corona de ramas frescas de cedro y pino que estaba adornada con bayas de muérdago y belladona

-Toma Harry- dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole su relicario y anillo Prince- recuerda que esto es la única joyería que puedes llevar. Tienes que ser humilde ante los dioses.

-Claro, humilde en una túnica de bodas más cara que toda mi educación- se burló

-Sólo lo mejor para mi hijo- le dijo sonriendo

-Es hora Harry- dijo Rem sonriéndole con cariño

-Vamos entonces- el menor suspiró con fuerza dejándose guiar, los tres estando en la sala de Grimmauld Place tomaron el suave pergamino que era su contrato de esponsales, el cual empezó a brillar y vibrar antes de transportarles.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sirius ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio una vez que aterrizaron

-Sí, es sólo que aún no me gustan del todo los trasladores- se rio

-Bien, entonces no hagamos esperar a tu flamante casi marido- se burló el hombre ofreciéndole el brazo

Harry le sonrió aceptando su brazo y tomando la mano de Remus con la otra para caminar los tres hacía el altar de piedra donde ya les esperaban. En un intento por calmar sus nervios se permitió observar todo a su alrededor, era cerca de media noche y el camino y altar eran iluminados por antorchas. Alrededor del foso circular se encontraban sus invitados: Bill y Fleur ambos vestidos en túnicas color vino, Charlie en color verde musgo, después se encontraban Molly y Arthur vestidos de un marrón tierra seguidos de Percy en gris piedra. Los gemelos le seguían y ellos al igual que Luna y Ginny iban de un color lavanda muy pálido, después de ellas estaba Xenophilus de color oro viejo junto a Dumbledore en sus inseparables túnicas violetas, seguido estaban Neville vestido de naranja perlado y su abuela en color negro cenizo después Hermione de un suave azul cenizo y a su lado Victor en un vibrante lapislázuli, por último estaba Draco en una lujosa túnica gris seda. En el centro de la construcción le esperaban sus otros padrinos de ritos: Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy en unas lujosísimas túnicas azul medianoche con vivos en hilo de oro, sus cabellos, cuellos y dedos adornados por vistosas joyas, ellos ahí denotaban poder puro.

El ojiverde suspiró de nuevo y miró a sus padres a sus lados, ambos en túnicas negro profundo, sus cabelleras perfectamente peinadas, sus dedos igualmente rebosantes de anillo de oro y plata tan antiguos como la magia misma.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que te casarías en Stonehenge?- murmuró Sirius apretando suavemente su brazo

-Nunca…- apenas logró murmurar mientras llegaban al borde de la imponente estructura

-Estaremos aquí contigo- murmuró Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo harás bien hijo- dijo Sirius besando su frente y entonces la pareja caminó al centro colocándose alrededor de una piedra lisa orientada al norte.

Sirius se colocó en el norte sosteniendo una vela que se encendió de inmediato, Remus se colocó al sur encendiéndose su vela también, Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban en este y oeste respectivamente y sus velas se encendieron, al completar el círculo de flores blancas este brilló con una suave luz dorada creada completamente por la magia de sus padrinos. Todos en el círculo exterior comenzaron a recitar en apenas audibles murmullos agradeciéndoles a los dioses por las bendiciones recibidas, esa era la entrada de Harry.

Harry caminó despacio, sintiendo la hierba bajo sus pies mientras se dirigía hacia el altar de piedra desde el este, en el oeste pudo observar a Severus igualmente descalzo caminando en su dirección, el hombre vestía una túnica marfil idéntica a la suya y su sedoso cabello caía en suaves ondas que enmarcaban su rostro, su cabeza también había sido coronada con ramas y frutos.

Ambos hombres entraron al círculo sonriéndose y se tomaron de las manos, en cuanto se tocaron la vela dorada en honor al dios sol, y la vela plateada en honor a la diosa luna se encendieron iluminando el altar. El omega suspiró con fuerza para calmarse y soltó las cálidas manos acercándose al altar para tomar una vela blanca y encenderla colocándola después en un cuenco con sal, sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo al no derribar las demás velas o incluso en cuenco de agua pura, el ojiverde se alejó y enseguida Severus encendió la última vela blanca mientras le sonreía a Harry antes de volver al centro del círculo para unir de nuevo sus manos.

-Nos reunimos aquí para celebrar a dos almas que esta noche unen sus destinos. La voz de Lucius llenó el ambiente

-Pedimos a los dioses bendigan esta sagrada unión, fruto del amor incondicional de estos dos seres- continuó Sirius

El despliegue de magia que llegó enseguida de aquellas palabras fue increíble, tanto podían sentir electricidad vibrando a su alrededor, nadie podía poner en duda que los dioses aprobaban ese matrimonio

-Harry, te prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- susurró Severus mirándole a los ojos

-Severus, prometo serte fiel física y espiritualmente- dijo el ojiverde

-Permíteme compartir las dichas y penas de tu vida- continuó el mayor

-Permíteme ser la causa de tus sonrisas y el consuelo de tu llanto- murmuró Harry

-Te ofrezco mi corazón y alma como símbolo de mi amor eterno…

-Yo los acepto y te suplicó aceptes los míos- en este punto Harry luchaba por contener sus lágrimas

-Yo acepto tu corazón y alma como míos- susurró el ojinegro

-Porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo- declararon alfa y omega a la vez con voz fuerte y segura

La magia a su alrededor vibró emocionada, el viento frío levantó las suaves flores haciéndolas volar en espiral alrededor de la pareja mientras un suave hilo de magia dorada unía sus manos en un nudo parecido al infinito para después fundirse en su piel y viajar con un suave y agradable calor hasta sus pechos para alojarse ahí, en lo más profundo de sus núcleos mágicos. Sus invitados se acercaron tomados de las manos y formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos cantando y dando gracias a la madre tierra y a los dioses por permitir esta unión.

Harry pudo sentir la magia a su alrededor extinguiéndose poco a poco, las velas se apagaron mostrando que los dioses se retiraban satisfechos y pronto los murmullos se volvieron bullas de celebración y aplausos, pero él lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar abiertamente mientras reclamaba los labios de su esposo

*****************************************************

Severus llegó a su casa con Harry en brazos, después de su boda habían tenido un copioso y muy abundante banquete en Grimmauld Place, Molly y Narcissa habían hechizado la sala convirtiéndola en un hermoso salón de baile donde habían pasado horas bailando, el pocionista estaba tan feliz que sorprendió a todos al permitirse tirar sus barreras y máscaras, tratando a Harry como usualmente solo hacía a solas además de que la pareja bailó sola en el centro de la pista hasta que el sol salió y aún después.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry adormilado entre sus brazos

-Pasa del medio día- susurró mientras le llevaba a la habitación principal

-¿Estamos en casa?- susurró el joven

-Si mi amor, estamos en casa- contestó colocándole con sumo cuidado en la cama de suaves sabanas de algodón egipcio

Con cuidado el alfa retiró las ropas de su pareja dejándole solo en los boxers de seda para después recostarlo bajo la ropa de cama dándole un suave beso en la frente

-Podías hacer eso con magia- murmuró el menor acurrucándose

-Lo sé, pero me gusta más de esta manera- le besó de nuevo antes de adentrarse al baño

En cuanto el menor estuvo solo se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue a la sala, la última vez que estuvo ahí escondió un paquete reducido y sabía que lo necesitaría, regresó rápido a la cama donde volvió la bolsa de terciopelo a su tamaño original y la escondió debajo de la almohada antes de recostarse y fingir que dormía, justo a tiempo para ver a Severus salir del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura

-Sé que no estás dormido, mocoso- susurró sentándose a su lado

-Upss- susurró el joven con sonrisa inocente

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó el pelinegro acariciando sus cabellos

-Es una sorpresa- contestó Harry sentándose despacio para reclamar aquellos deliciosos labios

-Mmmm… creí que estabas muy cansado- se burló el otro

-Nunca para ti Sev- y le besó de nuevo, sus manos viajaron a los fuertes hombros del pocionista en un intento de acercarlo más a su cuerpo, sus dientes marcaron labios y lengua como su propiedad y suspiraba al sentir las rasposas manos de su alfa colarse entre las sabanas para recorrerle por completo.

Dejándose guiar por la pasión que recorría sus venas en ese momento, Harry recorrió la espalda de su esposo casi con devoción, sus dedos memorizando la textura y extensión de la piel, Severus le tomó en brazos y colocó a la mitad de la cama para meterse a las sabanas con él

-Esto estorba- susurró el moreno cuando sus manos llegaron a la toalla y la quitó arrojándola a un lado, la erección del hombre saltó orgullosa y Harry la tomó para masajearla mientras volvía a besarle con fuerza

Severus dejó sus labios para comenzar a bajar con suma y tortuosa lentitud por el cuello y torso dejando rojizas marcas y arrancando sonoros gemidos a su pequeño, al llegar a los boxers los quitó con calma y parsimonia

-Alfa...

-Shhhh, con calma mi amor- susurró acercándose a la erección del otro para darle besos y lametones. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente llevó un dedo a la virginal entrada pero se llevó una gran sorpresa

-¿Esto es?

-Ammmm… es un plug anal- susurró el joven rojo de vergüenza

-Dioses Harry- gruñó el mayor, tomando el anillo que sobresalía de aquella cavidad lo giro con fuerza mientras engullía el miembro frente a él

-¡Oh Sev!- exclamó el ojiverde con fuerza arqueando la espalda

El Slytherin continuó con su tarea tragando profundamente, girando y embistiendo con aquel juguete haciendo que su pareja se retorciera de placer

-Sev…. Detente, ahhh voy a…

-No, aún no pequeño- murmuró el hombre dejando el hinchado pene- ¿Qué otras sorpresas trajiste para mí?

Harry sonrió felinamente antes de sacar la bolsa de terciopelo de su escondite y sacó una cosa con forma fálica y un bote de líquido transparente

-Benditos muggles y sus inventos- susurró Harry- esto es lubricante y este es un vibrador, solo tienes que presionar el botón y se enciende…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- cuestionó Severus besándole- Tú eres el que manda

-Yo…- el joven estaba rojo de nuevo

-Necesito que me digas que deseas amor…

-Yo… quiero que me folles con esto- declaró sonrojándose aún más

-¿Lo has hecho antes?

-S-sólo un poco, para probar- murmuró cohibido haciendo que el mayor gruñera de placer imaginándolo, tal vez después le pediría que lo hiciera para él

-En ese caso, preséntate- susurró mirándole a los ojos

-S-sí alfa- gimoteo el joven extasiado por la orden y se colocó a cuatro separando sus nalgas con las manos

-Oh Harry, no tienes idea de lo hermoso que luces así- gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho mientras se acercaba a besar y morder aquel suave trasero que tanto le había tentado

Con calma tiró del plug anal, sacando aquel juguete con forma de huevo y acercó sus labios para besar y lamer la suave cavidad que pronto le recibiría

-¡OH! A-alfaaa, por favor…-gimió con fuerza

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- susurró alejándose mientras llenaba el vibrador del viscoso lubricante

-Follame, por favor…

-Lo que tú desees mi amor- dijo penetrándole despacio con el juguete hasta que desapareció casi todo y entonces comenzó a embestirle con calma mientras su mano acariciaba sus glúteos y muslos

-Ahhh si, si alfa… más, más por favor- gemía mordiéndose los labios conforme aquel sordo dolor iba desapareciendo dando entrada al exquisito placer

Severus le obedeció y comenzó a mover el juguete con más fuerza mientras comenzaba a masajear el cada vez más hinchado miembro del menor. Harry dejó caer los brazos y se aferró a las sabanas moviendo las caderas contra la mano del mayor quien le tomó de la cadera manteniendo el juguete lo más profundo posible y encendió la vibración

-¡Oh por Circe!- gritó Harry fuerte arqueando la espalda y con los ojos casi en blanco

-No mi amor- susurró Severus besando su omoplato y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras bombeaba más rápido- Ni Circe ni Merlín, ni ningún dios, sólo yo…

-Alfa, alfa… voy, voy a…

-Córrete mi pequeño, déjame verte terminar- gruñó contra su oído

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sev!- gritó con fuerza eyaculando en la mano de su marido antes de desplomarse contra el colchón

Severus siguió besando el caliente y sudoroso cuerpo mientras retiraba el vibrador y lo dejaba en la mesa de noche, con suma delicadeza le colocó sobre su pecho después de lanzar un hechizo refrescante sobre él

-No hagas eso- murmuró el menor

-¿Hacer qué?

-Los hechizos- dijo haciendo un puchero- quitan tu esencia de mi piel

-Harry, tenemos toda una vida para hacer que mi esencia quede tatuada en tu piel- le dijo sonriendo antes de besar su nariz

-Bien, porque quiero que todos sepan cuanto me encanta hacer el amos con mi esposo- dijo con ademan solemne

-Te amo mocoso…

-Y yo a ti Sev- el joven se incorporó para besarle y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera negra para profundizarlo

Ambos suspiraron con fuerza mientras el ambiente de por sí ya saturado ahora se inundaba de aún más feromonas, las manos de Severus recorrieron la suave espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos los cuales amasaba y acariciaba sin pudor alguno mientras el joven movía las caderas en suaves círculos restregándose contra la dura e imponente erección del mayor

-Sev…- se separó un poco dando suaves besos

-Mmmm…

-Te necesito, necesito que me hagas tuyo…- murmuró contra sus labios

-¿Estás seguro? Yo soy más grande que tus juguetes- susurró acariciando su rostro

-Por favor alfa, te deseo…- lo volvió a besar

-Está bien- se separó para alcanzar el frasco de lubricante y se lo entregó al joven- Tu mandas

Harry sonrió tomando el frasco y colocó una gran cantidad del gel viscoso en su mano para después tomar el goteante miembro de su alfa y masturbarlo lentamente antes de sentarse a horcajadas

-Hazlo despacio pequeño- dijo el hombre tomándole de las caderas- Pararemos en el momento que lo desees…

Sin esperar más instrucciones el ojiverde guio la hinchada punta hasta entrada y bajo las caderas despacio, quejándose un poco ante la intromisión, con calma continúa deslizándose cerrando los ojos ante el mar de sensaciones hasta que sintió el nudo, entonces se quedó unos instantes quieto respirando profundamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su esposo acariciando su mejilla

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó abriendo los ojos y besó al hombre antes de comenzar a moverse

Harry suspiró con fuerza al sentir el pedazo de carne llenándolo, la molesta sensación de dolor inicial se fue casi de inmediato siendo sustituida por un inconmensurable placer, en ese momento el omega sentía que sus huesos se volvían efervescentes mientras se dedicaba a besar a su destinado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, en aquella habitación no se podía escuchar nada más que suaves gemidos y el morboso sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y fluidos chapoteando, manos y dedos se aferraban a la piel del otro dejando marcas rojizas que aunque después desaparecieran parecía que se quedarían grabadas a fuego en sus almas.

-Ahhh, alfa, alfa…- gemía Harry con fuerza mientras el aludido le tomaba de la cintura para llegar más profundo, tocando siempre su punto dulce y haciendo que llegara a las estrellas

-Mi… aghhhh sí, oh mi dulce omega- siseaba Severus con las mandíbulas apretadas proyectando las caderas hacía arriba cada que el joven bajaba, le estaba costando tanto mantener el ritmo y es que cuando por fin se sintió envuelto por la cálido y apretado interior de su pequeño se había sentido mil veces mejor de lo que pudo imaginar alguna vez

-Sev, aghhhh Sev…

-Ahhh, carajo Harry… me v-vengo…- gruñó el mayor impulsando con más fuerza al menor

-¡Oh dioses!- gritó Harry con fuerza al sentir al hombre completamente dentro y se corrió con violencia

-¡Oh Harry!- Severus gimió con fuerza, él no lo había planeado pero con ese último movimiento el nudo había entrado completo y sin poderlo evitar terminó mientras el nudo se hinchaba

Ambos hombres se dejaron caer exhaustos con sus respiraciones descontroladas y cuerpos perlados en sudor, aún unidos.

-Harry…. Amor ¿te lastimé?- preguntó el mayor preocupado

-Mmmm… no, estoy bien

-¿Seguro?… ohhh…- gimió de nuevo sintiendo como su falo era exprimido de nueva cuenta

-Oh si, se siente muy agradable-murmuró el moreno besando su pecho, embriagándose del varonil aroma

-No planeaba anudarte, ni siquiera pensé que pudiéramos- confesó acariciando su espalda

-Ni yo pero esto es muy agradable- murmuró somnoliento

-Duerme Harry- susurró contra sus cabellos revueltos

-Te amo Sev- dijo el joven acurrucándose contra su alfa

-Y yo a ti Harry- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de permitirse caer en brazos de Morfeo


	20. Epílogo

Lord Potter a sus cuarenta y siete años de edad se encontraba sentado en el porche posterior de la casa ancestral de la Familia Potter: Hart’s Manor. Hoy era un día muy especial y el hombre de ojos verdes no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver a su enorme familia en aquel gran y lujoso patio pensando en todo lo que había vivido a través de los últimos treinta años y como todo había valido la pena para poder llegar hasta aquí.

-¡Cedrella Weasley! ¡Deja ese disco volador ahora!- gritó Molly mientras perseguía a una joven beta muy alta y pelirrojo. Harry sonrió ante la escena, la hija de los gemelos había resultado ser aún peor que sus padres juntos, a veces todos agradecían que no decidieran tener más hijos aunque claro ese pensamiento se iba cuando recordaban que el motivo de aquella decisión había sido la salud de George.

El moreno continuó observando su alrededor mirando al resto de los Weasley, bueno todos menos uno, Percy y su esposa Audrey estaban con sus hijas Molly y Lucy, Ginny y Luna con los gemelos Lucian y Pandora que eran tan extraños y agradables como su madre rubia, Bill y Fleur con sus tres hijos que charlaban alegremente hasta que un hombre de piel clara, cabello largo y negro y ojos grises abrazó a Victoire por la espalda

-¡John, llegaste!- gritó la mujer emocionada abrazándole

Harry sonrió al ver la felicidad de su hermano menor y no pudo evitar suspirar por aquel precioso regalo de bodas

***********Flashback**********************

Harry y Severus se encontraban en el centro del salón de baile, todos les miraban expectantes con copas en mano

-Queremos agradecerles sinceramente a todos por acompañarnos en este día- declaró Severus mientras tomaba a su ahora esposo suavemente por la cintura- antes de continuar con esta celebración quiero dar mi regalo de bodas a Harry…

Sin esperar más tomó un pergamino de sus túnicas marfil y se lo entregó al joven quien lo desenrollo y leyó detenidamente antes de soltar el aire con fuerza

-¿Es enserio?- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sí Harry- le dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras era abrazado casi con violencia

-Gracias- dijo robándole un beso y corrió hacia sus padres

-Toma madre, léelo- susurró entregándole en pergamino a Remus

-Sé lo importante que son ustedes en la vida de Harry por lo que su felicidad está directamente conectada con la de mi esposo- declaró Severus mirando a la pareja- Por eso es que he trabajado en desarrollar una Poción Matalobos que puede erradicar tu licantropía por completo Remus

Toda la sala exclamó sorprendida

-Severus, yo…- el castaño claro le miraba con ojos llorosos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Tendrás que tomarla de por vida pero dejarás de transformarte y lo más importante no heredaras la maldición a tu descendencia

-¿Qué?- Remus lloraba con fuerza sosteniéndose a duras penas del brazo de su alfa- Gracias Severus, gracias…

********************Fin flashback*******************

Después de aquel regalo de su marido los padres de su corazón pasaron un año y medio entre chequeos regulares y monitorización hasta que llegó la noche en la que Remus Lupin pudo pasear de la mano de Sirius a la luna llena, sin dolor, sin transformación, sólo él. Fue entonces cuando la pareja por primera vez en décadas dejo de tomar las pociones anticonceptivas y pronto nació su segundo hijo (porque Harry siempre sería su hijo mayor) John Cygnus Black-Lupin, el primer hombre beta de la familia Black, esto había sorprendido incluso a sus padres, tal vez eso se debiera a que sus abuelos maternos fueran ambos betas, era lago que jamás sabrían sin embargo eso nunca tuvo importancia para ellos quienes honraron las palabras que el algún momento dijeron a Harry, los amaban por igual y estaban orgullosos de ambos sin importar su casta.

En una mesa Neville y Hannah Longbottom platicaban alegremente con Albus Dumbledore, Nev y Hannah habían sido una pareja que sorprendió a todos al igual que sus decisiones de vida como cuando Neville decidió ser profesor y Hannah prácticamente había heredado Las Tres Escobas, pero el amor entre ellos siempre fue evidente sobre todo cuando el Ministerio casi exigió a Nev que buscara otra omega al hacerse público que su pareja era estéril, pero el heredero Longbottom sin pensarlo dos veces los mando por un cuerno y anunció que su heredero sería alguno de sus múltiples ahijados.

En otra mesa cercana se encontraban todos los Malfoy en compañía de lo Krum-Granger, si en algún otro momento hubiese parecido imposible, ahora las situaciones de vida tan parecidas entre Narcissa y Hermione terminaron por unir a ambas familias. Ellas se habían vuelto confidentes, la nacida muggle conocía cada detalle de la vida de la mujer sangre pura, incluyendo las cláusulas de su enlace con Lucius y el secreto de porque nunca tuvo hijos con su omega, secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Harry continuo observando la extraña mezcla de rubios y castaños y sonrió aún más mientras recordaba, Draco y Blaise se habían casado apenas terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts y unos años después comenzaron con su competencia con los Weasley por ser la familia más fértil de toda Gran Bretaña pues Blaise era conocido como el omega que había salvado por si solo a la familia Malfoy de la casi extinción. En su primer embarazo tuvieron a Tabatha y Scorpius que eran dos niños preciosos, calca exacta de Draco, en el segundo embarazo se llevaron una gran sorpresa pues el escaneo les mostro que había dos placentas pero tres sacos amnióticos, naciendo así los gemelos Gianluca y Cassiopeia que eran idénticos a Blaise y su mellizo Hyperion que era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres con la apariencia, estructura ósea, cabello lacio y ojos plata de los Malfoy pero el tono de piel cabello castaño oscuro de los Zabini.

Por su parte Hermione y Victor después de años de lucha contra el Ministerio tenían por fin una vida tranquila, Hermione nunca estuvo dispuesta a aceptar lo que tuvo que vivir Narcissa y fue un alivio para ella cuando su pareja demostró que tampoco eran sus planes, ante tales presiones que recibían el matrimonio decidió vivir en Francia, país donde no habían leyes ridículas que exigieran a alfas cumplir con supuestas obligaciones o absurdos derechos, fue allá donde se volvieron padres de Nikolai y Roza, todo esto antes de regresar a Inglaterra donde la mujer beta labró su camino en el Ministerio hasta conseguir el cargo de Ministra y por fin con el apoyo de los Lord de las casas Malfoy, Prince, Black y Potter logró abolir aquellas leyes ridículas.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo una mujer pelirroja con un ojo verde y uno negro de pie frente a él y sacándole de sus cavilaciones

-En nada querida

-¿Seguro?- cuestionó un muy embarazado hombre pelinegro con ojos negros rodeados por un halo verde brillante mientras se acercaba

-Hola albóndiga- dijo la mujer al embarazado mientras le daba un suave empujón

-¡Eileen Adhara Snape-Potter!– se escuchó la voz molesta del ex-profesor de pociones- tu hermano esta embarazado ¿No puedes por el amor de Dana ser más cuidadosa?

-Lo siento padre- murmuró la joven haciendo que Harry sonriera feliz

***********************Flashback****************

Harry y Severus se encontraban en el consultorio del sanador, el joven estrechaba con fuerza la mano de su alfa pues hacia unos días habían llegado a Estados Unidos gracias a Victor Krum que les había puesto en contacto con el consultorio del Dr. Johnson

-Todo estará bien mi pequeño- susurró Severus mientras desplegaba sus feromonas para tranquilizarle.

Hoy recibirían los resultados de algunas pruebas y exámenes que le habían realizado a Harry hace dos días

-Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza señores- dijo el medimago entrando a la oficina con una carpeta en mano

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Harry directamente sin paciencia alguna

-Tenemos excelente noticias- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Sr. Potter los resultados demuestran que usted es un candidato idóneo para el procedimiento

-¿Qué hay de los riesgos?- cuestionó Severus

-Son mínimos Sr. Snape- contestó de inmediato- el tratamiento durará sólo un año ya que el núcleo mágico de su marido ya ha hecho algunos cambios por sí mismo para arreglar la discordancia entre su identidad y su cuerpo, esta es una ventaja que los magos tenemos sobre los muggles cuando hablamos de temas como la transexualidad. Usted estará en todas las sesiones con él y si le tranquiliza le permitiré supervisar la preparación de sus pociones

-¿Y los resultados?- preguntó Harry

-Serán graduales y los notaran después de los primeros meses, las probabilidades de éxito son de más del 90%- dijo con tranquilidad

-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Harry mirando a su marido con esperanza

Así fue como Harry James Potter inició su terapia de transición, en un principio fue doloroso y frustrante, pero tener a Severus a su lado todo el tiempo le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar y al final todo valió la pena pues después de doce largos meses de sesiones y pociones asquerosas el joven ojiverde pudo dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación de no ser adecuado

\--¿Ves esto?- había preguntado el medimago en la última cita que tuvieron mientras señalaba el holograma- Es tu útero y es completamente funcional. Felicidades Harry, la terapia fue un éxito.

******************************Fin flashback*************

-Deja a la niña en paz- susurró Harry

-Ya no es una niña y como futura Lady Potter debería comportarse con más decoro- murmuró el mayor

-Si bueno, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien consintió a Lady Potter toda su infancia- se burló el ojiverde

-Eso es cierto papá- dijo el joven pelinegro riendo

-James Aldhibah, no te atrevas a burlarte de tu padre, no cuando eres tú su pequeño príncipe consentido- dijo Harry

-¡Hey! Yo soy sólo un pobre omega embarazado que necesita amor y cuidado

-¿Supongo entonces que Hyperion no te pone atención? Que mal alfa resultó- se burló su hermana mirándoles con sus extraños y hermosos ojos

-Tal vez a ti no te pone atención Nikolai y por eso te la pasas molestando a tu hermanito- declaró antes de mostrarle la lengua en un ademan infantil

-Nah, lo hago por mero ocio…

-No peleen- dijo Severus con voz divertida, seguían discutiendo tan inocentemente como cuando niños

-Es culpa de esa tonta alfa- se quejó el pelinegro haciendo berrinche

-¿En serio Al?- se rio Adhara mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas

La familia rio con ganas hasta que Harry se puso de pie y abrazó a sus hijos

-Ustedes pelean más que cuando eran niños

-Es divertido pelear con ella- dijo Aldhibah con una sonrisa sincera

-Vamos, la familia nos espera- murmuró Harry

Sus hijos sonrieron antes de caminar hacia la gran familia

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando les demos los anillos?- susurró Severus abrazando a su omega por la espalda

-No se lo esperan en absoluto. Pero sé que Aldhibah será un gran Lord Prince además siempre ha adorado Maison du Corbeau- murmuró el ojiverde con un suave suspiro

-Sin duda alguna él e Hyperion serán felices ahí- coincidió Severus

-En cuanto a Adhara… sé que esta lista y Nikolai y ella estarán a salvo aquí, gracias a Circe y Hermione que esas leyes ya no existen pero muchos aun no aceptan que dos alfas estén juntos

-¿Sabes que tus padres también planean heredar en vida a John?

-¿De verdad? Me alegra que me hicieran caso y lo vuelvan a él Lord Black en lugar de a mí, además se merecen unas largas vacaciones de tantos niños- dijo con una risita

-¿Eres feliz mi pequeño?- susurró el mayor contra su cuello

-sí lo soy…

-¿Qué hay de Ronald?

-Admito que en su tiempo fue muy doloroso que Ron no hiciera el menor intento por aceptarme, ahora lo único que me molesta es que eso lo haya orillado a alejarse de su familia

-Fue él quien se lo buscó, Molly le advirtió

-Lo sé, pero su vida con Lavender es horrible y no puedo evitar sentir lastima por él- suspiró el omega con fuerza- Pero a pesar de esto mi felicidad no disminuye, a tu lado tengo todo lo que siempre desee- dijo girando en sus brazos para verle a los ojos

-Te dije que me haría cargo de cumplir tu deseo de cumpleaños- dijo el pelinegro besando sus manos- Tú me diste todo lo que siempre necesité, te amaré esta vida y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa. Siempre.

La pareja se besó con ternura y amor antes de separarse y con una hermosa sonrisa se dirigieron a las personas más importantes de su vida.

**FIN**


	21. Capítulo Extra: Hermione y Narcissa

Hermione Granger llegó a Malfoy Manor luciendo un tanto ansiosa, sabía que su “madrina mágica” se daría cuenta de la situación y tendría que verbalizar sus miedos. Suspiró con fuerza antes de entrar al salón de té en un intento de despejar su mente, tendría pocos días en Inglaterra y quería disfrutarlos

-Hola tía Cissy- murmuró la joven entrando a la bella sala adornada en tonos tierra

-Hola querida- saludó la mujer rubia sentada junto a la chimenea- me alegra que vinieras, debo decir que me alegré mucho cuando supe que estabas en el país

-A mí también me hacía ilusión verte- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Narcissa

-¿Qué tal el mundo?- susurró mientras tomaba las manos de la nacida muggle

-No tienes ideas de las maravillas que he visto- murmuró- Sé que sólo vamos por los partidos de Victor pero él siempre encuentra el tiempo para salir a visitar las ciudades conmigo

-Por supuesto, ese hombre te adora por completo…

-Lo sé y yo a él…

-¿Son destinados?- cuestionó la mayor con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, él nunca lo ha dicho pero sospecho que si- sonrió tímidamente-Me pidió matrimonio y acepté, regresamos a Inglaterra para decírselo a mis padres- rio por lo bajo

-¡Oh por Circe! Estoy tan feliz por ti mi niña- murmuró la mujer acariciándole la mejilla

-Vamos a esperar a que termine esta temporada con el equipo y después vendrá a Londres conmigo dice que ya tuvo suficiente de ser una celebridad- murmuró Hermione con cierta tristeza

-¿Y tú no quieres eso?- cuestionó la mayor

-Sí, sólo… no quiero que renuncie a sus sueños, pero él asegura que ese no era su sueño y quiere apoyarme en mi carrera en leyes- susurró

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Hermione…

-Yo, yo lo amo y confío en él pero aún tengo miedo tía Cissy- confesó con la garganta repentinamente seca

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó la mujer poniéndose seria

Hermione simplemente suspiró antes de comenzar su relato

***************Flashback****************

Hermione corría emocionada mientras abandonaba el palco VIP donde vio a Bulgaria vencer a Japón, si bien es cierto que nunca fue gran seguidora del Quidditch, el ser pareja de Victor Krum le había abierto un poco más el panorama con respecto al deporte, eso y que obviamente siempre se alegraba de ver ganar a su prometido… Prometido ¿alguna vez la joven Gryffindor habría siquiera soñado con eso? No, por supuesto que no, pero aquel alfa la amaba y no había día en que no se lo demostrara.

Con esos pensamientos la joven beta llegó a las duchas y se detuvo en la puerta esperando a la salida de Victor, sin embargo escucho dos fuertes voces discutir, en otra situación los habría ignorado pero en esta ocasión alcanzó a escuchar el peculiar “Hermy-oh-ni” con el que los búlgaros (Victor incluido antes de que su relación se estableciera) le llamaban. La joven intrigada discretamente lanzó un hechizo que le permitía entender cualquier idioma que escuchara (pues la verdad era que por más que se esforzara el búlgaro no se le daba bien)

-Esa mujer no debería estar aquí- dijo la primera voz con su acento tan marcado

-Lo sé, pero Krum esta hechizado por ella- gruñó el otro

-¿Sabes que pretende casarse con ella? Yo creo que por eso la beta está aquí… Para evitar que encuentre algún omega de su gusto- murmuró

-Bueno no le durará mucho, una vez que regresemos a Bulgaria y se casen, Krum deberá tomar algún omega, es la ley- se burló

Hermione canceló el hechizo y se quedó congelada en su lugar, su respiración era pesada y sentía las lágrimas luchando por salir.

******************** Fin flashback********************

-Después de eso decidí investigar- murmuró Hermione mirando el té ahora tibio- en Bulgaria es obligatorio que los alfas tomen un mínimo de dos omegas, ellos lo ven como una responsabilidad…

-Querida- Narcissa tomó el rostro de la joven con suavidad- Victor jamás te haría algo así

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que toda la vida tendremos a gente señalándonos. Llamándome a mí estorbo y exigiéndole a él que rompa mi corazón- sollozó

-Mi niña, será difícil pero mientras se amen lograran salir adelante juntos- dijo la rubia mirándoles a los ojos

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como tu tía Cissy, no sé si podré…

-Querida Hermione, yo no soy la mujer que tú crees. Déjame contarte cómo fue mi compromiso con Lucius…

************************Flashback*******************

Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban de pie en el centro de la sala principal de Malfoy’s Manor, a su derecha en actitud completamente señorial se encontraba Abraxas Malfoy y su esposa (una hermosa mujer omega que no parecía tener voz propia), a la izquierda estaban Cygnus y Druella Black escondiendo a duras penas su suficiencia

-¿Intentas convencerme de que tu destinada es una beta?- murmuró el patriarca Malfoy con disgusto

-Estoy comunicándote mi intención de desposar a mi destinada, padre- contestó Lucius con voz neutra

-Sabes que no lo voy a permitir

-Es mi destinada…

-Y es beta- gruñó Abraxas con gran molestia- será un lastre para nuestra sangre…

-Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- intervino Cygnus mirando a Lord Malfoy con aparente calma, podría no ser muy adepto a su hija pero no permitiría que insultaran su sangre de tal manera

-Ustedes son los únicos beneficiados en esta situación- se burló el de mirada ojiplata

-Debe haber algo que pueda convencerle Lord Malfoy…

-A decir verdad no- gruñó- pero si insisten en casarse lo harán bajo una sola condición, es todo o nada hijo

-¿Cuál es?

-Tomaras a un omega, lo marcaras y harás el vínculo- sentenció con una media sonrisa de suficiencia

-Padre no…

-De acuerdo- intervino Narcissa imperturbable tomando con suavidad el brazo de su pareja

-Pero Cissy…- susurró Lucius mirándole incrédulo

-Confía en mí- susurró- Haré lo que sea necesario para que podamos estar juntos. Lo haremos Lord Malfoy, pero a cambio pediré dos cosas… Es todo o nada después de todo.

-¿Cuáles?- cuestiono el alfa impresionado por la fortaleza y soltura de su futura nuera

-La primera: quiero un matrimonio bajo los antiguos ritos, por lo que el título de Lady Malfoy será mío, el omega de mi marido no tendrá derecho a dichos títulos- pidió con voz firme, rogando a Circe y Dana que aceptaran sus condiciones

-¿Qué hay de los hijos?

-Los criaré como míos, será un honor que me consideren una segunda madre, pero el heredero Malfoy será mi primogénito

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu otra petición?- cuestionó el hombre

-Permitan que Lucius y yo nos encarguemos de buscar al omega adecuado. Si voy a permitir que mi marido comparta el lecho con otra mujer u hombre, por lo menos que sea alguien con quien tengamos una buena relación…

-Hecho, redactemos el contrato- dijo el patriarca Malfoy poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pareja

*******************Fin flashback***************

-¿Fuiste tú quien aceptó?- preguntó Hermione incrédula

-Sí, pero ya sabía exactamente a quien le pediría se vinculara a Lucius- murmuró- Tenía una vieja amiga omega en París que tuvo la desgracia de enviudar siendo muy joven, un accidente terrible en el que su destinado murió junto con sus posibilidades de ser madre alguna vez. Ella se negaba a vincularse de nuevo a pesar de las insistencias de su padre a quien le habían ocultado su esterilidad.

-¿Por qué se vincularía con Lucius si no lo quería antes?

-Porque le propusimos una vida tranquila, holgada y segura sin exigirle nada a cambio y sabíamos que el vínculo sería muy débil ya que ambos involucrados ya habían encontrado a sus destinados- contestó con calma

-Aun así… Él tuvo que acostarse con ella para poder hacer el vínculo ¿Cómo pudiste soportar eso?- preguntó con un suave sollozo

-Ella fue muy comprensiva y pidió se le permitiera continuar con su vida en Francia, ellos hicieron el vínculo allá y Lucius estaba aquí a la mañana siguiente llorando y pidiéndome perdón por lo que tuvo que hacer- sonrió la mujer tristemente

-¿Abraxas Malfoy nunca los descubrió?

-No, fingimos que no sabíamos nada de la situación, ella también fue muy convincente al respecto. Así que seguimos con nuestras vidas, nosotros nos aseguramos que ella tenga todo y nos visita de vez en cuando. Es una mujer muy amable y altruista y una de las mejores herbologas que he conocido

-Te admiro aún más que antes tía Cissy- murmuró la joven- Ya de por sí es difícil ser un beta en esta sociedad, haber tenido la fuerza y voluntad para hacer todo esto…

-Tenía que hacerlo querida- susurró la mujer- yo fui la primera mujer beta de la familia Black en un siglo y nadie esperaba nada de mí, si quería tener una vida digna y feliz debía hacerlo…

-¿Por qué es tan importante tener un sexo secundario? Es completamente injusto que tu casta defina tu vida- exclamó triste e indignada

-Tiene que ver con la pureza de la sangre y la magia, pero eso dejo de ser hace siglos y parece que Los Sagrados Veintiocho no lo hemos entendido…

-¿Entonces no había betas en los Black?- cuestionó de nuevo

-Sólo tres mujeres en toda nuestra historia y John Cygnus que acaba de nacer es el primer hombre Black que no es un alfa, pero sus padres no permitirán que sufra lo que la mayoría de los betas, mi primo representa sólo lo mejor de la Noble Casa Black- sonrió suavemente

-Tía Cissy. Quiero hacer mi vida con Victor pero a veces siento que no tendré la fuerza suficiente…- confesó

-Yo estaré siempre para ti y también Lucius y Draco, y estoy 100% segura que Victor Krum será tu principal fortaleza murmuró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Gracias- murmuró con una tenue sonrisa

-No hay de que mi niña, ahora ve y habla con tu prometido, cuéntale tus miedos y permítele ayudarte a superarlos- dijo besando su mejilla

*************************************************

Victor y Hermione se encontraban en la antigua habitación de la joven Gryffindor en casa de sus padres después de una tarde agradable y llena de felicitaciones. La pareja estaba abrazada debajo de las sabanas de la suave cama, sus respiraciones estaban suavemente acompasadas

-Victor- susurró Hermione contra su pecho, sintiéndose segura y protegida entre sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntó contra sus cabellos revueltos

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-Por supuesto que lo soy- contestó confundido- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Conmigo tú nunca sabrás lo que es pasar un celo con tu pareja- murmuro la joven- y yo no soy exactamente una mujer sumisa, a veces siento qué te quito más de lo que te doy

-Tú no me quitas nada…

-Sí lo hago, vas a renunciar al Quidditch por mí- le interrumpió buscando su rostro para verle a los ojos

-Y no me importa- susurró- puedo trabajar en el Ministerio o como entrenador de algún equipo aquí en Inglaterra

-Pero tu sueño…

-Mi sueño- le interrumpió- siempre fue encontrar a mi gran amor, casarme y tener una hermosa familia y eso es exactamente lo que me estás dando tú

-Yo… ¿soy tu gran amor?

-Sí, lo eres- murmuró besando su frente

-¿Somos destinados?

-Te tardaste mucho en notarlo- dijo el alfa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Prométeme que nunca buscarás a algún omega, aunque la ley te lo exija- sollozó la bruja conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Te lo juro, yo jamás podría hacerte eso mi amor- dijo estrechándola con más fuerza contra su pecho

-Vic… Te amo

-Y yo a ti, Mione- murmuró tomando sus labios con dulzura

Esa noche no hubo más palabras, con un suave suspiro la pareja se permitió dormir con tranquilidad y la esperanza de una gran y feliz vida juntos.


	22. Capítulo Extra: El primer celo de Harry

Harry James Potter-Snape se encontraba en su hogar en la calle de la hilandera tarareando alegremente mientras daba los toques finales a la maravillosa cena que había preparado para su alfa, era una gran alegría para él no haber tenido ninguna responsabilidad en el Ministerio o el Wizengamot por lo que podía hacerse cargo de la casa aunque sea por un día.

Una vez estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, colocó los hechizos de estasis en las cacerolas y salió de la habitación dispuesto a colocar la mesa

-Severus va a estar muy feliz cuando llegue- susurró el joven para sí mismo mientras continuaba su labor con una suave sonrisa mientras los sucesos de su vida pasaban por su mente

Ahora a sus veintiún años Harry se permitía sonreír ante situaciones en las que antes no podía sentir nada más allá de la ansiedad y estrés, como por ejemplo la gran reacción mediática del Reino Unido mágico al enterarse de su matrimonio, había sido obvio que no muchos estarían de acuerdo pero la pareja se quedó muy sorprendida al recibir al mismísimo Ministro de Magia en Grimmauld Place.

*************************Flashback*********************

-Lord Black, agradezco me recibieran con tan poca antelación de mi parte- susurró el Ministro mientras estrechaba la mano de Sirius

-No es molestia Ministro- contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa

-Entenderán que este asunto ha sido de suma importancia para mi desde que llegó a mis oídos- dijo el hombre dejándose guiar al despacho donde Severus y Harry ya le esperaban, el ojiverde sentado en una hermosa silla señorial de piel de dragón y su esposo de pie junto a él en actitud que demostraba su jerarquía como alfa.

-¿Con asunto se refiere a mi matrimonio?- susurró Harry con voz suave

-Sr. Potter! Me alegra verle….

-Es Potter-Snape- le interrumpió el menor

-Si bueno, ammm entenderá que su reciente matrimonio es un tanto preocupante- murmuró quitándose el sombrero y acercándose

-¿Por qué lo sería?- gruñó Severus manteniendo su máscara de frialdad

-Bueno señores podríamos obviar la diferencia de edad pero ustedes son alumno y maestro…

-El director Dumbledore es consciente de ello y ya lo ha hablado con la Junta de Gobernadores, ellos no tienen problema con nuestro matrimonio- le interrumpió el pocionista

-Si bueno, deben saber que no es costumbre de buenos magos el contraer nupcias entre alfas- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Es entonces una suerte que yo no lo sea- dijo Harry con sorna

-¿Intenta decirme que es usted un beta? Murmuró Fudge casi con desprecio

-No, yo soy un omega y me he casado con mi destinado- dijo el menor cuadrando los hombros con aire orgulloso

-No intente verme la cara jovencito, tenemos sus registros médicos y sabemos que es un alfa. El Ministerio no aprueba…

-¿Se atreve a llamar mentiroso a mi destinado?- siseó Severus cuadrándose en toda su altura y desplegando sus feromonas, de inmediato el torpe ministro se estremeció- ¿Frente a mí? ¿Tan estúpido es?

-N-noo... yo…- al ser un alfa de baja categoría el oscuro hombre le estaba sometiendo a su mando

-Me importa un carajo lo que el Ministerio apruebe o no- gruñó el pelinegro- Usted hará constar que mi omega y yo estamos debidamente vinculados y contamos con la bendición de los dioses ¿entendido?

El Ministro des miró fijamente con la respiración entrecortada, podía notar las feromonas del chico reaccionar al desplante de poder de su pareja, podía oler el vínculo entre ellos y se estremeció ante la potencia del mismo, pero el joven tenía un aroma extraño, no era esencia omega por lo menos no enteramente… ¿Cómo carajos fue que ese vínculo se formó?

-Está bien- murmuró el hombre saliendo presurosamente del despacho, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, jamás podría contra tan poderosa pareja

-Lo guiaré a la entrada- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida

***********************Fin flashback***********************

Harry se limpió el sudor de la frente, un tanto acalorado por la actividad y se abanicó con la mano aun recordando, había sido también una revolución cuando todos le llamaban “Sr. Snape” y él aclarando todo el tiempo que su apellido era Potter-Snape, también el que todos asumieran que por ser el alfa sería Severus quien tomaría los puestos en el Wizengamot para las Casas Prince y Potter, al saber que sería un “supuesto omega”, un “desviado” quien sería Lord Potter todos pegaron el grito en el cielo, y ni que decir cuando se enteraron que no vivirían en ninguna de las antiguas y honorables casas familiares y decidían vivir en la “casucha” de Snape la cual nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba. Pobres ilusos no sabían que la “casucha” en realidad era un glamour que ocultaba una muy bonita casa residencial.

El ojiverde de nuevo rio bajito, algo abochornado por lo que decidió abrir un ventanal permitiéndose admirar el hermoso patio trasero mientras admiraba el perfecto trabajo de jardinería y disfrutaba la suave brisa del verano, se permitió fantasear brevemente con la idea de tener a uno o dos cachorros corriendo en aquel jardín, pudo imaginar con total claridad sus risitas traviesas mientras huían de su padre sonriente o a él mismo enseñándoles a cuidar sus bellas flores mientras ensuciaban de tierra sus manitas.

Harry suspiró con anhelo acariciando su plano abdomen, hacía ya un año que habían regresado de Estados Unidos donde el medimago Joshua Johnson le había ayudado con el tratamiento de transición que le había permitido ser un omega en su totalidad. Para él había sido impactante darse cuenta de los grandes cambios que su magia había logrado por sí sola, como por qué su cuerpo a pesar del ejercicio no generaba tanta musculatura o que su estatura fuera menor a la del alfa promedio (cosa que siempre había adjudicado a su infancia con los Dursley) y sobretodo el cómo sus feromonas se modificaron tan sutilmente como para que sólo su pareja destinada (o aquellos alfas de las más alta categoría) hubiesen notado de inmediato el cambio en él, esos pequeños detalles al final ayudaron a que su transición fuera más fácil. El pelinegro aun podía recordar con gran alegría el día que notó como el nudo en su pene disminuyo su tamaño (hasta el día que ya no estuvo) o la primera vez que notó a su cuerpo lubricar por sí mismo, como sus feromonas cambiaron y ahora todos eran capaces de oler en él a un omega sin ponerle en duda, sin embargo había algo que aún no experimentaba y por lo que las ansias le carcomían, el medimago le había dicho que podría tardar meses, incluso años en presentarse pero Harry moría por sentir un celo, deseaba tanto el poder entregarle esa experiencia a su marido, el poder vivirlo juntos y tener la posibilidad de ser padres.

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- susurró el menor saliendo de sus pensamientos limpiándose las finas gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuellos mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa dispuesto a darse una ducha

Al llegar al dormitorio principal, el joven comenzó a desnudarse con calma y colocó la ropa en el cesto de la ropa, sin embargo un sutil olor varonil inundó sus sentidos distrayéndole por completo, sin poder entender por qué tomó una camisa sucia de Severus y la acercó a su rostro para inhalar su esencia, sintiendo como su sistema se revolucionaba por completo.

************************************************

Severus llegó a casa con tan solo la intensión de dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano con su querido esposo en brazos para mimarle toda la noche, sin embargo los destinos no parecían tener los mismos planes que él.

-¿Harry? ¿Cariño?- fue extraño para él no encontrar a su pequeño esperándole pues sabía que después de ayudar a sus padres había tenido todo el día libre

-¿Amor?- habló entrando al comedor y viendo la mesa dispuesta para la cena, entró a la cocina sorprendiéndose con los manjares que esperaban pero ¿Dónde carajos estaba su esposo?

El pocionista caminó hacia el ventanal del jardín trasero esperando encontrarle ahí pero tampoco había señales del joven, así que cerró las puertas con un suave click ates de notal el sutil aroma. Sintió la cabeza darle vueltas y un suave gruñido luchó por escapar de su pecho cuando sus fosas nasales detectaron aquel suave camino en el aire, podía oler hierba fresca y tarta de melaza, pero el dulzor era tan insidioso que el ojinegro no podía hacer más que respirar con aún más profundidad en busca de llenarse de aquella esencia.

Sin dudarlo se dejó guiar por su olfato hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo, al abrir la puerta tuvo que sostenerse del marco al sentir físicamente el golpe del olor contra él, toda la habitación apestaba a Harry de una manera que se le hacía agua la boca y le invitaba a dejar salir sus más primarios instintos, luchando por mantenerse cuerdo pudo observar a Harry en el centro de la cama hecho un ovillo y gimoteando débilmente

-Alfa…- gemía el menor restregándose contra las camisas sucias del mayor

-Oh dioses…- gruñó Severus mientras se acercaba, sintiendo su miembro cobrar vida- ¿Mi amor?

-¿Alfa?- el ojiverde se incorporó con rapidez mirando a su pareja lleno de necesidad

-Shhh… estoy aquí mi pequeño- murmuró de pie junto a la cama, acariciando la mejilla del menor

-Alfa, te necesito…- gimió restregando el rostro contra la mano que le acunaba

-Tú celo llegó tan inesperado e impaciente como tú cariño- susurró Severus acercando el rostro y tomando sus labios con calma, sintiendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobrar vida propia

-Por favor…. No soporto el calor, te necesito- suplicó Harry colgándose de su cuello

-Mi dulce, dulce omega ¿Cuándo te he negado algo?- murmuró acariciando sus cabellos con su ganchuda nariz mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente la suave piel de la espalda del menor.

Con cuidado lo recostó permitiendo a sus manos recorrer cada palmo de piel disponible mientras sus labios y lenguas danzaban en una sintonía perfecta. Las manos de Harry luchaban por desnudar a su alfa mientras sus caderas se restregaban contra él, el de por sí ya pesado ambiente de la habitación se llenó de tal magnetismo sexual que les hacía perder la cabeza, sus cuerpos clamaban por entregarse en su totalidad mientras se perlaban en una fina capa de sudor

-Shhh, tranquilo mocoso- gruñó Severus luchando por mantener su cordura, por más que deseara entregarse a sus instintos necesitaba ser cuidadoso con el primer celo de su amado

El mayor se separó con calma de aquellos labios para dedicarse a delinear barbilla y cuello del joven quien gemía y suspiraba de placer ante sus atenciones

-Eres perfecto- susurraba contra su piel mientras continuaba su camino besando y adorando aquel cremoso y atlético cuerpo que conocía ya de memoria. Al llegar a la entrepierna del menor se dedicó a besar sus muslos y recorrer son la lengua sus ingles haciéndole estremecer

-Por favor… lloriqueó el omega

Escuchando tal necesidad, lamió con lentitud la erección del ojiverde mientras su mano derecha jugueteaba con su entrada que ya estaba completamente lubricada y chorreante

-Oh si- gimió con fuerza al sentir los dedos invadirle y su pene siendo recibido hasta lo más profundo de la garganta del pocionista quien se dedicaba a succionarle como si deseara exprimirle hasta la última gota.

Severus continuo moviendo sus dedos hasta encontrar aquel delicioso punto sensible que hacía ver estrellas a su pareja, quien comenzaba a retorcerse y sus manos se enterraban en los suaves cabellos de su esposo

-¡Oh dioses! Sev, alfa… alfa, voy a…

-No, aún no- gruñó Severus alejándose para admirar su obra, un Harry sonrojado y sudoroso con la respiración pesada y los ojos nublados por el deseo

El alfa gruñó con fuerza desde o más profundo de su pecho, con completa y deliberada lentitud comenzó a desvestirse mientras Harry le miraba anhelante, se retiró la túnica colocándola en el baúl al pie de la cama, se retiró los zapatos con una suave patada mientras desabrochaba su camisa para dejarla caer al suelo, por último soltó el botón de sus pantalones y se los retiró junto con la ropa interior bajo la atenta y depredadora mirada de su pequeño

-Preséntate cariño- ordenó masajeando su orgullosa erección

-Sí alfa- gimió Harry presuroso mientras se colocaba en cuatro con el pecho pegado al colchón y sus manos tomaban sus glúteos y les abrían para recibir al alfa

-Tan ansioso- gruñó Severus acercando su rostro a la hambrienta entrada y la besaba y lamía

-¡Oh sí! Mmm alfa…- gemía el ojiverde

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Severus alejándose y posando sus manos en las caderas del omega

-A ti, te quiero a ti alfa…- gimió con necesidad

-Yo soy completamente tuyo- aseguró penetrándole lentamente sin poder contener el gemido de satisfacción al sentirse acogido por el estrecho interior de Harry

-Alf-faa mmm…- gimoteo echando la cabeza hacía atrás al sentirse lleno

-Mi amado, mi pequeño omega- gimió Severus comenzando a moverse con fuerza mientras sentía los últimos atisbos de su cordura ceder ante aquel delicioso celo que le envolvía

El alfa embestía con fuerza contra aquel delicioso agujero que le recibía gustoso, en la habitación no se escuchaba nada más que sus gemidos y el lascivo sonido de sus pieles chocando, mientras el asfixiante olor del sexo se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

-Mmmm… alfa, ahhh si, alfa…- gritó sintiendo como golpeaba su próstata sin piedad

-Oh Harry…- siseó Severus aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, sin detenerse se inclinó sobre la suave espalda besando los omoplatos del menor y tomó su cabeza con fuerza para besarle con salvajismo

Los gemidos del omega se vieron acallados por la boca del otro quien se dedicó a masajear su erección mientras se movía todavía más profundo en su interior

-Ahhhh sí- gritó con fuerza sintiendo como el nudo entraba expandiéndole aún más

-Vamos hermoso, córrete para mí- ordenó Severus contra su odio antes de morder su marca reafirmando el vínculo

-Ah alfa- gimió Harry preso de todas las sensaciones que le embriagaban en ese momento

-Eres mío y yo soy tuyo, mi pequeño- gruñó Severus mientras golpeaba de nueva cuenta el punto dulce del menor

-¡Alfa!- el ojiverde se vino con fuerza y salvajismo

-¡Oh si Harry!- Severus sintió las paredes del menor apresándole con fuerza y sin contenerse más terminó con un sonoro y largo gemido mientras el nudo se hinchaba

Ambos se dejaron caer sin fuerza en la cama, el mayor abrazó a Harry contra su cuerpo besando sus hombros y cuello mientras sentía como el interior del joven le exprimía hasta la última gota

-Te adoro Harry- susurró contra su piel

-Y yo a ti alfa- contestó el menor dejándose ir a la inconsciencia

***********************************************

Siete días pasaron en los que Harry se encontró demasiado débil como para moverse por sí sólo, despertó con calma moviéndose despacio y al ya no sentir la erección de Severus en su interior se giró aun entre los brazos del mayor para verle de frente. Ahora sin la bruma del celo se permitió rememorar la semana anterior agradeciendo a los dioses por el gran alfa que tenía por destinado, acarició con ternura y un tanto de devoción el rostro calmo del pocionista mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Severus no solo se había asegurado de que se sintiera amado y deseado en iguales proporciones y que su primer celo fuera memorable sino que también le cuidó con devoción, el menor recordaba entre sueños ser llevado a la bañera en brazos y ser aseado con suma delicadeza en la bañera, su alfa también le había llevado todas las comidas a la cama y se había asegurado de que comiera y bebiera adecuadamente para mantenerse saludable, le había acunado en sus brazos y llenado de caricias y mimos hasta que se quedaba dormido… Severus era el mejor alfa del universo y Harry se sentía dichoso por ello.

-Mmm… Buenos días- murmuró Severus despertando

-Buenos días- contestó Harry con voz quebrada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-Fue maravilloso- sollozó el ojiverde con fuerza antes de aferrarse al pecho de su esposo

-Sí, lo fue- coincidió besando sus cabellos y apretándolo entre sus brazos

-Pensé que nunca… sniff, que nunca lo viviríamos- confesó Harry- me siento pleno, completo.

-Harry mírame- le pidió buscando su mirada- Tú siempre has estado completo, siempre has sido perfecto para mi

-Te amo Sev- murmuró acercándose a sus labios

-Y yo a ti Harry- dijo cerrando la distancia entre ellos para besarle con calma

-¿Crees que ya esté embarazado?- preguntó Harry esperanzado

-Eso me encantaría- murmuró Severus acariciando sus cabellos con la nariz

Fue así como Harry y Severus sellarían su destino juntos como una de las más grandes parejas nunca antes vistas y la Familia Snape-Potter comenzaría a crecer.


End file.
